Cuando Menos lo Esperas
by Patty Ramirez de Chiba
Summary: Simplemente la vida se encarga de darnos "sorpresas" de todo tipo,de poner en nuestro camino personas inesperadas, asi como tambien nos da golpes, cambios,sonrisas y llanto...Simplemente "Cuando menos lo esperas" U/A
1. Chapter 1

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**Nota : Por alguna "Extraña Razon" Mi fic Dulce Desafio fue Borrado, lamentablemente no tengo los capítulos para subirlo de nuevo, pero lo escribiré de nuevo ^^ Mientras les traigo este Nuevo fic Mina/Yaten que espero sea de su agrado**

**Obviamente los Personajes no me Pertenecen, si no que son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los uso para darle vida a mi Historia.**

**Y este fic va dedicado a una Personita que tiene la culpa de que yo ame a Mina/Yaten…. Muchas gracias amiga Katabrecteri **

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**Y llegaste cuando menos lo esperaba **

**A Trastornar Mi tranquilidad…**

**¿Cuál es el secreto que guardas?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

El dia era perfecto para quedarse en cama, hacia un frio considerable, pero Yaten tenia que ir a la universidad, lo que mas deseaba era terminar la carrera de Administracion de empresas y tomar las riendas de los negocios que dejo su padre.

El platinado llegaba a la universidad cursaba el ultimo año de Administración de empresas, contaba con 24 años…Yaten Kou un chico apuesto, soberbio, orgulloso… Admirado por muchas, odiado por otros pero a el eso poco le importaba, Hijo único y el consentido de mama. Tenia todo cuanto quería y lo que no lo conseguía. Llegaba al salón de clases sin prestar atención a quienes estaban a su lado. La clase comenzó… y 10 minutos después tocaron a la puerta-Buenos días ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante señorita —dijo amablemente —trate de ser un poco mas puntual

—Gracias—dijo caminando por el salón ante la mirada de todos, casualmente se acomodo delante de Yaten la chica nueva fue observada por todos sin excepción al entrar su cabello era rubio, su piel blanca y unos enormes ojos azules… en definitiva una versión Real de una muñeca.

El maestro siguió con la clase explicando como seria la evaluación —Bien ahora trabajaran en pareja durante los 6 meses que dure el ciclo, el hombre formo parejas y por cosas de el destino a Yaten le toco Mina

—no habrá cambio de parejas—sentencio—comiencen a resolver los problemas del libro

—Hola Me llamo Mina —dijo con una amplia sonrisa —espero que nos llevemos bien

—Mientras trabajes no habrá problema — Yaten la miro con el ceño fruncido

Era un pesado —El gusto es mío-dijo ella — ¿Cómo te llamo?

Ay si el era un desconsiderado lo sabia —suspiro —Yaten—dijo el—ahora trabaja—ordeno

Mina comenzó a hacer los ejercicios y no es que fuera un cerebro para matemática a decir verdad le costaba bastante, pero hacia el esfuerzo… 40 minutos después de trabajar en silencio terrible —Oye Yaten creo que termine

Le arrebato el cuaderno y comenzó a revisarlos…parecían estar bien hasta que —Eres una tonta—dijo el— este esta mal ¿No ves? Te equivocaste en el signo Tonta —sus ojos esmeralda se posaron en ella

—Perdóname la vida— Lo miro—es un pequeño error ¿Lo demás esta bien?— —Bien como ya termine mi parte al menos por hoy —miro su reloj— creo que puedo salir muero de hambre

—Hola Yaten—hablo un chico

—Hola Seiya —saludo

—¿Me presentas a ese bombón? —sonrió a Mina

Yaten frunció el ceño, Mina se adelanto —Hola me llamo Mina Aino —sonrió

—Mucho gusto me llamo Seiya, Primo de el —Señalo a Yaten — pero puedes decirme como quieras ¿Eres nueva aquí?

—Bueno…más o menos—sonrió

— ¿Te invito a desayunar?

—Claro —dijo la rubia saliendo de ahí ignorando a Yaten al igual que Seiya

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Una semana Después Mina ya estaba adaptada en su totalidad a la clase y a la "compañía de Yaten" sumando a eso que compartían todas las clases

—Hola Yaten — saludo al verlo entrar

— Hola—se acomodo tras ella

—¿Quieres? —le ofreció una galleta

—No —dijo el

—Oye ¿No te agrado? —Pregunto

—¡Mina!

— ¡Seiya! —Saludo — ¿Cómo estas?

—Feliz de verte —sonrió —Oye quería invitarte al cine por la tarde

—Bueno…—dudo Mina — esta bien ¿Nos vemos en el cine a las 4?

—Perfecto Mina ahí estaré —sonrió

Yaten estuvo atento a la platica y hablo al irse Seiya — ¿hay algo entre ustedes?

—Define algo —dijo ella

—¿Amor? —dudo

—Por favor a una semana de conocernos no puede haber eso ¿en que mundo vives? —Pregunto ofendida

—Bueno conozco a Seiya y es mas que claro que le interesas —aclaro el —además iras al cine con el

—No sabia que ir al cine con alguien implicaba estar enamorada —lo miro fijamente —Además Seiya sabe que no puede enamorarse de mi —en ese momento entro el maestro y Yaten no pudo preguntar mas, pero se quedo intrigado.

¿Por qué no se podía enamorar? Y no era que le interesara pero le dio curiosidad.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

La mañana había sido agotadora deseaba ir a casa en definitiva

—Mina entonces ¿te veo en el cine?

—Claro Seiya —sonrió y el chico se alejo siguiendo su camino.

La rubia llego a la parada del autobús, cuando Yaten paso en su convertible, se hubiera ido de paso, pero la vio ahí

— ¿Te llevo? —Pregunto el platinado

—No, gracias no quiero molestarte

Por Dios cualquier otra chica hubiera dicho si —pensó el —Sube no es molestia

—Pero…—miro su reloj—Bueno te tomo la palabra, solo por que ya se me hizo tarde —comento esperando no arrepentirse

Subió al auto en total silencio solo hablaba para guiar a Yaten, llegaron 20 minutos después a un edificio, los apartamentos eran cómodos el conocía esa zona

—¿Vives aquí? —la miro dudoso

—Si, ¿Por qué?

—Bueno es que no eres rica ¿O si? —Hizo la pregunta sin ningún tacto

Con que gusto le daría un puñetazo al platinado era un entrometido de lo peor, definitivamente un odioso.

—No se necesita ser rica para vivir en un lugar así—lo miro enojada —Hay otras maneras —bajo de el auto dando un portazo y sin despedirse

Yaten quedo atónito ante la respuesta que ella le dio y se fue a su casa, realmente había sido muy grosero pero…¿Hay otras maneras? ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? eso lo torturaba por la curiosidad que lo invadía.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

A la mañana siguiente que se encontró con Yaten en el salón ni siquiera lo saludo, por lo que Yaten saco la brillante deducción de que estaba molesta, y lo confirmo mas aun cuando la vio platicar con Seiya tan sonriente

. En los equipos de trabajo se hablaron lo necesario… y tomando en cuenta que Mina era alegre y no podía estar callada mas de dos segundos… era un Hecho de que estaba muy molesta.

La mañana avanzo y estaban ya en su ultima clase haciendo un bendito ensayo, Yaten estaba intrigado respecto a esa rubia, ella se levanto entrego su ensayo y salió de ahí, y tras ella Yaten.

— ¡Mina! —la rubia lo miro

— ¿Qué? —dijo sin detenerse

—Oye yo me vi muy grosero…

Ella frunció el ceño —No tengo tiempo debo llegar a un lugar y francamente Te viste mas que grosero pero he aprendido a tratar con gente como tu, así que no te preocupes por ello

—¿Te llevo? —dijo el ignorándola

—No, gracias ya alguien vino por mi—siguió caminando y tras ella Yaten —Ya deja de seguirme Yaten —se paro

—Pero es que Oye tenemos un reporte que hacer

—Bien es cierto ¿Puedes ir a casa a las 3 de la tarde? —Pregunto no de muy buena gana

—Si

—Bien vivo en el pent House ahí te espero—dijo subiendo al auto que la esperaba dejando mas intrigado a Yaten.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Mina iba en el auto mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas que ya no podía contener, aunque tuviera una sonrisa en sus labios nadie sabia el dolor que ella estaba viviendo desde hace tiempo… La impotencia la invadía en momentos y solo deseaba escapar… pero no podía aun no…

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Dieron las 3 de la tarde Mina estaba lista para trabajar con Yaten, tocaron a la puerta y ahí estaba el —Hola, pasa —dijo haciéndose a un lado para cerrar la puerta

El examino el departamento y era lujoso, para no ser rica vivía como una princesa a eso hay que sumarle que la universidad era la mas cara de Tokio… su departamento era casi igual de lujoso que su Departamento

—Vaya si que tienes buen gusto

—Gracias ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Ofreció

—Ahora no

—Bien ¿Dónde quieres trabajar? Podríamos hacerlo en el comedor o si gustas en el estudio

—Donde quieras

—Sígueme —dijo ella llegando al pequeño estudio que estaba mas que adecuado para trabajar Yaten se quedo impresionado —Bien ¿Qué hacemos?

—Bueno…tenemos que hacer introducción, objetivos, marcos teóricos…

—Ok comenzare con lo mas complicado —dijo ella — ¿te parece?

El asintió y así se pusieron a trabajar en completo silencio, aunque la curiosidad mataba a Yaten…¿Por qué tenia un Departamento así? ¿Cómo pagaba todo? ¿A que se dedicaba?

La curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo en definitiva. Se dedico a observarla y la rubia tenia buen cuerpo, lindo cabello, bonitos ojos…pero a lo mejor trabajaba y el la estaba juzgando mal.

—Oye Mina tu ¿Trabajas? —Pregunto con cierta cautela

—No, cuando termine la carrera si, pero por ahora no me es posible —respondió

La miro extrañado —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

La rubia noto la chispa de curiosidad en los ojos verdes del platinado

—Dime —respondió sin mirarlo siquiera

— ¿Cómo pagas entonces la universidad y este departamento?

Mina frunció el ceño —Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo —dijo con amabilidad —y perdóname pero no tengo por que contarte detalles de mi vida

Yaten iba a objetar pero el Teléfono de el despacho timbro y ella contesto

—Bueno…Si claro que puedo hoy en la noche —dijo ella ocasionando que Yaten frunciera el ceño —Si, no te preocupes ahí estaré puntual, Te quiero —dijo terminando la llamada.

Siendo honestos no es que fuera un entrometido pero esa rubia había rebasado los limites de la curiosidad en el, y lo peor de todo es que Seiya parecía embobado con ella.

— ¿podríamos tomarnos un descanso? —se atrevió a decir Yaten

—Justo iba a sugerir eso —le brindo una sonrisa angelical —Voy por una rebanada de pastel ¿vamos? —y el asintió llegando con ella a la cocina, sirvió pastel y café

—Gracias —sonrió —es un fastidio estos trabajos ¿No crees?

—Un poco pero hay que hacerlos ya es el ultimo año —sonrió

— ¿Tienes hermanos? —ella negó

Los ojos de Mina se cristalizaron, en definitiva preguntar eso no habia sido una buena opción…quizás había tocado fibras muy dolorosas en ella

—A mi padre jamás lo conoci abandono a mama cuando supo que estaba embarazada y mama murió hace 3 años —una mueca se formo en sus labios

Se maldijo mentalmente por ponerla en esta situación —Lo siento…pero ¿Tienes amigas no?

—Lo mejor es no aferrarse a las personas —contesto —por que cuando las pierdes te dejan un vacio muy grande y un dolor inmenso, Y cuando las amas traicionan; pero no hablemos de mi ¿si? Cuéntame de ti

Y la rubia lo dejo anonadado ante esas palabras que había dicho, y es que siendo honesto no esperaba escuchar esas cosas de alguien como Mina, Ya que siempre esta con una sonrisa y hablando hasta por los codos…Sinceramente esperaba una respuesta distinta.

—Bueno soy hijo único, siempre he tenido todo lo que quiero y lo que no lo consigo tronando los dedos, Bueno en realidad fui educado de esa manera —Mina arqueo una ceja —¿Por qué me ves asi?

—Eres como muchos Yaten —bebió de su café —pero en definitiva si me diste esa impresión al verte

— ¿Eso es un halago?

Ella negó —Honestidad —corrigió

La platica siguió entre tonterías a Mina no le interesaba saber mas de Yaten, todo el contrario a el, le intrigaba mas ella pero no se atrevió a preguntar, retomaron su trabajo.**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Cuando ambos habían terminado el trabajo se dieron cuenta que faltaban 15 minutos para las 7 de la noche

—Ay Dios debo cambiarme —dijo ella —por favor termina de guardar todo ¿si? —pidió y Yaten asintió

Minutos después Mina llevaba un atuendo muy casual —Bien creo que podemos irnos —sonrió

Llegaron a la salida de el edificio — ¿Te llevo?

Ella negó —Muy amable pero pasaran por mí

Yaten la miro extrañado —Bueno supongo entonces que debo irme, imprimiré el trabajo y lo llevo Mañana por cierto — ¿Cómo me dijiste que te Apellidas ?

—Mina Aino—dijo ella y en ese instante un auto de color negro llego, se despidió de Yaten con un además y subió al auto….

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Para Yaten la curiosidad aumentaba aunque había dicho que no trabajaba… tenia sus dudas mas saliendo de Noche y en un auto como ese… el platinado se fue a su departamento en Donde no pudo dejar de pensar en Mina.

Sabia pocas cosas de ella en Primer lugar que se llamaba Mina Aino, Vivia en una de las Zonas mas exclusivas de Tokio, asistía a la universidad mas cara; y como dato interesante "No se podían enamorar de ella".

Mina parecía ser Bipolar pues a veces reía como Loca, hablaba como cotorra, pero otras veces parecía ausente…La curiosidad lo estaba matando…en definitiva esa mujer era un misterio por descifrar, ¿Qué podía estar ocultando?... quizás Seiya lo sabia

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

_**Hola pues asi da comienzo este nuevo Fic MinaxYaten que honestamente según yo no serán mas que 15 capitulos, pero no se.. jaja en fin ojala les guste y me dejen saber su opinión. Y si el cap esta corto, pero Prometo que los que vienen serán mas extensos.**_

_**Cualquier opinión es bien recibida, con Respeto claro esta. ^^ **_


	2. Sobrevivir

**Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de nuestra querida Naoko Takeuchi…Yo solo los ocupo para dar vida a mis Historias**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**Por que a Veces la Vida nos pone Pruebas Injustas**

**A las que no le encontramos salida…Y nos Aislamos en la Soledad **

**Como Compañía **

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.-.-.-**

Entre la universidad y sus cosas personales Mina se sentía realmente agotada a veces tenia ganas de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y mandar todo al demonio, sentía que no iba a poder con todo…Ya no podía mas desde hace mucho se guardaba tanto para ella…que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

—Mina —hablo Seiya alcanzándola por el pasillo

—Hola Seiya —sonrió-¿Cómo estas?

—Preocupado por ti, no te ves bien

— me siento un poco cansada lo juro siento que entre tantos reportes no me doy abasto

-Pero Yaten te ayuda ¿cierto? —pregunto el pelinegro

-Claro pero creo que ambos estamos igual de estresados

-Oye Mina ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer hoy? —Pregunto — Iremos Yaten Hotaru Tu y yo

—No suena Mal… entonces nos reunimos en una hora en el parqueo

—Perfecto —contesto entusiasmado el

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—Listo Yaten en una Hora vamos a comer con las chicas —decía feliz

—Bien entonces creo que avanzare un poco con el trabajo —sonrió —Voy a uno de los salones vacios, te veo en una hora

—Bien, nos vemos luego

Yaten camino hasta encontrar un salón solo para su sorpresa escucho unos sollozos, entro al salón y ahí estaba Mina con su cabeza pegada a la mesa y llorando con tal desesperación que Yaten se asusto…No sabia si la rubia estaba exagerando…

— ¿Mina? —Hablo haciendo que la rubia pegara un salto y dejara al descubierto las lagrimas que caían por sus mejías y sus ojos enrojecidos — ¿Estas bien?

Ella se limpio las lagrimas y le brindo una sonrisa —Claro que si —suspiro —Solo tuve…Un momento de Llanto femenino —volvió a sonreír

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera riendo? — ¿Segura que estas bien? No es que me importe —aclaro —solo se me hizo raro verte en ese estado

—Descuida estoy muy bien ahora me voy a la biblioteca —se puso de pie pero un mareo repentino hizo que se balanceara y Yaten la sostuvo

Yaten la deposito en la silla —No estas bien, No me importa si no quieres decirme que pasa te repito que no me importa pero…

—Perdóname Yaten es solo que no desayune hoy

El ojiverde la miro con el ceño fruncido —Creo que deberíamos suspender la salida —puso su mano en la frente de Mina —Parece que tienes fiebre

—Voy por un analgésico —intento ponerse de pie

—Vamos te llevare a casa y no me contradigas —la ayudo y tomo sus cosas

A decir verdad Mina no se sentía bien para protestar y salió de ahí con Yaten-Por favor…No me lleves a casa aun no —pidió

El suspiro —Bien te llevare a mi departamento —contesto cambiando el rumbo

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al llegar la ayudo a subir y le dio un analgésico para la fiebre, luego de eso Mina se durmió… y el la dejo en su habitación descansar.

Mientras mas pensaba mas curiosidad le daba a Yaten llegar al fondo del misterio. Se dispuso a avanzar con los trabajos que tenía pendientes luego de decirle a Seiya lo que había pasado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran las 5 de la tarde Mina brinco de la cama que sabia que no era la suya había dormido una barbaridad, pero se sentía mejor…salió de la habitación y ahí estaba Yaten en la sala digitando algún trabajo —Yaten…

—Vaya despertaste —dijo el viéndola — ¿te sientes mejor? —ella asintió —Que bueno, Oye por cierto tu celular estuvo timbrando varias veces

-¿Contestaste? —Pregunto afligida

—No —contesto el platinado secamente

Vio el celular y lo tomo habían muchas llamadas de la misma persona, correspondió la llamada-Hola…lamento no contestar antes, estaba dormida…No me siento bien…¿Podrías reemplazarme esta Noche? —Pidió haciendo que la curiosidad de Yaten se elevara mas —Gracias mañana estaré ahí sin falta —termino la llamada

—Aunque dormiste aun luces muy cansada

—Para reponerme necesito dormir una semana entera —sonrió —lamento darte molestias, no volverá a suceder

—Descuida ¿Te llevo a casa?

—Si no te importa quisiera caminar

— ¿estas loca? Voy a llevarte a casa

—No me digas que hacer —hablo ella con seriedad tomando sus cosas —Gracias por todo —salió de ahí dejando a Yaten desconcertado, quien no la siguió… Pues bastante había hecho ya por ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

De ese incidente a la fecha había pasado una semana y por fin habían armado la salida Seiya y Mina, Yaten y Hotaru… comieron algo en el centro comercial y la pasaron muy bien entre risas y bromas.

Yaten no dejaba de observar a Mina, pero esta no lo advirtió…decidieron entrar a ver una película todos se acomodaron en la misma fila, estaba de lo mas entretenido, cuando noto a Seiya muy cerca de Mina poniendo atención a la conversación.

—Seiya te dije que no puedo enamorarme —decía con sinceridad

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te lo impide? —la miro— eres una chica muy Linda

Suspiro —No quiero hablar de eso, acepte salir para divertirme pero no lo estoy haciendo

—Lo siento de verdad lo lamento —comento Seiya— prometo no incomodar con esas preguntas

El celular de Mina comenzó a vibrar y se disculpo saliendo de la sala a contestar la llamada, Yaten salió tras ella sin que lo notara

—Pero es que no pueden hacer eso, me niego —decía la rubia al borde de el llanto —Necesitamos hablarlo en persona estaré ahí puntual en la noche —dijo terminando la llamada. Al dar la vuelta se topo con Yaten — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me preocupe —contesto con simpleza

—¿Tu? —Lo miro incrédula —sabes discúlpame con Seiya debo irme

—¿Estas loca? Esta nevando

—Puedo tomar un taxi

—Déjame llevarte

Ella dejo caer las lagrimas —No, solo quiero desaparecer —dijo corriendo de ahí con todas sus fuerzas

A Yaten le tomo un par de Minutos reaccionar y salir tras ella…la busco con desesperación y la encontró a unas cuantas calles sentada llorando en la acera de la calle.

La observo y algo dentro de el se removió dudo si acercarse o no pero al fin lo hizo — ¿Qué te sucede?

Ella tenia su vista fijada al piso —No quiero hablar y menos contigo,—ella no quiso mirarlo

Yaten noto que estaba pálida, sus ojos irritados y temblaba de frio…Esa no era la Mina que el conocía…se quito su chamarra y se la puso a ella se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Dudo en aceptarlo pero lo hizo y de improviso el la abrazo quedándose ahí con ella…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

A la mañana siguiente Yaten se lamentaba ese impulso de idiotez… para justificar tal acción le hecho la culpa al frio que ella sentía. Y se maldijo mentalmente por dar esas escenas en plena vía pública.

Al llegar al salón la encontró ahí platicando tan amenamente con Seiya , parecía que se encontraba mejor —Yaten —saludo su primo

—Hola —se acerco — ¿leyeron las páginas del libro?

—Si, estaba un poco aburrido la verdad —comento la rubia —Oye Seiya Hoy perderé las dos últimas clases…

-¿Algún problema?

—Cosas personales que hacer ¿podrías en la tarde prestarme tus apuntes?

—por supuesto ¿a que horas voy?

—A las 3 ¿esta bien?

—Claro que si —decía el

Yaten estaba molesto ¿Por qué le pedía eso a Seiya ? ¿Por qué no a el? Daba igual total no le importaba a quien quería ella pedirle los apuntes… pero ¿Seiya ya sabia donde vivía Mina? Y un sinfín de preguntas mas vinieron a su mente, No pudo concentrarse Y menos cuando Mina pidió permiso para retirarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

La hora de salida llego y Yaten y Seiya caminaban juntos al estacionamiento —Oye Yaten ¿podrías llevarle los apuntes a Mina? Es que tengo algo que hacer

—Perfecto yo lo hago —esto no podía salir mejor —¿Qué tienes que hacer?

—Un compromiso personal, pero dile a Mina que la llamare ¿Ok?

—Perfecto yo le diré —se despidieron y se fueron de la universidad

Yaten había quedado de comer con su madre, no es que le agradara la idea de comer en un restaurante, pero no le quedaba de otra, no podía cancelar a su Madre. Así que en menos de 20 minutos llego al restaurante.

— ¡Yaten Cariño! —hablo su madre

—Hola Neherenia —saludo el

—Cariño dime mama —lo corrigió — Mira como estas Mi chiquitín —dijo su madre pellizcando sus mejías —¿Qué son esos cabellos? Deberías recortarte esa coleta

—Neherenia Venimos a comer o a hablar de mi aspecto personal —dijo el revisando el menú

— ¡Ay Mi chiquitín! Siempre de rebelde ¿Cómo van tus cosas en la universidad?

—No me digas chiquitín —dijo molesto —Enserio Neherenia compórtate.

—Deberías de ir a casa

—No y si no te importa quiero comer tengo hambre —dijo el

Y dos horas después en donde su madre hablaba demasiado y el se limitaba a responder con Monosílabos o con movimientos de cabeza según el caso, Por fin salía de ahí. Despidiéndose con un beso y abrazo, algo no muy usual en el; pero tratándose de Neherenia tenia que acceder.

Se dirigió a su casa a darse un baño para llevarle los apuntes a Mina.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina estaba tirada en la cama aferrada a una almohada con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía tan Triste y sola; sin nadie a quien contarle sus problemas…sin amigas… ¿Dónde habían quedado sus sueños? Bueno el que hizo realidad termino convirtiéndose en una pesadilla agonizante que estaba a punto de acabar… pero ¿Y después que?... Lo único claro que tenia en la Vida es que las traiciones vienen de quien menos esperas; por eso ella se había encerrado en la soledad y había aprendido a no esperar nada de Nadie.

Tenia tantos sentimientos dentro de ella y no sabia que haría después… de alguna manera recobraría su libertad… pero ¿de que le serviría?.. El ruido del timbre el saco de sus pensamientos, supuso que era Seiya

—Hola. Seiya —dijo abriendo la puerta , Yaten estaba ahí

—Lamento decepcionarte pero el no pudo venir por lo que vine yo

—Claro…Pasa —dijo la rubia

—Estos son mis apuntes y te traje esas copias extras que dieron hoy, hay que leerlas

—Muchas gracias Yaten

— ¿Y como te fue hoy en tus asuntos personales? —Pregunto con cierto tacto

—No como quisiera —respondió dando un suspiro— ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Hoy si te lo acepto muero de sed

Mina le sirvió un refresco —Espero no tardarme tanto en pasar los apuntes—intento sonreír—O si gustas llevo tus cuadernos mañana a la universidad

—Puedo esperarlos—respondió— no tengo nada que hacer

Mina se acomodo en el sofá a pasar las notas, en absoluto silencio hasta que ella decidió hablar con Yaten — ¿Trabajas Yaten?

—No, hasta terminar la carrera me hare cargo de la empresa de Neherenia, mientras solo voy de ves en cuando

—Ya veo, Neherenia ¿es tu madre?

—Así es, aunque no parezca la quiero —sonrió— pero mi madre es asfixiante, No supera que crecí —dijo con cierta burla

Mina sonrió— al menos tienes a tu madre Yaten

—Tú extrañas mucho a tus padres ¿verdad? —Pregunto con interés de indagar más allá

—A pesar de el tiempo siempre hacen falta —hablo con cierta melancolía— pero en fin se debe seguir adelante ¿No? —Yaten asintió—Bueno ya casi termino de pasar los apuntes

—Oye Mina, Te invito a cenar —Propuso de pronto

—De verdad no puedo, Tengo algo importante que hacer—sus ojos se cristalizaron

— ¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto— se que no somos los grandes amigos quizás, pero puedes confiar en mi—hablo con total sinceridad—se acerco a ella ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

—Te agradezco tanto Yaten, pero nadie puede ayudarme…—suspiro

— ¿Tienes algún Problema? ¿Necesitas dinero?

—No insistas Yaten—hablo tajante—No me gusta contarle mis cosas a nadie —lo miro—y descuida no es un asunto monetario lo que me preocupa

—Ok lo siento—atino a decir

—Lo siento Yaten, no tienes que aguantar mis tonterías —sonrió—déjame terminar con los apuntes, debo salir luego

—Descuida Mina, mejor me llevas las cosas mañana , debo irme —dijo poniéndose de pie, y salió de ahí sin darle oportunidad a Mina de decir nada mas.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaten conducía hacia su departamento, en definitiva quien lo mandaba a andar de buen samaritano ofreciéndole ayuda a una mujer tan bipolar como Mina, eso no era usual en el. Pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando, quizás Seiya sabia mas al respecto de la rubia después de todo se llevaban mejor.

No sabia como definir lo que Mina le provocaba a pesar de que en algunos momentos la mujer podía volverlo loco.

Cuando llego a su departamento decidió entretenerse en su computadora, inevitablemente ella venia a su mente así que acudió a "San Google" quizás el podía decirle algo mas de esa rubia, después de todo algún rastro de ella tenia que haber en internet, así que tecleo "Mina Aino" ….reviso algunos de los links, pero la mayoría no tenían nada que ver con Mina, hasta que por un golpe de suerte dio con un perfil de ella pues tenia su foto, al intentar ver su información, intereses, fotos…No pudo hacerlo lo cual lo frustro mas de lo que ya estaba…Minutos después decidió dejar eso por la paz….Total ¿Qué le importaba?

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

A la mañana siguiente caminaba Yaten por el pasillo con Seiya.

—¿Vas a invitar a tu cumpleaños a Mina? —Pregunto Seiya

—No lo se, será en la noche y usualmente ella por las noches esta ocupada —dijo el

—¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono Yaten? —Pregunto Seiya— No seas mal pensado

—Tu no ves mas alla de tus narices por que la rubia te gusta —ataco—Yo intentare hablar lo menos posible con ella, no me conviene tener esa clase de amistades

—Siento que estas siendo muy paranoico Yaten, a lo mejor ella trabaja de noche

—Y Has pensado ¿en que trabaja por las noches? —lo miro— aparte repasemos los hechos—hablo con seriedad—No trabaja, tiene un departamento lujoso, vienen por ella en autos con chofer, siempre tiene asuntos que atender…¿quieres mas?

—Tu tampoco trabajas Yaten, tienes lujos , a lo mejor tiene alguna ayuda económica

—Seiya eres tan inocente, además ¿Por qué no se pueden enamorar de ella?

—Siendo lógicos a lo mejor ya esta enamorada de alguien mas—comento Seiya —¿Por qué tienes que pensar mal?

—Pues allá tu —sentencio Yaten— luego no digas que no te previne

Seiya iba a protestar pero Mina venia de frente a ellos.

—Hola, buenos días —saludo

—Hola Mina ¿Cómo estas? —pregunto con amabilidad Seiya

—Muy bien, anoche pude dormir un poco

—¿No tuviste asuntos nocturnos? —comento el platinado

—¿Por qué lo preguntas de ese modo? —Pregunto Mina— ¿Qué sucede?

—Ignóralo Mina , hoy amaneció de malas —y jalo a Mina hacia el salón sentándose con ella, durante toda la clase se noto a Mina y Seiya de lo mas alegres.

Mientras que Yaten estaba mas que enojado, Seiya parecía babear por Mina, sin importar a lo que ella se dedicaba… que según sus deducciones no era nada decente.

Seiya llego hacia el, no se notaba de muy buen humor el platinado.

—¿Por qué estas molesto? —Pregunto su primo

—Seiya dime una cosa Mina ¿te gusta?

—Claro que si, necesito estar ciego para que no me guste —contesto con naturalidad—¿ A ti también te gusta?

—¡Por Dios! No digas tonterías Seiya —grito molesto, tomando sus cosas y salió del salón ante semejante impertinencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana de clases termino para buena suerte de todos, decidieron ir a la cafetería por algo de tomar, y obviamente estaba Yaten.

Mina parecía un tanto mas relajada parloteando con Seiya sobre lo que Yaten llamaría "cosas estúpidas", cuando de pronto a la cafetería entro un Hombre de cabellos azul oscuro, muy elegante y de unos 26 años aproximada mente. Las miradas se posaron en el.

El chico se dirigió a la mesa en donde estaba Mina, cuando la rubia lo vio se puso nerviosa.

—Mina pensé que no te encontraría ya —hablo

—Hola, no pensé que vendrías por acá—se puso de pie y lo abrazo, ante la mirada de Seiya y el recelo de Yaten—Mira te presento a Seiya y Yaten—los señalo respectivamente

—Mucho Gusto, me llamo Zafiro —se presento y miro su reloj—Mina me gustaría hablar contigo en privado ¿vamos a tu departamento o al mio? —Pregunto— ahí estaremos mas comodos

—Me gustaría ir a tu Departamento—comento, miro a Yaten —¿A que horas estaras en casa para hacer el trabajo?

—Yo te llamo —dijo sin mas

—Seiya te llamo mas tarde—lo beso en la mejia

—Claro Mina—sonrió

Y Mina y zafiro salieron de la cafetería con la mirada de todos sobre ellos.

—¿Y bien? —Pregunto Yaten—¿Aun tienes dudas?

—Vamos Yaten, que un chico venga a buscarla no quiere decir nada—la defendió

—Alla tu si no quieres ver lo obvio entonces—se cruzo de brazos— es una lastima que no pueda sacarla de los grupos de trabajo

—Honestamente no entiendo ¿Cuál es tu molestia? —cuestiono Seiya

Yaten se limito a mirarlo nada mas para luego levantarse de ahí y dejarlo solo en la mesa, pues el se largo de la cafetería.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina iba en al auto con Zafiro en total silencio, y el no se atrevía a decirle ni a preguntarle nada, de pronto habían llegado al departamento. El la ayudo a bajar del auto y subieron directo al lugar.

—¿Quieres algo de comer?

—No, gracias —sonrió— con lo que comi en la cafetería esta bien —sonrió con timidez

—¿Cómo estas Mina? ¿Cómo te sientes? —Pregunto

—Ya no aguanto esta situación Zafiro, para serte honesta siento que me estoy ahogando con todo esto—comento—Mi vida ha sido una mentira…—suspiro con cierta decepcion—No se en que momento todo se volvió tan…asfixiante

—Te entiendo Mina y se que no es fácil—la miro— se que es algo que no merecías …y creeme que daría lo que fuera para…

—No tiene caso Zafiro, aunque me lamente nada cambiara—afirmo—¿Qué sabes de ella? —pregunto sin mas

—¿Para que quieres saber Mina? —respondió con seriedad, viendo a Mina

—Respóndeme Zafiro

—Ella quiere verlo Mina, esta decidida a hacerlo aun cuando tu te opongas

—Pues que no se atreva —sentencio—por que no sabe de lo que soy capaz

—Darién me informo que plantearon la posibilidad de…

— ¡No lo digas! —lo interrumpió Mina—por absurdo que parezca en mi mente no cabe esa posibilidad

—Mina, ¿No te das cuenta? Ir noche a noche te hace daño…

— ¿Crees que no lo se? —poso ambas manos sobre su cara y dejo caer las lagrimas que desde hace un rato se negaba a dejar salir

—Ven acá —se levanto a abrazarla, mientras la rubia poco a poco se calmaba—No quisiera decirte esto pero…Posiblemente Galaxia haga acto de presencia, una de estas noches aunque no es seguro, ya sabes que con ella las cosas son así

—Me lo suponía—trato de sonreir—descuida si un dia la encuentro, ya veremos que pasa ¿Hay algo mas?

—Deberias irte de viaje Mina, total la carrera puedes terminarla en cualquier lado…o por clases virtuales—hablo con seriedad— han sido unos meses agotadores para ti

—No, ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? Yo no podría…

—Esta bien no insistiré mas, sabes que para cualquier cosa aquí estare

—Gracias Zaf —lo abrazo—debo irme quiero llegar a darme un baño y a dormir un poco , ¿Te vere en la noche?

—Claro que si, ¿Paso por ti?

—Esta bien, a las 7 estare lista—dijo saliendo de ahí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina llego a su departamento y se dio un baño, quedándose dormida, para evitar pensar… Y así lo hizo, hasta que el timbre de su celular la despertó

—¿Bueno?

—En 10 minutos estoy en tu departamento —dijo colgando sin darle tiempo a Mina de decir nada mas.

La rubia se levanto a lavarse la cara y maquillarse, antes de que llegara Yaten, esta vez se dejo el cabello suelto con su liston rojo, sonrió al verse al espejo con cierta melancolía. El timbre de su departamento la saco de ese momento, y se fue a abrir la puerta.

—Hola Yaten, Pasa

—Es minimo lo que tenemos que hacer—dijo ignorando el saludo—así que me gustaría terminar lo mas pronto posible

—Si, como gustes—dijo extrañada pero no le dio mucha importancia—Esta vez creo que nos quedamos en la sala

—Como quieras —dijo el sentándose en la sala y encendiendo su laptop

Hicieron el reporte en silencio, hablándose nada mas que lo necesario, 1 hora y media después ya habían terminado.

—Listo, por fin —comento Mina—¿No quieres algo de tomar?

—No

—Oye es mi impresión o ¿estas molesto? —Yaten iba a contestar, pero tocaron el timbre—Permiteme—se levanto a abrir la puerta—¡Darién!

—Hola Venus—la abrazo—¿puedo pasar?

—Si, claro—cerro la puerta y se dirigió con Darién a la sala—¿Qué te trae por acá?

—Queria hablar contigo—comento viendo al oji verde ahí—Pero si estas ocupada, vuelvo después

—Ah, que imprudencia la mia—sonrió— Darién te presento a Yaten

—Mucho gusto—contesto Darién

—Igualmente —contesto el tomando sus cosas— Me voy para que hablen de sus asuntos—salió de ahí sin decir mas.

—Parece que no le cai bien —comento Darién a modo de broma

—Ni te mortifiques, ni el solo se aguanta—comento —¿Qué te trae por acá Darién?

—Supongo que Mi hermano hablo contigo

—Si, Zafiro estuvo aquí—respondió—Darién, yo aun no estoy preparada para…Es que no me hago a la idea

—Yo lo se Mina, pero debes pensar que es una posibilidad—comento con seriedad

—Por ahora no quiero contemplarla, Dime Galaxia ¿Se ha comunicado contigo?

—Directamente no, lo que me preocupa es el encuentro entre ambas—hablo con sinceridad

—Descuida, no le tengo miedo ni a Galaxia—bajo la mirada—De verdad gracias por ayudarme Darién, no se que haría sin ti y sin Zaf

—Mina no te veo muy bien, deberías descansar unos días…Si algo pasara te avisaría, de inmediato , tantas noches en vela no te hacen bien—comento

—Es que no puedo Darién…

—Haz el intento ¿si? Al menos un par de días, enfócate en la universidad y nada mas, Yo te llamare a Diario

—No prometo nada pero lo intentare, aunque será difícil—sonrió con tristeza— No se por que me pasan estas cosas …—susurro— a veces cierro los ojos, y vienen tantos recuerdos a mi mente…

—Mina… te comprendo de verdad pero, debes salir adelante

—A veces siento que no puedo Darién—sus ojos se cristalizaron—pero te hare caso no ire por ahí un par de días, pero me llamaras ¿verdad?

—Lo prometo—miro su reloj—debo irme te llamo mañana ¿si?

—Gracias Darién—lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

Y la rubia se fue al sofá a ver si habia algo en la televisión, como no encontró nada que le llamara la atención, decidió tomar un abrigo y salir a caminar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habia entrado a una acogedora cafetería que estaba en una esquina del parque, estaba tomando una taza de café, con su vista hacia la calle, su café lo acompañaba con una porción de pastel de chocolate. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se dedicaba un tiempo para ella, se sentía un poco tranquila.

—¡Mina!

—Seiya, Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine por un café—sonrió—¿Puedo sentarme? O ¿Prefieres estar sola?

—Sientate —sonrió, Seiya le caia muy bien—No me digas que un chico como tu Viene solo

—Aunque no lo creas si—sonrió—pero no por mucho tiempo o eso espero—miro a la rubia

—Seiya… espero que no lo digas por mi—lo miro— yo de verdad no tengo cabeza para esto, enserio

—Ya lo entendí Mina—sonrió—descuida de ahora en adelante te vere como mi amiga, y quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi

—Sin ofender Seiya, pero no suelo confiar en nadie —lo miro—pero lo intentare

—Muy bien, Oye en un par de días Yaten cumple años y Tia Neherenia le hara una fiesta, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—No lo creo Seiya, tu Primo es muy especial —admitió—además no se a veces tengo cosas que hacer por las noches…

—Bueno aun no me respondas cuando tenga la invitación lo hablamos ¿si?

—Esta bien—sonrió y siguió platicando con Seiya por mucho tiempo, hasta que se despidió de el—Bueno me voy, mañana tenemos clases muy temprano

—¿Te acompaño?

—No, Prefiero caminar—sonrió—Hasta mañana Seiya—dijo saliendo de la cafetería y llamo a Zafiro para decirle que no pasara por ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina decidió caminar por las calles, eso le haría bien, hacia mucho tiempo que no se detenia a mirar al cielo, y mucho menos a contemplar la Luna que esa noche lucia hermosa… A pesar de que hacia frio eso no le importo en lo mas mínimo a la rubia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en Clase, como era de esperarse Seiya y Mina hablaban hasta por los codos de lo mas quitados de la pena, Yaten llego y se dirigió a su lugar de siempre, "saludando" con una mueca a Seiya.

Minutos después entraba el catedrático, la clase era de lo mas aburrida, pero Mina hacia un gran esfuerzo por poner atención, hasta que llego la hora de trabajar en Grupo.

—Detesto los mapas conceptuales —chillo Mina

—Yo detesto trabajar contigo y no me quejo —contesto Yaten frente a los demás integrantes del grupo, quienes solo atinaron a verse entre si

—Descuida Yaten, ya no voy a fastidiarte—comento conteniendo las lagrimas, tomo sus cosas y salió del salón.

Seiya a lo lejos le dio una mirada reprobatoria a su Primo y no dijo mas, al terminar la clase busco a Mina pero no la encontró. Yaten también la busco solo que disimulada mente por la universidad, sin éxito alguno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola! Si llegaron hasta el Final, quiere decir que el cap tuvo algo interesante ^^ Muchas gracias por su apoyo en este nuevo fic. **

**Nos leemos en la Proxima Actualizacion.**


	3. Chapter 3

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DARLE VIDA A LA HISTORIA, CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cinco días habían pasado ya y Mina no habia ido a la universidad, tampoco contestaba las llamadas de Seiya y ninguno se atrevió a ir a buscarla. Seiya por que se sentía apenado y Yaten por que sabia que había sido un reverendo patan con la rubia.

Seiya era el mas preocupado o al menos el que mas lo demostraba, se encontraba en la cafetería con su Primo.

—Hoy tampoco vino—comento Seiya

—Ya lo se, no me digas lo obvio —advirtió

—¿No te remuerde la conciencia? —Yaten lo fulmino con la mirada—siendo honesto no tenias que tratarla así

— ¿Y el punto es? —Pregunto el platinado arqueando una ceja

—Una disculpa quizás sea buena idea—sugirió— ¿Por qué la tratas así? Todo lo que piensas de ella no son mas que suposiciones

—¿Quieres que me disculpe yo? —a lo que Seiya asintió—Las mujeres como ella son las peores.

—Dime ¿No te preocupa? No ha venido dos días, y tiene problemas; no sabemos de que tipo, pero algo le pasa y tu la tratas con la punta del pie—recrimino

Era un hecho Seiya lo hizo sentir miserable, y aunque no lo admitiera en sus adentros sabia que tenia razón.

—Nos vemos —dijo yéndose de ahí.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaten conducía con la vista fija al volante y con sus pensamientos a todo lo que da, Era cierto lo que el pensara de Mina no era mas que algo hipotético y que en definitiva…poco debería de importarle de ser verdad. Sin embargo Mina le recuerda a una de las amantes que tuvo su padre…ver a Mina era como ver a aquella mujer que vio en brazos de su padre cuando chico… era rubia y de enormes ojos azules…Aunque no tenían nada que ver una con otra, no pudo evitar amargarse cuando la rubia apareció en el salón de clases…

No estaba seguro si Neherenia sabia de las andanzas de su padre… Aquella mujer solo se aprovechaba de su padre…y Mina cabía perfectamente en ese perfil.

Llego al edificio en donde vivía Mina y bajo del auto yendo directo al elevador, no sabia exactamente que iba a decirle… Pues disculparse era algo que casi nunca hacia…suspiro hondo y toco el timbre.

Mina abrió la puerta abriendo los ojos sorpresivamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto la rubia mirándolo

Yaten intentaba a prisa ordenar sus ideas para responder coherente mente aquella pregunta.

—No has ido en días a clases—respondió con éxito

—Esa no es cosa que te importe, es mas deberías estar feliz —comento

—Mina ¿Dónde esta mi camisa? —Pregunto Zafiro que hacia acto de presencia sin darse cuenta que Yaten estaba ahí.

—Esta en la secadora—sonrió—Creo que ya esta

—Bien, voy por ella —se dio media vuelta

—Ya veo te has entretenido mucho—soltó ironico—y el idiota de Seiya pensando que tenias problemas

— ¿sabes que? Puedes pensar lo que quieras, ahora si me disculpas estoy muy cansada y ocupada—lo miro—Ah y al menos no estaremos en una clase juntos—soltó— si por mi fuera cambiaria el horario completo, pero no es posible —comento cerrándole la puerta en la cara

— ¿Qué sucede Mina? —Pregunto Zafiro

—Nada importante—sonrió acercándose a el—Muchas gracias por acompañarme de viaje

—Sabes que por ti lo que sea—sonrió el—no podía dejarte ir sola, y ya ves que no hay ninguna novedad, ya Darién me llamo—la miro—Llevas días sin ir por las noches ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Para ser honesta no se que es peor, si estar ahí, o bien quedarme aquí , pero bueno… por lo pronto quiero descansar

—Bien entonces te dejo—se acerco a ella y la abrazo—cualquier cosa llamame

—Gracias—agradeció y el chico salió del departamento de la rubia.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaten estaba furioso como le cerraba la puerta en la cara ¿Quién se creía?, iba a subir a su auto cuando Zafiro llegaba al estacionamiento, como era de esperarse ambas miradas se cruzaron. El platinado subió a su auto y se fue de ahí rumbo a su departamento, entraba y el teléfono de su departamento timbro.

—¿Diga?

—Yaten, ¿Te disculpaste? —Preguntaba Seiya

—No, y fui un idiota por ir a buscarla, ella estaba de lo mas entretenida con el tipo de la cafetería

— ¿Va a ir a la universidad? —Pregunto Seiya

—No lo se y si tanto te interesa preguntale tu —dijo colgando el teléfono

En definitiva estaba de muy mal humor el dia de hoy y todo por estúpido.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina se servia un plato de espagueti que se habia preparado, no le gustaba comer sola…pero tuvo que acostumbrarse de nuevo a hacerlo.

En definitiva la vida de Mina no habia sido para nada fácil, termino la preparatoria con gran dificultad económica, para entrar a la universidad consiguió una beca y claro un trabajo para ayudar a su madre. No habia nacido precisamente en cuna de oro, como la mayoría podía pensar… Nadie sabia sus carencias, por lo tanto nadie podía juzgarla en ningún sentido.

Muchos recuerdos venían a la mente de la rubia mientras comia, cuando todo parecía ir bien para ella…Su mundo se vino abajo de golpe.

De pronto el timbre la saco de esos recuerdos y fue a abrir.

—Seiya que bueno verte—saludo —pasa

—Hola, espero no interrumpir

—Estoy comiendo ¿Me acompañas? —Pregunto— Anda ¿si?

—Claro Mina—sonrió siguiéndola hasta el comedor

—Sientate—dijo ella mientras le servia

—Esto huele delicioso

—Y sabe mucho mejor—volvió a sentarse

—Oye Mina te estuve llamando estos días y no contestaste

—Lo siento Seiya, me fui de viaje con Zafiro, un viaje relámpago—aclaro

—Pensé que ya no volverías a la universidad, por lo que paso con Yaten—comento apenado

—Te seré honesta, lo pensé de hecho intente cambiar los horarios pero no fue posible, solo pude cambiar una clase—afirmo

—Siento mucho que Yaten sea un pesado, aunque no lo creas es una buena persona

—Pues será como dices pero no tengo por que aguantar sus tonterías

—Tienes Razon ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Dime Seiya ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Tienes alguna relación con el chico de la otra vez?

—Zafiro—afirmo—La verdad es que no, el y Darién han sido dos buenas personas en mi vida; pero hasta ahí

—Ya veo, es que Yaten…Bueno cree que tu te dedicas a…—titubeo Seiya—Tu sabes…

—No estoy entendiendo—comento

—Mejor olvidalo Mina—miro su reloj—debo irme ¿te veo mañana en la universidad?

—Claro que si, gracias por venir—se levanto a despedir al chico.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente en la universidad como de costumbre Mina se sento junto a Seiya, esta ves se acomodaron en los asientos de atrás. Yaten se limito a "Ignorarlos" a ambos.

Cosa que honestamente a ambos chicos les importo un rabano, los 50 minutos dentro del salón para Yaten fueron de lo mas eternos.

La mañana iba avanzando y la ultima clase Mina la tenia en otro grupo, en donde conoció a Rubeus un chico de cabellos pelirojos y de no muy buena fama, pero parecía ser agradable.

— ¿Estabas en el otro grupo?

—Así es, pero decidí cambiarme veo que acá somos pocos—sonrió con amabilidad

—¿Eres la novia de alguno de los Kou? —Pregunto

—No, Seiya es mi amigo nada mas—comento

—Pues bienvenida al grupo Mina

—Gracias

Y la platica con Rubeus fluyo mas de lo que había pensado, a pesar de lo que se decía de el a Mina le pareció buen chico.

A la hora de salida camino con el chico por los pasillos algunos murmuraron que la rubia seria la nueva conquista de Rubeus.

Yaten los vio en el pasillo mientras estaba con Hotaru.

—¿Qué Mina no estaba en tu grupo?

—Se cambio—dijo viendo a la pareja

—Hacen linda pareja ¿No crees? —Comento la chica—Por cierto te viste muy grosero con ella la otra vez.

—Te recomiendo que la trates lo menos posible Hotaru—respondió caminando con la chica— ¿Te llevo a casa?

—Me encantaría

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un par de días bastaron para que la mayoría de allegados supieran el rumor, de que Mina, era la nueva conquista de Rubeus. Se encontraba en la cafetería Yaten con 2 chicos más.

—Entonces la rubia ¿es novia de Rubeus? —Pregunto Richard

—Según tengo entendido son mas que eso—comento Ace— ¿Tu que opinas Yaten?

—La verdad es que no me extraña tomando en cuenta que Mina es… de dudosa reputación —soltó sin pensar en las consecuencias de tales palabras

—Vamos Kou no hables a medias—incito Richard —Es tu compañera en algunas clases ¿No?

—Si, pero no tengo mas que agregar—sentencio—con lo que dije entendieron ¿verdad? — a lo que ambos chicos asintieron y ni siquiera Yaten sabia lo que sus palabras ocasionarían eventualmente.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llego el Fin de Semana y a petición de su Madre, el platinado la veria de nueva cuenta, estaba dispuesta a hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños. Y por mas que el dijera no…. Eso a Neherenia no le importaba, ahora le pidió verla en su casa. Y a regañadientes el ojiverde accedió.

—Mi chiquitín —dijo emocionada Neherenia quien lo abrazo al verlo

—Yaten —la corrigio el

—No sabes el gusto que me da que estes aquí para planear Tu fiesta de cumpleaños

—Neherenia, te recuerdo que soy un Adulto—la miro—podrías escucharme

—Dime ¿Qué quieres? —sonrió la mujer

—Podrías conformarte con hacer una cena —comento—No me gustan las fiestas y lo sabes

—De ninguna manera mi Chiquitín —lo miro—así que mejor dame la lista de tus invitados o se las pediré a Seiya

—Mis invitados a lo mucho son 20 personas

—¿Tan pocos? Hijo ¿Tan antisocial eres? —Pregunto—Creo que deberías tener una novia, ya estas en edad… Es mas si me haces abuela no me enojo —comento inocente mente

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto Yaten —Cada dia estas peor Mama —dijo con ironia

— ¿Eres gay? —Pregunto sorpresiva—Bueno de ser así…No me enojo, pero mi sueño de ser abuela se iria al carajo

—No soy Gay —grito apenado—¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa? —interrogo

—Bueno que yo recuerde nunca has traido una chica a casa—menciono haciendo memoria—Claro solo aquella amiga tuya…Hotaru

—Para tu tranquilidad he dormido con muchas mujeres —contesto con orgullo

—Bueno hablaremos de eso luego—sonrió—ahora dime ¿Qué quieres en tu fiesta?

Yaten solo atino a mirarla, era un hecho que No lo escucharía y haría la fiesta como ella quisiera…Su madre era asfixiante, pero era su madre.

—La dejare a tu gusto con unas pequeñas condiciones—contesto, a lo que su madre asintió—Que sea una fiesta Intima, invita solo a las personas mas allegadas para ti ¿Puedes con eso?

—Claro que si Mi chiquitín, deja todo en mis manos

Yaten esperaba no arrepentirse de semejante cosa.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seiya se encontraba en casa cuando de pronto tocaron a su puerta, al abrir se llevo la sorpresa mas grata de su vida.

— ¿Bombón?

—Seiya —se abalanzo sobre el—¡Te extrañe!

—Y yo a ti bombón pero ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Apenas un par de horas, por fin estoy aquí—sonrió y de improviso beso a Seiya—No sabes cuanto te extrañe

—Vaya Bombón debiste avisar que venias para ir por ti, pasa —la invito

—Seiya tengo tanto que contarte, Ya no puedo estar lejos de ti

El la miro con ternura y sonrió…Era gratificante tenerla ahí, después de quererla por mucho tiempo, su adorado tormento estaba de regreso.

—Sabes que, para celebrar que estas aquí, te invito a cenar —Propuso

—Me encanta la idea—admitió—Solo voy a casa a cambiarme y… ¿A que horas nos vemos?

—Paso por ti a las 8 ¿te Parece? — a lo que la rubia asintió

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina llamaba a Darién por teléfono.

—Darién, Hola ¿Cómo están las cosas?

—Igual Mina, no hay cambios—comento —Ya Zafiro me conto a donde fueron, y eso no es bueno para ti

—Es muy difícil Darién…Yo solo quisiera morirme —comento—Ya no quiero continuar así

—Vamos Mina no puedes rendirte ahora—comento el pelinegro

—Tienes razón no me hagas caso—sonrió—cualquier cosa me avisas

—Por supuesto, Oye ¿Cenamos juntos? —Pregunto—conozco un buen restaurante y honestamente no aceptare un No por respuesta

—No soy muy buena compañía —comento— quiero descansar lo dejamos para luego porfavor

—Si, esta bien Mina como quieras.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seiya y Serena cenaban en el restaurante la platica era de lo mas fluida.

—Tome clases de Pintura—sonrió—ya sabes que pintar me relaja, y tu ¿Cómo vas con la universidad?

—Con mucha tarea, investigaciones, cosas que leer—sonrió—pero así es el ultimo semestre y tu ¿Te inscribiras?

—No, yo estoy recibiendo las clases virtualmente—dijo—cuando decidi irme arregle todo para no perder tiempo

—eso me alegra Bombón

—Estoy Feliz de estar aquí contigo, y lo digo enserio—lo miro—Por cierto Yaten tendrá fiesta de cumpleaños ¿verdad?

—Por todo lo alto—rio—Tia Neherenia esta mas que entusiasmada con la idea, pero quizás y así se le quite el mal humor que se carga

—¿Qué le sucede?

—Detesta a una chica, se llama Mina y es nueva en la universidad

—¿Por qué la detesta?

—Según el, es una chica de dudosa reputación, lo cual no es cierto —afirmo con certeza—la he tratado y no me parece esa clase de persona

—Yaten es un gruñon de lo peor—se quejo—¿Recuerdas lo que decía de mi?

—Que eras una Mimada de lo peor—comento—pero luego te acepto

—Intenta tolerarme que es distinto, hasta parece que tiene algo contra las rubias—rio Serena— pero bueno disfrutemos la velada.

Y así la noche para ellos trascurrió entre risas y pláticas… era evidente que ambos se gustaban.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un par de días después en la universidad Seiya estaba con Yaten en uno de los pasillos.

—Tu fiesta es este sábado, debes entregar las invitaciones o Tia Neherenia se molestara

—Espero que por una vez me haya hecho caso—comento—Toma entregalas tu—le dio a Seiya las invitaciones

—¿Vas a invitar a Mina?

—Porfavor Seiya ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —se cruzo de brazos

—Vamos Yaten, invítala—dijo—yo lo haría pero ire con Bombón

—Gracias a Dios que iras con ella, además piensa Mina no se sentiría comoda en un ambiente así , ella esta acostumbrada a otra cosa

—Ni siquiera te consta—reclamo

—Como sea no ira—sentencio—Y por favor llega puntual a casa de Neherenia—tomo sus cosas y se puso de pie—dile a Hotaru que te ayude a repartirlas—se fue de ahí.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaten decidió salir de compras, eso no es algo usual en el, pero prefería ir el y No su madre, que de seguro lo vestiría con un traje de pingüino ridículo. Se sentía como idiota No es usual que los chicos salgan solos de compras… Decidio enfocarse en buscar algo para el, pero no encontraba nada que le llamara la atención. Recorrió los pasillos del centro comercial con su BB en mano y no se dio cuenta que delante de el venia una chica, inevitablemente al chocar fue ella quien cayo al piso.

—Auch —se escucho el quejido de la chica

—Lo siento yo…—Era Mina…que suerte la suya definitivamente, y como era de esperarse no la ayudo a levantarse, por lo que ella se puso de pie—Eres una Tonta

—Discúlpame pero no soy yo quien iba con el BB en mano—dijo molesta— así que el tonto eres tu—el teléfono de Mina Vibro y contesto de inmediato—Hola…Si ya estoy aquí—termino la llamada

—Vaya ahora has extendido tu horario —comento ironico

—¿Qué?-Pregunto Mina sin entender

—Tengo mucho que hacer, así que quitate, estorbas —comento

—Tu también a mi, así que comprate un bosque y piérdete —dijo pasando de largo al lado de Yaten.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y ahí estaba Darién esperando a Mina en la cafetería del centro comercial.

—Hola Mina —saludo—Te pedi un café

—Gracias Darién—se acomodo en la silla—Te cite aquí por que tengo un compromiso el sábado, es una fiesta de cumpleaños —comento—Zafiro no puede acompañarme así que ¿Podrias ir conmigo?

—Pero es que…—tartamudeo—Yo pensaba ir este sábado a…

—Te aseguro que en nada cambiara tu presencia ahí —la interrumpió— además piénsalo ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que fuiste a una fiesta?

—Ok Darién esta bien, acepto —contesto no muy convencida

—Perfecto entonces supongo que iras de compras ¿No? Debes verte espectacular

—Vamos a un cumpleaños no a una pasarela —sonrió—¿La fiesta de cumpleaños de quien es?

—En realidad no conozco al chico—comento con sinceridad—Es su madre quien me ha invitado

—Bien entonces vamos de compras, luego del café

Y justo así lo hicieron Mina buscaba un hermoso vestido para la noche del sábado, sin darse cuenta entraron a la misma tienda en donde Yaten llevaba mas de una Hora.

—Creo que aprovechando comprare algo decente para la fiesta

—Vamos Darién, a ti todo te luce perfecto —comento

—Gracias por el cumplido, Busquemos Primero algo para ti—sugirió, caminando con Mina por la tienda

—Todos los vestidos están hermosos —comentaba viéndolos—No se por cual decidirme

—Pruebatelos—sugirió—así puedo opinar

Mina escogió 5 vestidos para probárselos, Yaten accidentalmente la vio modelando uno de los vestidos para un tipo sentado frente a ella, no podía escuchar nada, por lo que le fue mas fácil suponer que el tipo que estaba de espaldas a el… era uno de los tantos amiguitos de Mina.

Vio como el hombre tomaba a Mina de la mano para que ella diese una vuelta para modelar el vestido…lo que sin saber ¿Por qué? Lo molesto mucho.

—Señor Kou—llamo la vendedora —¿Se decidió por algo?

—Si, llevare este—señalo el maniquí con el traje

—Le sugiero que se lo pruebe por si hay que hacerle algún ajuste

Yaten asintió caminando hacia los vestidores de caballeros al probarse el traje elegido le quedaba perfecto. Al salir se dirigió a la caja a cancelar…busco a la rubia a quien alcanzo a visualizar poniéndole una corbata a su acompañante.

Salio de la tienda mas que molesto, aunque no sabia definir el motivo en si de lo que estaba sintiendo.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neherenia estaba en su casa cuando Seiya llego a visitarla, dado que su tia lo mando a llamar.

—Hola tia Neherenia —saludo

—Seiya cariño que bueno que vienes, siéntate—sonrió—Sabes si mi chiquitín repartió las invitaciones

—Claro de hecho Hotaru y yo nos encargamos de eso tia, así que descuida

—Que bueno y dime Seiya mi Chiquitín ¿Tiene novia?

—Bueno tia veras… con ese carácter que se anda tu hijo ¿Crees que alguna chica lo aguantara? —soltó— bueno es decir…Tu sabes como es

—Lo se, a veces creo que debi tener otro hijo —comento—para que Yaten tuviera alguien con quien compartir —dijo con cierta tristeza—Pero bueno…te llame por que quiero que me cuentes sobre mi chiquitín

—Bueno no hay nada novedoso que decir—dijo—Ya sabes que es un amargado

—¿Hay alguna chica?

—De hecho si, una a la que odia sin motivo alguno—confeso

—Cuentame sobre esa chica—pidió

—Su Nombre es Mina—respondió—pero tu hijo no la soporta en lo absoluto

—Esa chica ¿vendra a la fiesta?

—Yaten no quizo invitarla

—Oh es una lastima —comento—pero ¿Por qué no la soporta mi chiquitín?

—Tu adorado chiquitín, la esta juzgando sin saber

—Bueno como sea por ahora solo me preocupare por su fiesta—sonrio Neherenia

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llego el dia de la fiesta como era de esperarse Neherenia no escatimo en gastos, fue un hecho que la palabra intimo no estaba en su vocabulario…habían personas a las que Yaten jamás había visto en su vida… pero neherenia estaba encantada.

—Debi saber que no harias caso—dijo el platinado tras su madre

—Mi chiquitin, Feliz cumpleaños —lo abrazo y miro su que su hijo lucia elegante, traia un pantalón de vestir en tono negro y una camisa azul oscuro con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos—Te ves divino—exclamo feliz

—Hice lo que pude—sonrio—y ¿Quién es toda esa gente? —Pregunto

—Conocidos mios —comento—ahora camina debes ir a saludarlos

—Espera quiero ver a Seiya—protesto

—Dejalo el esta con Serena por ahí—dijo la mujer—además mi querida amiga vendrá

—No me digas hace mucho que no te escuchaba hablar de ella—camino con su madre

—No sabes lo mal que la esta pasando la pobre—comento

Neherenia Presentaba a su hijo a todas las amistades de la fiesta, no se cansaba de hablar de su chiquitin hasta por los codos.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darien apenas llegaba a la fiesta con Mina, estaban estacionando el auto, y unos minutos después caminaban hacia el jardín.

—Es una mansión muy linda—comento la rubia, que lucia un vestido straples en color dorado, largo y con un liston adornando su cintura…y su cabello lucia suelto adornado con una diadema

—Asi es Neherenia Kou es una mujer de lujos

—¿Como dijiste? —pregunto—¿Kou?

—Si, ¿Por que? —pregunto Darien

—Es que… bueno yo conozco un Kou…Yaten Kou —dijo con molestia

—Mina perdoname no sabia que lo conocieras—comento—si quieres podemos irnos, al fin que yo no lo conozco

—Descuida, ademas fuiste invitado no puedes hacer esa groseria —sonrio—Todo estara bien—comento—ahora vamos a la fiesta

Mina y Darien entraban al jardin del brazo, la rubia se encontraba nerviosa pues sin querer estaba en casa de Yaten.

—Vaya es una gran fiesta comento Darien —viendo como lucia el jardin

—Si, se ve que es una celebracion por todo lo alto —comento aferrada al brazo de Darien

—Darien querido—se escucho tras ellos—Buenas noches

—Neherenia, buenas noches —saludo—Estas encantadora

—Darien tu siempre tan galante—comento la mujer viendo a Mina—y esta jovencita ¿Es tu novia?

—No, Neherenia te Presento a una buena amiga, Mina …Aino

—Que lindo nombre, bienvenida — beso a Mina en la mejia— Soy la orgullosa madre de Mi chiquitin, Yaten— contestaba emocionada

—Buenas noches señora Kou —sonrio la rubia

—Hay no cariño dime Neherenia—comento— espero que se diviertan en la fiesta, ahora si me disculpan voy por mi chiquitin—se despidio

—Vaya Yaten no parece su hijo—comento la rubia

—Ven Mina vamos por algo de beber—la llevo Darien por el jardin

De pronto Seiya miro a la rubia y se dirigio hacia ella con Serena

—¡Mina! —hablo Seiya

—Seiya hola —lo abrazo—que bueno encontrarte por aca

—Vaya asi que Yaten te invito—decia el

—No, de hecho vengo con Darien—señalo al pelinegro

—Darien Chiba—se presento

—Mucho gusto—el chico le dio la mano— miren les presento a Serena Tsukino—señalo a la hermosa rubia

—Un placer conocerlos —dijo a ambos

—Vaya Mina asi que el es tu novio—sonrio

—Bueno Seiya veras…—intentaba explicar la rubia

—Vamos por algo de tomar—sugirio el pelinegro

—Podriamos sentarnos juntos—propuso Seiya—¿Qué dicen?

—Por mi no hay problema—contesto Darien , a lo que Mina asintio

—Y tu bombom ¿Qué dices? —Pregunto

—No tengo inconveniente alguno —contesto

Fueron por las bebidas y se acomodaron los 4 en la misma mesa, la platica fue muy amena por parte de los cuatro.

—Mina ¿Quieres bailar? —Propuso Darien

—Claro, me encantaria—dijo levantandose de la mesa—nos vemos en un rato—se despidio de Seiya y Serena.

—Bombom ¿Te pasa algo?

—No, solo que, oye vamos a bailar —sonrio

—Lo que tu digas Bombom—se levanto con ella a la pista.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina y Darien bailaban alejados de Seiya y Serena, lo hacian muy bien y mas de uno penso que eran pareja.

—Todos nos miran—comento Darien

—Y yo que pense que estaba paranoica—sonrio

—Me encanta verte sonreir —dijo el—hace mucho que no lo hacias

—En realidad tu mas que nadie sabe que no hay motivos …

—Hey vamos fuera tristeza —le dijo al oido

A lo lejos Yaten la observaba y no entendia Por que ella estaba en su fiesta… y ¿Quién era ese tipo?... esto era increible… jamas penso verla en su fiesta, decidio acercarse a la pareja.

—¿Me permites esta pieza? —dijo casi arrebatandosela a Darien

—Oye esa no es manera de pedirle que baile contigo—se puso Darien en medio de ambos

—Perdona pero tu ¿Quién eres ? —pregunto el platinado con desden

Y justo en ese instante Neherenia llegaba junto a los tres sin percatarse de la situacion.

—Darien querido, te he buscado como loca, quiero presentarte a unos amigos—miro a Yaten—Hay Chiquitin ya conociste a la encantadora Novia de Darien—decia emocionada

Yaten fruncio el ceño y miro a Mina y a la vez a Darien con una seriedad mas de lo habitual.

—Si, ya conoci a la encantadora Mina—comento con burla— Descuida Darien ve con mi madre, yo me encargo de Mina

—Descuida Darien estare bien—asintio con una timida sonrisa—te busco en un momento

No muy convencido Darien se alejaba a otra parte del jardin con Neherenia. Mientras Yaten bailaba con Mina, en silencio lo cual resultaba muy incomodo para ella.

—No esperaba verte en mi fiesta

—De haber sabido que para ti era la fiesta ten por seguro que no vengo—dijo con sinceridad—pero descuida no estare aquí mucho tiempo

—Eso es lo de menos ahora, ya estas aquí aunque no eres una persona muy grata en el lugar para mi, pero te soportare

—Debo darte las gracias por ello—lo miro y sonrio— aunque para ser sincera para mi tampoco eres muy grato, en un rato Darien y yo nos vamos

—Veo que ese tipo es de buena familia, o Neherenia no lo invitaria

—Te agradeceria que me soltaras, quiero ir con Darien

—Por supuesto, es mas yo te llevo con el—dijo jalandola y caminando por el jardin

—Oye espera—trato de soltarse—Sueltame, yo lo busco sola

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto Seiya

—Nada solo intentaba ayudar a Mina a buscar a su amiguito—dijo Yaten

—Descuida yo lo busco—dijo soltandose y yendose de ahí en busca de Darien

—Porfavor Yaten dejala en paz—pidio Seiya —enfocate en atender a tus invitados y no en fastidiar a Mina

—Y tu ¿eres su defensor acaso? —Reclamo molesto dejandolo ahí parado.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina habia ebcontrado a Darien y se habia unido a la platica con los demas invitados. Minutos despues sirvieron de cenar en el jardin, por lo que se acomodaron con Serena y Seiya. 1 hora luego de cenar todos cantaron el tipico Feliz cumpleaños y el platinado tenia ganas de correr …. No le gustaban esas cosas, pero Neherenia no se lo permitiria, asi que no le quedo de otra mas que soplar las velitas y poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

Neherenia estaba por demas sentimental, ya con las lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

—Hay Mi chiquitin cuanto te has crecido—decia abrazandolo— me parece que fue ayer que andabas en pañales

—Neherenia calmate—pidio

—Tengo un regalo para ti—sonrio—mira a tu izquierda—pidio y el chico asi lo hizo

Ahí estacionado estaba un convertible en color gris con un moño celeste gigante en la parte de enfrente, digno de un Kou, eso hizo que Yaten sonriera con entusiasmo.

—Gracias Neherenia —la abrazo

—Sabia que te encantaria—le dio las llaves

—Claro pero le quitare ese moño—dijo el— de verdad gracias

—No me enojo si me dices mama

—Gracias Mama—la abrazo—de verdad gracias por todo

—Hay me vas a hacer llorar—exclamo Neherenia

Todos incluso Mina aplaudieron ante tan bonita escena, Yaten no pudo evitar sentirse algo apenado por ese ridiculo sentimental en publico.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche avanzaba y Neherenia miraba el reloj.

—Neherenia deja de ver ese reloj—reclamo Yaten

—Es que mi amiga no ha venido aun—de pronto el celular de ella timbro—Hola, si perfecto voy al jardin a recibirte—termino la llamada—acompañame a recibirla

—Esta bien, si no eres capaz de llevarme a Rastras—bromeo

Por lo que se dirigieron a la puerta principal de la casa y ahí estaba ya la famosa amiga de Neherenia.

—Querida, buenas noches—la abrazo—cuanto tiempo—miro al joven parado a un lado— Tu eres Yaten ¿cierto?

—Si buenas Noches…

—Galaxia—comento

—Buenas noches y bienvenida Galaxia—comento el— esta es tu casa

—Vamos a la fiesta, te presentare a unos amigos—dijo Neherenia

Mina y Darien estaban en una parte del jardin platicando, cuando de pronto Mina vio quien entraba con Yaten y el color se le fue completamente.

—Galaxia…—exclamo—ella esta aquí

—No se ¿Qué hace aqui? Tranquilizate —pidio

—Vamonos Darien—suplico

—Ok, nos iremos pero espera aquí voy por tu cartera

—No, mejor te espero afuera…saldre sin que me vean y te espero en la entrada

—Bien ahí te veo y tranquila—dijo el yendo por la cartera de la rubia

Sin que se diera cuenta Yaten comenzo a seguirla, habia visto la reaccion de ella al llegar con Galaxia.

—No pense que te fueras tan pronto—dijo el deteniendola antes de llegar

—Tengo que irme asi que dejame—pidio

—Es muy temprano para irse ¿no crees?

—Darien y yo debemos irnos—comento—asi que dejame pasar

—¿A que le huyes? —la tomo del brazo

—Te suplico que me dejes ir

—No soy tonto, vi tu reaccion ante la llegada de Galaxia —comento—dime ¿Qué pasa? O la llamo en este instante

—No te atrevas—Yaten la jalo haciendola caminar unos pasos—No, porfavor…yo solo quiero irme

Esas palabras hicieron que Yaten la soltara y noto la cara de Mina que reflejaba angustia.

—Vamos te llevo de aquí… con una condicion

—Dime

—Quiero la verdad, quiero saber que ocultas —hablo con seriedad

—No.

—Dejame llamarla entonces—se dio la vuelta

—Espera, esta bien pero …dejame salir

—Muy bien sube a mi auto—ordeno

Y la rubia subio al auto de Yaten, el platinado salio de ahí sin despedirse de nadie junto a la rubia. Conducia en silencio, miro a Mina y la vio llorar… algo dentro de el se conmovio.

—¿Me prestas tu telefono?, quiero hablarle a Darien

Yaten asintio y Mina se comunico con Darien quien lamentablemente cuando iba de salida fue interceptado por un conocido y eso lo hizo entretenerse.

—¿Voy por ti? —preguntaba el pelinegro

—No, descuida todo estara bien, yo … buscame mañana en mi departamento

—Ahí estare mañana en la tarde

—Perfecto Darien—dijo terminando la llamada.

Yaten entraba al estacionamiento y al estacionarse bajo del auto… No sabia ni siquiera por que la habia chantajeado de esa forma… o bueno si lo sabia fue orillado por la CURIOSIDAD.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**Hooola se que me he tardado pero… Estoy un poco mal de salud y eso me ha provocado atrasos en actualizar pero aquí esta el cap ojala les guste!... Muchas gracias por su paciencia, su tiempo y sus comentarios. Nos vemos lueguito.**

**PD: la proxima en Actualizar es Me Faltas Tu**


	4. Lagrimas

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DARLE VIDA A LA HISTORIA, CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y ahí estaba en el departamento de Yaten, de buen gusto le destrozaba el florero en la cabeza y salia de ahí, pero a estas alturas eso no era una opcion…

—Sientate—dijo Yaten

—No gracias, prefiero estar de pie—dijo sin mirarlo—ademas estoy aquí por chantaje

—La verdad es que no me dejaste opcion Mina

—¿Tanto te interesa mi vida? —Pregunto

—Me causas curiosidad—comento de lo mas tranquilo en el sofa—y mas al ver tu reaccion al ver a Galaxia, asi que dime Mina ¿Cuál es el misterio?

—La curiosidad Mato al gato Yaten, pero esta bien…No voy a pedirte que me comprendas por que eres incapaz de sentir un sentimiento de esa naturaleza, pero si te voy a pedir…

—Aino no estas en posicion de exigir, asi que empieza a hablar, que abandone mi fiesta por ti

—Bien Kou, luego me ire no importa la hora—sentencio

—Obviamente puedes irte —sonrio—¿Quieres un trago?

—No—lo miro—de ti no quiero nada—suspiro—Yo de niña tuve muchas carencias, a veces me dormia con hambre, con frio… deseaba juguetes pero…mama no podia comprarmelos…

—Y ¿Cuál es el punto?

—Si quieres saber deja de interrumpir, que solo quiero terminar con esto y largarme—…Me propuse estudiar sabes, para no carecer de nada… trate de sacar las mejores notas y conseguir becas… y lo logre… No habia tiempo en mi vida para nada mas…Hasta que lo conoci a el—dijo derramando las lagrimas que se habia aguantado

—Vaya esto se pone interesante—comento bebiendo

—Yo estaba terminando el ultimo año de preparatoria cuando lo conoci…con el aprendi tantas cosas, nuestra amistad se convirtio en amor…realmente estaba enamorada—comento con una sonrisa nostalgica— el era un hombre rico por lo tanto…no me hacia muchas ilusiones al respecto—sonrio con amargura—pero confie en el

—Perdon que interrumpa tu bello relato, pero esto ¿Qué tiene que ver con galaxia? —Pregunto el platinado

—Yo… Estoy casada con el hijo de Galaxia—dijo de golpe mostrandole a Yaten el anillo de matrimonio que portaba

El platinado estaba atonito ante semejante revelacion, eso si que no se lo esperaba.

—¿Casada? —Pregunto incredulo

—Si, llevo 3 años casada con…Haruka Tenou

—¿Pero como? —decia sorprendido

—Muy simple me enamore, Haruka es el amor de mi vida era el hombre mas dulce que habia conocido, detallista, romantico—sonrio—Claro Galaxia jamas me acepto pero eso jamas me importo yo era feliz con el, eramos una familia unida, aun recuerdo cuando Haruka supo de mi embarazo

Yaten estaba boquiabierto iba de sorpresa en sorpresa.

**FLASH BACK**

_La rubia esperaba a Haruka para cenar, el llego de lo mas contento_

—_¿Cuál era la sorpresa preciosa? —Pregunto besandola_

—_Bueno antes sientate a comer si, por que esta es una noticia muy especial—_sonrio guiandolo a la mesa

—_Esta bien—sonrio—ahora dime preciosa ¿Cuál fue la sorpresa?_

—_Haruka mi cielo estamos esperando un bebe —sonrio_

—_Mina eso es maravilloso—la abrazo y beso— es la mejor noticia del mundo, Voy a ser papa—sonrio—Voy a cuidarte mucho_

—_Y yo me dejare cuidar —lo beso—tengo 2 meses_

—_Wow 2 meses —sonrio— te amo Mina de verdad eres mi vida_

—_Y tu la mia —lo beso_

**Fin Flash Back.**

—¿tienes un hijo? —pregunto Yaten poniéndose de pie

Las lagrimas en Mina se hicieron presente de nuevo.

—Yo era Feliz a pesar de que Galaxia no me aceptaba, con el amor de Haruka me bastaba—comento— Cuando nació nuestro bebe Haruka se volvió Feliz…y yo también…De pronto Haruka comenzó a cambiar llegaba tarde, casi nunca estaba en casa…Empezamos a discutir constante mente.

—¿Dónde esta tu Hijo? ¿Dónde esta Haruka? —Pregunto Yaten

—Mi hijo tenia dos años, le hice una hermosa fiesta con las amistades de Haruka… el no llego a la fiesta, lo llame y nunca contesto. Para mi desde hace mucho era evidente que Haruka tenia otra mujer—confeso con amargura—pero yo lo amaba tanto que me volvi ciega… pero lloraba en mi soledad.

Yaten escuchaba atentamente a Mina, estaba asombrado jamás hubiera imaginado que ella fuese la señora tenou.

—Mina yo…

—Callate Yaten, querías saber la verdad ¿no? —lo miro—una noche fui por Haruka a su oficina con mi hijo… y estaba con ella yo la vi… los vi besándose—comento con tristeza— Haruka me vio y como si nada pasara …Sali de la oficina con el subimos a mi auto con mi hijo…

**Flash Back**

—_¿Por qué? —pregunto Mina _

—_No es momento de hablar Mina—dijo Haruka—hablaremos con calma en casa _

—_¿Con calma? —respondió con ironia—Tienes una amante, te encuentro con ella y quieres que hablemos con calma ¡No seas Cínico¡ —grito la rubia_

—_Nada tiene por que cambiar Mina, yo te amo…ella es …_

—_Ella es todo lo que galaxia quería para ti—comento —Lo se Haruka, de nada ha valido esforzarme tanto —dijo molesta—esto no puede seguir asi …llevo mucho tiempo …sospechando que me engañas y no puedo con esto Haruka_

—_Vamos Mina tenemos una familia…_

—_Por lo visto lo olvidaste—dijo sin despegar la vista del volante—quiero el divorcio —respondió conteniendo las lagrimas _

—_No Mina el divorcio no, jamás me voy a divorciar de ti ¿Quieres que la deje? Pues lo hare pero no te voy a perder_

**Fin Flash Back**

—A partir de ese momento crei en Haruka, quise pensar que todo estaria bien, pense que superariamos esto—miro a Yaten— pero no fue asi, de pronto sus faltas a casa fueron mas constantes…Me torturaba a mi misma pensando que estaba con ella …dia y noche—sonrio— ella lo enloquecio a tal punto que de pronto Mi Haruka…se volvio un desconocido

—Estoy sorprendido, no he de negarlo pero tambien muy confundido—confeso—es que…Tu esposa de Haruka…—susurro

—Si lo se soy muy poca cosa—sonrio con ironia—pero tu opinion es lo que menos me importa—confeso—supongo que conoces a Haruka ¿verdad?

—Muy poco la verdad—dijo el— lo vi un par de veces de niños y quizas una que otra vez …hace años, no sabia nada de el desde hace años y de Galaxia menos…¿Dónde esta Haruka? ¿Te separaste de el?

—Una noche discuti con Haruka, iba a abandonarme…cosa a la que ya me habia resignado pero queria llevarse a mi pequeño—confeso y un recuerdo vino a su mente

**FLASH BACK**

_Y ahí estaban en la habitacion como dos extraños…ella lo veia empacar con todo el dolor de su alma. El la saco de sus_ pensamientos.

—_Voy a tramitar el divorcio lo mas pronto posible—admitio—descuida tendras una pension con la cual viviras muy bien y esta casa sera tuya, no voy a dejarte desprotegida_

—_No me importa tu dinero—lo miro tratando de contener las lagrimas—Mi hijo y yo nos vamos de aquí_

—_Creo que no me has entendido Mina, mi hijo se va conmigo le dare un nuevo hogar…—ni siquiera termino de hablar pues la rubia lo habia abofeteado_

—_¿Cómo se te ocurre? —lo enfrento furiosa—Jamas voy a permitir que me quites a mi hijo_

—_Tengo todo para ganar Mina y lo sabes, asi que pon en una maleta las cosas del niño por que se va conmigo_

_Mina salio de la habitacion y se fue a la de su bebe, el niño estaba dormido asi que empaco ropa en una maleta y una cosa era segura, Ella se iria de ahí con el niño. Cuando tuvo todo listo lo tomo en brazos y bajo a prisa hacia la sala y ahí estaba Haruka._

—_Dame a mi hijo Mina—dijo con seriedad_

—_No, jamas te lo voy a dar y menos para que lo crie esa mujer—sentencio—Y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer_

—_Que me lo des—le arrebato al niño—conmigo estara mucho mejor, ¿Qué puedes darle tu? Ademas no voy a permitir que mi hijo este lejos de mi…_

—_¿Por qué? ¿Tanto te ha transtornado esa mujer? —lo miro—¿Qué paso contigo?_

—_No hagas mas dificiles las cosas Mina—sentencio Haruka—vas a verlo los fines de semana si quieres—oferto_

—_No me lo quites, el esta apegado a mi SOY SU MADRE—Grito, y en ese momento el llanto del niño se escucho, la discusion lo habia despertado—Damelo…¿si?_

—_Mañana a primera hora vendra mi abogado, yo me voy…mientras duro fue …_

—_Callate…—las lagrimas se hicieron presentes—voy a pelear por mi Hijo, eso te lo aseguro_

_De pronto la lluvia comenzo a caer y Haruka estaba ya por irse…_

—_A pesar de todo…Te amo Haruka—dejo que salir las lagrimas—No puedo detenerte, ni lo hare…_

_Haruka la miro y por un momento quizas la tentacion de quedarse lo invadio…camino hacia Mina._

—_soy un idiota por hacerte sufrir asi, pero esto es mas fuerte que yo…solo dejame irme con mi Hijo esta noche y mañana lo traere_

—_¿Por qué no te quedas hoy? Nuestro bebe no esta acostumbrado a dormir en casas extrañas…—sugirio esperanzada a que aceptara para poder ella irse de ahí con su hijo_

—_No quiero hacer esto mas dificil…asi que me voy—se puso de pie_

_La rubia estaba aterrada no iba a permitir que se llevara a su hijo. Podia reponerse de perder a Haruka, pero a su bebe no._

—_No voy a permitir que salgas de aquí con mi Hijo—sentencio poniendose de pie frente a el_

—_¡Dejame Pasar! —la avento haciendola caer al piso y salio subiendo al auto_

—_¡No te lo lleves! —grito y salio corriendo, subio a su auto tras Haruka…la lluvia comenzaba a caer fuerte_

_Ella trataba de no perderlo de vista, mientras que el conducia rapido tratando de perderla…La angustia se apodero de Mina…¿Quién era ese Hombre? En definitiva no era su Haruka…_

_De pronto ante sus ojos la rubia solo vio como Haruka perdia el control del auto que volco varias veces sobre la carretera, a como sus pies se los permitieron corrio hacia el auto…Haruka y su bebe estaban atrapados entre los hierros del auto._

—_¡HARUKA! ¡ALEXIS! —Gritaba con desesperacion, escuchaba a lo lejos la ambulancia….y de pronto todo se volvio oscuro._

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

—Si yo …no lo hubiera seguido nada de esto hubiera pasado—comento con lagrimas—yo solo queria que me devolviera a Alexis—cerro sus puños

—Mina…Lo lamento mucho—apenas pronuncio Yaten

—No quiero tu lastima ni la de nadie Yaten —lo miro

—¿Qué paso con ellos?

—.Cuando desperte… recibi las peores noticias que he recibido en mi vida—comento con amargura.

**FLASH BACK**

_Mina despertaba en un cuarto de hospital, se levanto de pronto al recordar lo que habia pasado. De pronto el medico entro a la habitacion._

—_¿Darien? —Pregunto—¿Cómo esta Haruka y Alexis?_

—_Mina…—el pelinegro trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas_

—_¿Qué pasa? ¡No te quedes calladó! —grito—¿estan bien verdad?_

—_Lo lamento Mucho Mina—se acerco a ella y la abrazo—Alexis murio_

_Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de la rubia una y otra vez… se quedo muda por unos minutos…_

—_¡NO! Mi Alexis no —grito—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —gritaba mientras Darien la abrazaba—Darien dime que me estas mintiendo—lo miro con las lagrimas cayendo sobre sus mejias_

—_Lo lamento Mina pero… el impacto fue grave y… el niño ni siquiera traia cinturon de seguridad_

—_Hay no Darien porfavor no, ¡Despiertame de esta pesadilla! Te lo suplico—poco a poco se dejo caer de rodillas—¡Despiertame Ya Darien! —grito, Darien solo atino a abrazarla_

—_Que mas quisiera Mina, pero…no es asi tienes que ser fuerte_

—_No me pidas eso…Alexis era mi vida—murmuro—y Haruka ¿Cómo esta? —vio que Darien se quedaba callado—¡Habla Darien! _

—_Mina…es tan dificil decirte esto—comento—Haruka sufrio multiples fracturas y golpes, asi como una hemorragia interna…y bueno el… esta en coma Mina_

—_¿Qué?... pero ¿se va a recuperar?_

—_Debido a el daño que Haruka ha sufrido es posible que si despertara del coma, los daños sean severos, quizas no pueda moverse o pierda movilidad en su cuerpo—dijo con pesar—no se si despertara del coma Mina, y de hacerlo pues sus condiciones de vida…_

—_¡Callate! —ordeno— como broma ya estuvo bueno—sonrio con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas_

—_No miento Mina…—susurro_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

—Mi mundo se vino abajo Yaten—hablo Mina—en un segundo habia perdido a mis dos amores… estaba viviendo el sueño mas amargo que te puedas imaginar

—Mina…

—Ver a mi pequeño ahí sin vida fue lo peor que pudo pasarme—Mina limpiaba sus lagrimas bruscamente con sus manos

**FLASH BACK**

_Tenia que ver a su Alexis, comprobar que Darien no le estaba mintiendo…Darien la acompaño a la habitacion donde estaba el pequeño._

_Mina sentia que sus piernas no respondian, camino hacia la cama en donde estaba su bebe tapado con una sabana…llego a un lado de la cama._

—_Porfavor Alexis despierta—susurro bajito—Mami esta aquí, despierta y nos iremos a casa…voy a comprarte muchos juguetes pero porfavor mi Vida despierta—Decia Mina con un nudo en la garganta—Abre esos ojitos y sonrieme… Porfavor—susurro_

—_Mina…_

—_Dejame Darien—grito—dejame —volvio su mirada hacia su hijo, lo destapo con cuidado y se aferro al cuerpo pequeño sin vida—¡Despierta! No me dejes…te lo suplico Alexis…Despierta—los gritos de Mina le rompian el corazon a Darien—Porfavor mi niño…Mami no podra vivir sin ti…!Me quiero morir contigo! —dijo dejando que las lagrimas fluyeran sin cesar_

_Darien la dejo desahogarse hasta que se canso de llorar, aun con el niño entre sus brazos._

—_Voy a encargarme de los tramites para el funeral de Alexis—dijo el pelinegro, Mina no respondio nada, el se acerco a ella—Vamos no es bueno que estes aquí tienes que descansar_

—_No puedo dejarlo Darien —dijo sin llorar— el me necesita aquí…_

—_Haruka tambien te necesita Mina, tienes que ser fuerte_

—_No…Ni siquiera se si voy a poder con esto…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Mina lloraba y Yaten estaba en silencio se sentia un reverendo idiota por haber pensado mal de Mina, jamas imagino todo esto…simplemente le fue mas facil juzgar ….

—Tranquilizate Mina—intento acercarse a ella

—¡No me toques! —lo miro a la defensiva, La mirada de Yaten era indescriptible…—como puedes suponer Galaxia me culpa de todo esto… de la muerta de mi hijo y de que Haruka se encuentre en coma—su mirada estaba perdida—Ella quiere desconectar a Haruka, pues no hay posibilidades que den esperanza con Haruka…No me imagino a Haruka postrado en una cama de por vida… Y se que esta sufriendo… pero yo no puedo dejarlo ir—rompio en llanto—Galaxia solo vino a verlo una vez, yo he estado dia y noche con el a pesar de que quizas no me escuche…ahora que comence la universidad solo estoy con el en las noches

—De verdad siento mucho lo que te ha pasado—dijo el con sinceridad

—Espero haber dejado satisfecha tu curiosidad—respondio con dureza—ahora si me permites debo irme y si algo no te quedo claro o quieres saber las cosas con mas detalle…Preguntale a Galaxia

—Espera no puedo dejar que te vayas asi—la detuvo—calmate dejame llevarte

—No, muchas gracias Yaten. Ahora dejame salir

—¿Quién era la amante de Haruka? —Pregunto—¿Qué fue de ella?

—Ha estado en contacto con Galaxia, se que mas de una vez ha visto a Haruka en el hospital cuando no estoy—confeso—por fortuna no nos hemos encontrado aun, el nombre de ella me lo reservo…si sientes curiosidad averigualo—sonrio con ironia—ahora si me disculpas quiero descansar

Mina salio de ahí y Yaten aunque queria detenerla, no tenia fundamento alguno para hacerlo y mucho menos cara despues de haber pensado lo peor de ella. Pero no podia dejarla ir asi…asi que salio tras ella quizas con suerte la alcanzaria.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Recordar todo eso le dolia… No lo habia superado el dolor de toda esta situacion la estaba superando, de no ser por Zafiro y Darien quizas ella hubiera perdido la razon…y ahora Galaxia habia regresado, quizas con el proposito de desconectar a Haruka y solo de pensarlo su corazon se estrujaba.

—¿Mina?

—¿Qué haces aquí Yaten?

—Estaba….voy a llevarte a casa

—No, el taxi no tarda en venir, ya sabes lo que querias ahora dejame en paz no estoy de humor para soportarte…

—¿Por qué eres tan terca? —pregunto con desesperacion

—Mira Yaten …—suspiro—lo que menos quiero es hablar contigo, creeme en mi vida tengo muchos problemas como para soportarte a ti—justo en ese momento paro un Taxi y la rubia se subio en el dejandolo ahí parado.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaten llego a su departamento y se sintio un miserable…No imaginaba que esa rubia podia ocultar un dolor tan grande. Era un inconciente en definitiva encerrado en su burbuja de amargura…¿Y ahora? ¿Qué podia hacer?...en esta caso una disculpa quizas no arreglaria nada…Yaten no pudo dormir.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina estaba cansada, agotada en definitiva ahora que Yaten sabia la verdad ¿Qué pasaria? Es decir como quiera tenia cierto lazo con Galaxia…y era claro que la madre de Haruka le haria la vida imposible…y si Perdia a Haruka, aunque siendo honesta hace mucho que lo habia que el enfretamiento con Galaxia estaba a unos pasos de darse y tenia miedo.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente Mina decidio no ir a la universidad estaba cansada y no estaba de humor para estar en clases, ni siquiera tenia cabeza para concentrarse.

Yaten si estaba en la universidad, habia notado la ausencia de la rubia.

—Mina no vino—hablo Seiya—ni siquiera me despedi de ella anoche

—Si…—fue lo unico que dijo Yaten

—¿Qué te pasa Yaten? ¿No vas a insultarla?

—De verdad Seiya no estoy de humor

—Yaten tu nunca estas de humor , asi que eso no es novedad—dijo el— por cierto a Tia Neherenia casi le da un infarto cuando no te encontro en la fiesta

—Me lo imagine—comento—mas tarde la buscare—fue lo ultimo que dijo y la mañana en clases fue de lo mas larga para el.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

El platinado conducia hacia su casa, tenia que ver a su madre, auque lo mas seguro era que Galaxia estaria ahí, estaciono su auto y entro a casa siendo recibida por su madre.

—Mi chiquitin que milagro que vienes a verme, despues de que te fuiste anoche

—Lo siento Neherenia tuve un inconveniente—sonrio—enserio lo lamento tanto

—Vaya Buenos dias Yaten—saludaba Galaxia que llegaba a la sala

—Buenos dias Señora Tenou

—Vamos hijo solo dime galaxia —se acomodo en el sofa—me da mucho gusto verte

—Si no mal recuerdo tienes un hijo ¿cierto?

—Si mi Haruka—respondio—que en este momento estaria aquí y no postrado en una cama

—Hay mi chiquitin no sabes lo que ha pasado, Harukita esta en coma, por culpa de una mala mujer—atino a decir—Neherenia esta tan sola

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —pregunto interesado, despues de todo escuchar dos versiones no le haria mal

—Mi hijo se enamoro de una mala mujer que lo hizo infeliz desde que se casaron, Haruka ya no lo soportaba y decidio abandonarla llevandose con el a mi pequeño nieto—contaba— ella los persiguio y …el tuvo un accidente mi nieto murio y el esta en coma…

—¿Cómo sabes que asi pasaron las cosas? —Pregunto Yaten

—Lo investigue, desde que conoci a esa mujer supe que seria la ruina de mi hijo, lo que si es seguro es que esa mujercita va a arrepentirse de haber llegado a nuestras vidas…cuando desconecte a mi hijo, me encargare de que su vida sea miserable.

—¿Vas a desconectarlo? —Pregunto Neherenia

—Asi es, no quiero verlo en una cama y se que el esta sufriendo—confeso—ademas antes de verlo sin movimiento prefiero verlo morir, se que el no soportaria vivir en esas condiciones

—Pero la medicina ha avanzado mucho —hablo Yaten— a lo mejor hay algo que hacer

—Lamentablemente no la hay, mi decision ya esta tomada

—Pero ¿Su esposa esta deacuerdo? —Pregunto Neherenia

—No me importa lo que esa mujercita quiera, es mi hijo —recalco—y ya esta decidido, por esa mujer me he quedado sin mi nieto y sin mi Hijo —la mirada de Galaxia estaba llena de odio

—Calmate querida —la abrazo Neherenia

—¿Dónde esta tu hijo? —Pregunto Yaten

—En el hospital central de Tokio, cuando paso todo estaban aquí

—Lamento tener que irme pero tengo cosas que hacer —dijo el ojiverde— pero cualquier cosa me localizas en el celular—se despidió Yaten

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina estaba con Darien y Zafiro, explicandoles lo que sucedió anoche al salir de la fiesta.

—Pero ¿Cómo se atrevio ese infeliz? —Bramo Zafiro—Y tu Darien ¿Por qué la dejaste sola?

—Calmate Zaf no es culpa de Darien, esto tenia que pasar…ademas como sea evite el encuentro con Galaxia almenos por unos dias —miro a Darien—hoy ire a ver a Haruka…quizas pronto Galaxia decida…desconectarlo

—Mina tu sabes que no apoyo en nada a Galaxia pero no crees que esto es lo mejor para Haruka —hablo Zafiro—piensa si Haruka despertara ¿Qué clase de vida tendria? ¿Cómo seria tu vida?

—Si yo no lo hubiera seguido… esto no estaria pasando —los ojos de Mina se cristalizaron— tengo la culpa de esto…

—Vamos Mina sabes que no es asi—respondio Darien

El silencio los invadio a los 3, los hermanos Chiba sabian como se sentia Mina y querian hacer mas por ella, pero no sabian ¿Cómo ayudarla?.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La rubia no habia podido descansar para nada, ya estaba en el hospital, Darien tenia turno esa noche y Zaf como siempre acompaño a Mina.

Ella sola entraba a la habitacion de Haruka… camino con timidez hacia la cama el corazon le latio fuertemente . Se paro a su lado y lo contemplo…estaba Palido, su cabello se notaba sin brillo alguno…No era para nada el Haruka del que ella se habia enamorado.

Se acomodo en la silla al lado de el y tomo su mano entre las suyas.

_¿sabes? Tu mama esta aquí, supongo que me esperan dias dificiles te soy sincera ¡Quiero que despiertes! Que me mires con esos ojos que me encantan y sonrias, anhelo volver el tiempo atrás …y volver al punto en el que eramos felices—Mina sonrio y acaricio con delicadeza su mano—¿Qué hago Haruka? ¿Cómo te dejo ir?...si simplemente no puedo….soy egoista quizas, o una tonta por que hace mucho te perdi…¿sabes? Quisiera tantas respuestas que quizas nunca tendre, se que si te vas nuestro Alexis no estara solito…—las lagrimas de Mina salieron sin reparo—¿Cómo nos paso esto? Yo hice todo para que fueses Feliz…No se en que falle, Me enamore de ti como nunca lo habia hecho…Jamas hubiera querido que pasara esto ¿Recuerdas los sueños que teniamos? —Mina sonrio con lagrimas—Queriamos 2 hijos…Alexis era tu orgullo, se parecia mucho a ti. Tambien queriamos una Niña …¿Por qué pasan estas cosas?... —Mina lo abrazo—se que me escuchas Haru…Porfavor Despierta —pidio como tantas veces anteriores sin obteber respuesta positiva.._

La rubia se quedo ahí a cuidarlo no le importaba que el estuviera en ese estado.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Holaaaaaaaa! Espero que el cap sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sobre todo por su paciencia para esperar actualizacion. Nos leemos lueguito.**_


	5. Chapter 5

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DARLE VIDA A LA HISTORIA, CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Mina despertaba, le dolia la cabeza… se habia quedado dormida en la habitacion de Haruka…vio su reloj apenas eran las 2 de la mañana… lo miro con nostalgia, parecia estar dormido. Decidio salir de ahí.

—¿Nos vamos a casa? —Pregunto Zafiro

—Pense que te habias ido ya

—Bien sabes que no, no sin ti y honestamente creo que debes descansar

—¿Dónde esta Darien?

—En emergencias…le dije que te llevaria a casa

—Ok te tomare la palabra

Zafiro la abrazo y asi salieron de ahí…realmente la rubia estaba muy cansada tanto que se quedo dormida en el auto. Siendo Zafiro quien la llevara en brazos hasta su cama

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina despertaba cansada, ya no podia faltar a la universidad asi como tampoco podia seguir sin enfrentar a Galaxia…se ducho desayuno y se fue a la universidad.

Al llegar se encontro con Rubeus quien se acerco a saludarla y ella respondio de buena manera.

—Pense que hoy tampoco venias —comento el pelirojo caminando hacia ella

—Pues aquí estoy—sonrio—¿Te veo en la otra clase?

—Si, es una lastima que solo tengamos una clase juntos—dijo despidiendose—te veo despues.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Entro al salon por Suerte no estaba Yaten, y siendo honesta no sabia ni como tratarlo. Se acomodo en su asiento y de pronto entro Seiya.

—Buenos dias—saludo dandole un beso

—Hola Seiya ¿Cómo estas?

—Por lo que veo mejor que tu, no te veia desde la fiesta de Yaten

—He tenido algunos inconvenientes…

Y justo en ese instante entraba Yaten, quien la vio con Seiya y decidio sentarse un poco alejado de ambos…solo les dirigio una mirada

—Quien sabe que le pasa a Yaten ¿estan peleados?

—Desde que lo conoci—comento en broma para aligerar el ambiente

La clase transcurrio de lo mas tranquila para la rubia dentro de lo que se podia, por que sus pensamientos eran un lio. En el receso se junto con Rubeus a tomar un café, ella sabia que por lo que escuchaba el chico no era buena compañía pero con ella se habia comportado.

—¿Qué planes tienes al graduarte? —Pregunto el

—Te soy honesta no lo se con claridad, quisiera hacer mi propia empresa

—Eso suena interesante y ¿tienes alguna idea en mente?

—Una empresa de ropa para bebes—comento—¿Y tu?

—Voy a hacerme cargo de administrar los negocios de familia

Yaten se encontraba en el pasillo de la universidad, no sabia que decirle a Mina…¿Cómo acercarse a ella? ¿Cómo ayudarla?.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana para Mina habia terminado, eso si tenia mucho en que ponerse al corriente en la universidad, a la salida estaba Zafiro esperandola.

—¡Zaf! —saludo—no pense que vendrias…o ¿pasa algo malo?

—No, descuida solo quise pasar por ti ¿nos vamos ya?

—Claro

—Entonces sube—le abrio la puerta y se fue de ahí con el

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué te pasa Yaten? Hoy en definitiva no eres tu

—Seiya necesito hablar contigo acompañame a mi departamento

—Si, claro pero ¿estas bien?

—Espera que lleguemos ahí podemos hablar con tranquilidad

—bien te sigo en mi auto entonces.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Serena estaba frente a la puerta de el, suspiro y se animo a entrar

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo….bueno—intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas—¿podemos hablar?

—No se de que quieres que hablemos Serena—hablo el con Seriedad— estoy muy ocupado

—No pense verte en la fiesta Darien…

—Yo menos pero por lo que viste no me afecta tu presencia

—La chica es ¿tu novia?

—No. Es solo una buena amiga, ahora si me disculpas tengo pacientes que atender

—Si, claro —dijo dando la vuelta saliendo de ahí

Le dolia su indiferencia claro que si pero ¿Qué mas podia esperar? Despues de que las cosas no terminaron bien, habia intentado arreglar las cosas pero no habia resultado.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—¿Qué? —exclamo Seiya al escuchar lo que Yaten le contaba—¿estas seguro?

—De no ser asi no estaria contandotelo, es mas Galaxia me conto su version

—Pero eso es…terrible ¿te imaginas? El dolor de Mina ante la situacion—miro a su primo—y tu pensando mal de ella

En definitiva Seiya no lo estaba haciendo sentir mejor de ninguna forma, pero una cosa era cierta tenia razon.

—¿crees que no lo se?

—Y ¿Qué pasara ahora? Es decir…¿Qué haras tu?

—No lo se, ni siquiera se que decirle ahora, tu ¿Qué harias en mi lugar? —pregunto esperanzado a que Seiya le diera alguna opcion

—Hay si no sabes tu, menos yo, Ademas aun falta ver que pasa con Haruka ¿no? —Pregunto a lo que Yaten asintio—y que tal si el despierta, yo creo que Mina tiene demasiados problemas como para que tu seas uno mas

—¿en conclusion? —lo miro

—Si no te cae bien alejate de ella, si no la ayudas no le compliques la vida—expreso con claridad—a todo esto ¿ella te lo conto por su propia voluntad?

—No, el dia de la fiesta la presione para que lo hiciera—admitio

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? , no creo que la curiosidad haya sido inmensa

—Porfavor Seiya

—No Yaten porfavor tu —recrimino— eres un inmaduro ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

—Basta Seiya

—Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿Qué te pasa con ella?

—Dejame ya Seiya porfavor —pidio—hice mal lo acepto ¿estas contento?

—Antes de que diga algo mas sera mejor que me retire, te veo despues—dijo saliendo de ahí

Yaten se tiro al sofa y solo atino a cerrar los ojos…

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Galaxia ¿vas a salir? —Pregunto Neherenia

—Si, voy a salir a ver a mi hijo quiero hablar con su medico

—¿te acompaño?

—No querida, es algo que debo hacer sola luego ire a hacer una visita —se despidio—Te veo luego

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué te pasa Seiya? —Pregunto Serena

—Discuti con Yaten

—¿Qué paso?

—Perdoname Bombom pero no puedo contarte esto, es algo delicado mejor te invito a un helado —sonrio

—Me parece bien—lo beso fugazmente en los labios.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darien estaba en su consultorio cuando tocaron a su puerta.

—Adelante—respondió sorprendido al ver a la persona que entraba a su consultorio—Señora Galaxia

—Llamame Galaxia—contesto—veo que estas sorprendido de verme ¿no?

—Muy sorprendido para ser exactos, siéntese —indico—Supongo que no ha cambiado de opinión respecto a Haruka

—Te equivocas—comento—pero antes dime ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?

—No ha habido cambios en el, no sabemos cuando pueda despertar…y de hacerlo quizás no pueda moverse

—He estado en contacto con uno de los mejores médicos que tratan este tipo de lesiones—comento—no voy a resignarme a ver a mi hijo en una silla de ruedas

—Esta en todo su derecho de hacer lo que estime conveniente pero antes que nada, el debe despertar y luego hacerle las pruebas necesarias

—Va a despertar Darien, yo lo se—expreso convencida—¿podria verlo?

—Si, sígame porfavor —pidió saliendo de ahí con ella—la dejo sola

—Gracias…Mina ¿Viene a verlo?

—A diario viene desde que esta aquí

—Claro se siente culpable—comento, Darien salió de ahí sin decirle mas.

_Haruka Tienes que despertar, eres mi único Hijo y no quiero perderte…Se que no he estado contigo en estos meses pero es que simplemente no podía verte asi, Despierta porfavor—le dio un beso en la frente—Hare todo para que seas el mismo de siempre…y la hare pagar a ella…—La mujer acaricio el rostro de su hijo, y se acomodo en la silla a su lado un momento._

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina había salido a caminar sola por el parque llego a la sombra de un árbol en donde se acurruco a ver los niños jugar…la nostalgia la invadió y un recuerdo vino a su mente.

**FLASH BACK**

_La rubia contaba con 7 meses de embarazo se veía radiante y hermosa, caminaba por el centro comercial de la mano de Haruka ambos habían salido a comprar las cosas que faltaban para la habitación del bebe._

—_Me gustaría ver aquella tienda—la señalo—hay cosas muy lindas _

—_Lo que tu digas preciosa—sonrio—llevaremos lo que tu quieras_

_Asi ambos entraron a la tienda de bebes, en donde Mina parecía embobada con la ropa de bebes, quería llevárselo todo._

—_¿Te gusta este? —Pregunto Haruka señalando una pijama en tono azul, con un osito café bordado al frente_

—_Esta divino—comento emocionada—¿podemos llevarlo?_

—_Bien sabes que si—la beso—puedes llevar lo que quieras_

—_Me estas consintiendo mucho—lo abrazo—y me voy a mal acostumbrar—sonrio—Mira, la ropa de niña es preciosa—lo jalo hasta llevarlo a ese sector_

—_Te aseguro que cuando tengamos una nena vendremos por lo que quieras—sonrio_

—_Te Amo_

—_Y yo a ti—respondio el dandole un beso _

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Los ojos de Mina se cristalizaron, y antes de derramar una lagrima decidio irse a su casa. Al llegar se preparo un Te y justo cuando iba tomarselo tocaron a su puerta y de inmediato abrio.

—Vaya que bueno verte—dijo Galaxia entrando sin invitacion, Mina estaba asustada y sorprendida, no esperaba que ella llegara a buscarla—¿Qué pasa? Viste a un fantasma, cierra la puerta no querras que los demas vecinos escuchen.

La rubia cerro la puerta tratando de controlarse, no queria demostrarle lo nerviosa que podia estar.

—No pense…

—Tu nunca piensas—la interrumpio—de haberlo hecho Haruka no estaria en el hospital

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa! —se defendio—Haruka decidio irse, Ya tenia otra mujer—la miro—y eso lo sabes muy bien

—Si se busco otra es por que eres muy poca cosa Mina—miro a la rubia con dureza—Maldigo la hora en que apareciste en su vida

—Vete de mi casa—ordeno la rubia

—¿Tu casa? —respondio con ironia—te recuerdo que todo lo que tienes es de mi hijo, y si yo quiero puedo dejarte en la calle—sonrio

—Haz lo que quieras—la enfrento—no me importa lo material, aunque no me creas daria lo que fuera por que Haruka estuviera bien

—Pretendes que te crea, en fin solo voy a informarte algo—la miro—Ella vendra a visitar a Haruka…

—No voy a permitirlo—la reto—eso no

—Para tu mala suerte no estoy pidiendote permiso, no puedes hacer nada al respecto—sonrio —bueno eso era todo por ahora, ya decidire que hacer contigo—dijo saliendo de ahí.

Mina cerro la puerta, no iba a llorar al menos esta vez no…¿Qué importaba si perdia todo? Ya habia perdido lo que mas queria en la vida.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Un par de dias despues para su mala suerte Mina y Yaten tenian que desarrollar unos ejercicios.

—¿Dónde nos reunimos? —Pregunto Yaten

—En ningun lado, si no te importa me gustaria que nos dividieramos los ejercicios y cada uno trabaja en su casa

—Pero es en equipo—protesto

—Bien entonces nos reuniremos una hora mas a la salida de clases aquí en la universidad—expreso—ya sea en la cafeteria o en un salon libre

—Me parece bien, ¿comenzamos hoy?

—No, sera mañana hoy tengo cosas que hacer—lo miro con seriedad

—¿Te llevo?

—No, y ahorrate esa amabilidad —dijo yendose de ahí.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Dias despues Mina estaba en un salon de la universidad con Yaten terminando los ejercicios, el ambiente era tenso igual que los dias anteriores. Se hablaban lo necesario y en mas de una ocasión Yaten trato de hacer platica, pero no le funciono en lo mas minimo.

—Nunca vas a perdonarme ¿verdad? —comento Yaten

—Porfavor Yaten no estamos aquí para hablar de cosas personales—advirtio

—¿Crees que solo tu tienes problemas? —dijo el molesto

—Se que no soy la unica que tiene problemas, pero no ando por la vida como otros presionando para enterarme de la vida de los demas

—Ya te dije que lo sentia—respondio desesperado, acaso ella ¿no podia entender?

—Toma—le entrego los ejercicios—Ya los termine y descuida estan correctos, asi que como ya termine lo que tenia que hacer me voy—se puso de pie y se dirigio a la puerta, salio de ahí sin decir mas

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Yaten estaba en su departamento y de pronto un recuerdo cruzo su mente

**FLASH BACK**

_Yaten estaba en su habitacion contaba con 15 años en ese entonces, era un chico rebelde en definitiva, su padre lo habia castigado por haberse peleado con unos chicos en el colegio_

—_¿Qué te pasa Yaten? Estoy harto, esa no es la educacion que te he dado_

—_Tu ni siquiera estas en casa —respondio—y dejame solo que no quiero hablar contigo_

—_Es la ultima vez que tolero ese comportamiento—dijo saliendo de la habitacion del chico_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

En definitiva su padre nunca tenia tiempo para el, ni para Neherenia eso lo tuvo mas que claro siempre… su papa era su mayor heroe pero de pronto todo se vino abajo…Habia visto a su padre con muchas mujeres y se sintio de cierta forma traicionado por la doble moral que su padre tenia. De Neherenia solo habia recibido cariño, ella siempre se preocupo por el y jamas lo dejo solo. Aunque no lo pareciera la queria demasiado.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

DIAS DESPUES …

Yaten habia ido a visitar a su madre, por ella se habia enterado de la decision de Galaxia, asi como tambien de ciertos planes hacia Mina.

—¿Cómo dices? —Pregunto sorprendido—¿puede dejarla sin casa?

—Puede dejarla sin nada ya que Haruka no habia hecho un nuevo testamento—comento—y el que esta vigente dice que nombra a Galaxia dueña absoluta de todo cuento posee, ademas al parecer hay una clausula que menciona que si el esta incapacitado de alguna forma sera ella quien administre todo

—Pero eso es injusto

—Yaten tu ¿conoces a esa chica?

—No se si la recuerdes —expreso—vino con Darien a mi fiesta

—asi que es ella, no parece ser una mala chica—dijo con cierto pesar— voy a pedirte que no te metas en esto, son problemas que no nos pertenecen

—No voy a permitir que la deje en la calle—miro su reloj—debo irme pero vendre luego —se despidio saliendo de ahí.

Quizas era el remordimiento el que lo movia en estos momentos, pero algo haria en caso de que Mina se quedara desprotegida.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Los dias pasaban entre la universidad y las actividades de cada uno, Mina tenia una rutina monotona, que Yaten ya se sabia de memoria… de pronto observo a Mina en uno de los salones vacios. Ella noto su presencia.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿te sientes bien?

—Ahora ¿te preocupo? —comento con ironia

—Siendo honesto preocuparias a cualquiera—la miro—yo solo pregunto lo obvio

—¡Yaten! —exclamo Hotaru— al fin te encuentro

—¿Qué sucede? —la miro molesto

—Dijiste que nos iriamos juntos…¿interrumpi algo? —miro a Mina

—Nada importante—dijo la rubia tomando su bolso—hasta luego—dijo saliendo de ahí

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

La rubia apenas llegaba a su departamento, y frente a su puerta estaba Galaxia, con esa Mirada dura que la caracterizaba.

—Hasta que llegas—la miro

—¿Le paso algo a Haruka? —atino a preguntar apenas

—No creo que pueda pasarle algo peor, vengo a decirte que a partir de hoy no puedes tocar el dinero de Haruka

—Como digas—la miro— eso no me afecta en nada

—Pues deberia por que según se no tienes trabajo ¿o si?, ademas te doy 2 dias para irte de este departamento

—¿Cómo? —la miro incredula—pero…

—Que no tengas donde vivir no es mi problema, ya estas sabedora—se dio la vuelta dejandola ahí.

Mina entro a aquel departamento y en definitiva no se iria dos dias despues…se iria en ese mismo instante. Solo arreglo su ropa en las maletas y sus cosas personales. En definitiva no contaba con mucho dinero, una hora despues salia de aquel departamento…no queria llamar a Darien ni a Zafiro, al menos no ahora… camino por la calle con ambas maletas y su bolso no pudo evitar que las lagrimas fluyeran.

Se acomodo en la parada de auto bus para pensar ¿A dónde ir? Y en estos momentos deseaba tener una amiga. La realidad es que no tenia ninguna.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—Mina vine lo mas rapido que pude—decia Seiya— me extraño que me citaras en la parada de autobus—miro las maletas—¿Qué te pasa?

—No tengo a donde ir—lo abrazo—no queria llamar a Darien o a Zaf… y pense en ti

—Claro que si, no hay problema Mina vamos a subir las maletas a mi coche y me cuentas que sucede ¿si? —pregunto con ternura

—Muchas gracias Seiya —dijo subiendo al auto y contandole lo que estaba pasando—No pareces sorprendido

—En realidad yo ya sabia esto, Yaten me lo conto

—Ya veo

—pero no sabia que Galaxia hiciera algo asi—comento preocupado—pero descuida encontrare la manera de ayudarte, se como hacerlo

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto

—En el camino te explico —sonrio. Seiya conduciendo a casa de Serena

—No creo que sea buena idea Seiya, mejor llevame a un hotel—decia nerviosa—no quiero incomodar

—Si dice que no entonces buscare otra solucion—se estaciono—ahora baja—y la rubia asi lo hizo no muy segura de la propuesta de el.

Tocaron a la puerta de Serena, y esta abrio de inmediato.

—Hola Bombom ya estoy aquí—sonrio besandola—y traje a una amiga

—Pasen—repondio Serena

—Mira te presento a Serena Tsukino

—Mucho gusto Mina—saludo con amabilidad

—Bombom quiero pedirte un favor muy especial

—Dime—miro con seriedad a Seiya

—Eh…no Seiya olvidalo es mejor que me vaya—intervino Mina

—Bombom es que ella no tiene donde quedarse y pense que quizas…bueno tu podrias tenerla aquí —comento—Almenos esta noche

—Claro que si, no hay problema alguno—sonrio—tengo una habitacion extra

—Muchas gracias Bombom ¿podrias acomodarla esta noche? —pregunto— es que tengo algo que hacer

Despues de despedirse de las rubias salio de ahí en busca de Yaten, aunque no sabia exactamente para que.

Mientras tanto Mina se comunicaba con Darien y Zaf contandoles lo que habia sucedido.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—¿Qué sucede Seiya? —Pregunto Yaten al abrirle la puerta—¿Cuál era la urgencia?

—Mina no tiene donde vivir

—¿Qué? —lo miro incredulo— estas equivocado por que tiene un lujoso apartamento

—Pues ya no, Galaxia le pidio que abandonara el departamento —confeso—fui a recogerla a la parada de autobus y estaba con sus maletas ahí

—¿Dónde la dejaste? —pregunto imaginandose la dureza con la que quizas Galaxia la corrio

—La deje con Serena al menos por esta noche, mientras pienso como ayudarla.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—Tu y Darien ¿son novios? —Preguntaba Serena

—No, el y Zafiro solo son dos buenos amigos—sonrio—Lamento tanto darte molestias

—Descuida puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que desees, los amigos de Seiya tambien son mios—De pronto tocaron a su puerta—Yo voy—se levanto abriendo la puerta ante ella esta Darien y Zafiro.

—¿Esta Mina? —Pregunto Darien

—Claro, pasen—sonrio

—Mina —Zaf la abrazo—¿Por qué no nos llamaste?

—No queria molestar —los miro apenada

—Sabes que tu jamas molestas Mina—dijo Darien—asi que venimos por ti, no vamos a dejarte sola ahora—la miro—Vas a quedarte conmigo o con Zafiro

—Pero es que…—los miro

—Porfavor Mina no nos contradigas—´pidio Zafiro—recoge tus cosas y vamonos

—Bueno con ustedes no se puede—sonrio—pero que descortes soy, les presento a Serena Tsukino

Los hermanos solo atinaron a mirar a la rubia con disimulada cortesia.

—Voy por mis cosas a la habitacion—hablo Mina dejando a los 3 ahí en la sala.

—Mira nada mas que ironias de la vida—comento Zafiro

—Porfavor Zafiro—intervino Darien—Mina saldra en cualquntabaier momento

La rubia llegaba a la sala minutos despues y luego de agradecerle a Serena su hospitalidad se fue de ahí con los hermanos Chiba.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

La mañana pintaba para quedarse en cama, Mina lo hubiera querido asi, pero no podia Faltar a clases.

Asi que una vez lista le preparo el desayuno a Darien, el pelinegro apenas llegaba a la cocina.

—Debo irme pero deje tu desayuno listo—sonrio

—No tenias que hacerlo

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por tu ayuda—hablo con sinceridad—Aunque en unos dias buscare algun departamento para mudarme, bueno me voy

—que tengas buen dia, cualquier cosa me llamas

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Llegaba a la universidad y Seiya la alcanzaba para saludarla.

—Buenos dias Mina

—Hola Seiya, oye muchas gracias por tu ayuda ayer

—Cuando llegue ya te habias ido—la miro—¿estas bien?

—Si, descuida—lo miro—por cierto en agradecimiento por tu ayuda traje algo para ti

—¿Qué es? —Pregunto, Mina sacaba de su bolsa una pequeña cajita decorada

—Son unas galletas que hice para ti—se las dio—espero que te gusten

—No era necesario Mina—agradecio—y bueno yo aquí te traigo las llaves de un departamento—las mostro—puedes ir a verlo y si te gusta es tuyo

—¿Qué?

—Es un departamento que no se usa, en realidad es mio lo tengo desocupado hace mucho

—Pero no puedo aceptarlo asi como asi

—Primero ve a verlo y luego hablamos—repondio con amabilidad

—Hola—saludo Yaten uniendose a ambos—Mina supe lo que hizo Galaxia y … si puedo ayudarte en algo, cuenta conmigo—las palabras de Yaten sonaban muy sinceras.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Un dia era una persona detestable y al siguiente era un samaritano de buen corazon…No esperaba eso de el…La rubia no respondio a ese ofrecimiento por una muy sencilla razon, no sabia que responderle.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Mas tarde Seiya y Yaten hablaban acerca de Mina.

—¿Acepto las llaves? —pregunto Yaten

—Si, ahora solo falta que decida quedarse ahí—lo miro—realmente me sorprende tu actitud ¿Qué pretendes?, no te conocia ese lado amable

—que no lo conoscas no quiere decir que no lo tenga, ademas no me parece lo que hizo Galaxia—confeso—ademas se reconocer cuando me equivoco, ahora avisame que decide Mina, te veo despues—dijo marchandose de ahí.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—Señor aquí tiene toda la investigación que pidio acerca de la señorita Aino—dijo poniendo sobre aquel escritorio el sobre

—Gracias—Aquel hombre abrió aquel informe leyendo detenidamente toda la información —creo que muy pronto iremos a Tokio—comento

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**Hooola niñas como están? Muchas gracias por sus Rws y sus Mp que bueno que este fic sea de su agrado. Espero que este cap sea de su agrado. Nos leemos lueguito.**


	6. Y ahora ¿que?

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DARLE VIDA A LA HISTORIA, CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Para estar mas comoda habia decidio mudarse al departamento que le ofrecio Seiya, en definiiva necesitaba su espacio Y era lo mejor para todos. Trataba de concentrarse en sus cosas de la universidad pero le era imposible de un momento a otro quizas …La otra mujer estaria ahí en el hospital con Galaxia.

—Hola Mina buen dia—saludo Seiya

—Hey Seiya no te senti llegar —sonrio

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Un poco jamas tendre como agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi

—No es nada Mina—sonrio—¿sabes? Este fin de semana queremos ir de dia de campo ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

—¿Quiénes iran?

—Yaten, Bombom y yo, es que Bombom nos ayudara con algunos ejercicios que no entendemos y queremos ir a la casa de campo de Tia Neherenia—la miro—te haria bien ir a distraerte

—Con Yaten presente dudo que pueda

—Aca entre nos, no es tan malo cuando lo conoces de verdad piensalo ¿si?

—¿Puedo llevar a Zaf?

—Claro Mina , entonces ¿aceptas?

—Dejame primero hablar con Zafiro

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—Entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntaba Neherenia

—¿Qué harías tu? —ataco—si fuera Yaten ¿te vengarías de ella?

—Necesitaría estar en tu lugar para darte una respuesta certera, pero en tu lugar creo que haria lo mismo, sin embargo…creo que una relación es de dos, no solo puedes culparla a ella

—No es ella quien esta en una cama—protesto—pensé que ibas a entenderme

—Y lo hago, pero creo que debes escuchar ambas partes…¿lo has hecho?

—No veo la necesidad de hacerlo—tomo su bolso—me voy tengo un par de cosas que hacer—dijo despidiéndose

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—Vamos Darién si aun la amas díselo—decía Zafiro

—¿Cómo para que? Cuando estaba conmigo lo mencionaba a el, por eso nuestra relación termino—dijo el—No puedo tenerla conmigo de esa manera por mas confundida que este…o estaba al parecer

—Creo que Seiya no sabe que eres su rival

—Yo no soy rival de nadie—lo miro molesto—Lo que si es que…No puedo olvidarla

—Lucha por ella, aunque no es santo de mi devoción—afirmo— pero no sere yo quien este con ella

—Tu dándome consejos a mi—lo miro divertido—Ahora si lo he visto todo

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Mina estaba haciendo compras en el super mercado, justo cuando iba a cancelar la cuenta con su tarjeta …se entero de que estaba bloqueada.

—¿Qué? Pero debe haber un error

—Déjeme pruebo de nuevo—comento sonriente la chica que la atendía, y asi lo hizo—No señorita su tarjeta no pasa

—Bien pagare en efectivo entonces—hablo un tanto apenada, por suerte contaba con el suficiente para saldar la cuenta, tomo sus bolsas saliendo de ahí.

Decidió caminar pues su departamento estaba a unas cuentas cuadras y caminar no le haría mal, se preguntaba ¿Qué pasaba con sus tarjetas de crédito? Definitivamente llamaría al banco para investigar.

Llego a su casa y luego de acomodar todo en la despensa se dispuso a llamar al banco, y no le dieron muy buenas noticias, sus tarjetas habían sido canceladas por ordenes de Galaxia. Era un hecho que quería verla sin nada… se preocupo por ese hecho… Enamorarse de Haruka le había costado muy caro… pero lo amaba…A pesar de todo, ¿Qué era lo mejor para ella? …

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—Yaten ¿me estas escuchando? —preguntaba Hotaru

—¿Me decias? —la miro

—Pero ¿Qué te sucede?

—No es nada Hotaru—la miro—tengo algunas cosas que hacer, te veo despues ¿si? —pregunto a lo que la chica asintio

Yaten iba a casa de Seiya, tenia que terminar de afinar detalles para ese Picnic que el y Serena estaban preparando…¿era necesario ir a jugar a la casita? —penso— pero en definitiva no le quedaba de otra.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina no habia querido acompañar a Seiya en su dia de campo, era mejor evitar a Yaten de ese dia a la fecha habia pasado una Semana. Ahí estaba Mina en una modesta cafeteria pagando la cuenta de lo que habia consumido. Justo Yaten se unio a la fila para pagar lo que llevaba.

—¿Esta segura? —pregunto la rubia— es que entonces creo que me confundi—confeso apenada al notar que no le alcanzaba para pagar lo consumido

—Si señorita su cuenta es correcta—afirmo

—Bueno es que…Me falta dinero… pero si quiere puedo dejarle mi anillo de matrimonio en prenda y mañana a primera hora estare aca—Mina no se percato de que Yaten estaba tras ella—¿Acepta?

—No es la costumbre señorita

—Puedo dejarle mi identificacion —trato de negociar

—Yo pago lo consumido por la señorita—dijo el platinado, Mina solo atino a verlo sorprendida

—No necesito tu ayuda Yaten—recalco

—¿Segura? Por que hasta donde se si—pago la cuenta de Mina y la suya

Mina solo atino a verlo para luego abandonar la cefeteria, estaba enojada ´por ser precisamente el quien la ayudaba. Minutos despues salio Yaten, se acerco a ella.

—¿Estas bien? —Pregunto

—Mañana te pago el dinero—lo miro

—No te estoy cobrando Aino

—Lo se, pero no quiero deberte Nada Yaten, a ti no

—Hace frio ¿Te llevo a tu casa? —se ofrecio—o ¿quizas al hospital?

—¿Desde cuando tan servicial? —Mina iba a decir algo mas cuando su celular timbro—¿Qué sucede Darién?, ¿Qué? Voy para alla—dijo terminando la llamada

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo que llegar al hospital —lo miro nerviosa

—Entonces sube, te llevo—ofrecio

Mina tenia que llegar este no era momento de ponerse exigente.

—Gracias—dijo con reserva caminando hacia el auto de Yaten y dirigiendose con el al hospital.

—¿Le pasa algo malo a Haruka? —atino a preguntar Yaten sin depegar su vista del volante

—No, es Galaxia que… esta ahí con ella—dijo al punto de llorar

—¿Ella? —Pregunto sin entender

—La amante de Haruka—respondio con pesar

—¿Qué hace aquí? —pregunto con precaucion

—Quiere verlo—comento—la verdad es que no se si pueda contenerme al tenerla frente a mi

—Imagino que no es nada facil para ti

—Imaginas muy bien…en un segundo la vida te cambia por completo, me parece increible que ella tenga el apoyo de Galaxia

—Te esta haciendo la vida imposible ¿verdad?

—Bueno eso intenta no se hasta donde pueda llegar, por ahora estoy sin casa y sin Dinero…de no ser por Seiya que me ofrecio ese departamento.

Yaten no dijo mas se limito a conducir hacia el hospital, en menos de 15 Minutos ya estaban ahí. La rubia bajo del auto dispuesta a enfrentar lo que fuera.

—Muchas gracias Yaten, mañana te devolvere el dinero

—Espera—la detuvo—voy contigo, no puedo dejarte ir sola, no con la situacion que quizas enfrentes

—Adentro esta Darién—dijo ella con amabilidad

—Bueno pues tienes a alguien mas

Desconcertada por tanta amabilidad solo atino a sonreir y decidio entrar, Yaten la siguio unos pasos atrás pero en definitiva estaria atento a cualquier cosa.

Antes de llegar al pasillo de la habitacion Darién la estaba esperando.

—¿Qué pasa Darién?

—Ella esta ahí adentro, Galaxia hablo con el director del hospital y el autorizo su entrada

—¿Qué? —decia sorprendida, los sentimientos de Mina en ese instante eran en definitiva indescriptible, no dijo mas salio disparada hacia el pasillo y tras ella Yaten y Darién.

Ahí estaba Galaxia viendo a la rubia con esos aires de superioridad que la caracterizaban y una sonrisa burlona, marcaba sus labios.

—¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué la traes? —cuestiono— Ella no tiene ningun derecho…

—No tienes autoridad para cuestionar mi decision

Mina no dijo mas y ante la mirada de muchos entro a la habitacion donde se encontraba Haruka y …ella.

La chica se dio la vuelta encontrandose con la mirada de Mina….un incomodo silencio se formo en aquel ambiente tenso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto Mina

—Yo lo amo, y el a mi—remarco—no puedes prohibirme que lo vea

—Desde hace mucho quiero hacer esto—dijo dandole una sonora cachetada a la mujer frente a ella—Sal de aquí

—No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima o lo vas a lamentar—sentencio

—Sal de aquí Lita Kino—Hablo con seriedad

Darién entro a la habitacion para intentar sacar a Mina de ahí, no queria exponerla mas.

—Mina ven, te prometo que te dejo entrar mas tarde

—Yo soy su esposa Darién—ella trataba de convencerse de eso

—Una esposa a la que iba a abandonar—remarco la castaña—si alguien sobra aquí eres tu

El pelinegro detuvo a Mina, antes de que golpeara de nuevo a aquella mujer…. La saco de la habitacion.

Ella no quiso irse asi que ahí estaba con Galaxia y Yaten…no se moveria de ahí. Se acomodo a una distancia prudente de ambos.

—Yaten ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto la mujer

—Traje a Mina al hospital—la miro—y si me permites decirlo estas actuando muy mal

—¿Vas a ponerte de parte de ella? —lo miro— si lo haces de una vez te digo…

—No me amenaces—la interrumpio— Neherenia es tu amiga, no yo—sentencio—No esperes que este deacuerdo en nada de lo que hagas—se dirigio hacia Mina—¿Vamos por un café?

—No quiero moverme de aquí—dijo sin verlo

—Odio ser tan cruel pero que te quedes aquí no cambiara en nada las cosas—la miro— ella seguira ahí, aunque te plantes aquí, te ves muy mal vamos por un café o un te—dijo llevandola a la cafeteria aun en contra de su voluntad.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Yaten estaba con Mina en la cafeteria, Ya habia ido por un te para Mina y un café para el.

—Tomate ese te—la miro—te hara sentir mejor

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—La verdad es que no me parece justo que te hagan esto—admitio

—No soporto que ella este ahí—dijo—no puedo por ella …Mi vida se vino abajo

—Ella no es la unica culpable Mina, ¿Qué me dices de Haruka? —pregunto directo—si te amara como tu, no te hubiese traicionado ¿no crees?

—Tienes razon—sonrio con amargura—¿Cómo dejo de amarlo?

—Creo que le preguntas a la persona equivocada Mina, es decir las relaciones que he tenido no han sido con el grado de intensidad tuyo, soy mas reservado—tomo un sorbo de café—Pero para dejarlo de amar, tienes que aceptar que tu cuento de hadas termino y que ahora solo te queda una realidad que afrontar

El tiempo que estuvieron en la cafeteria fue de unos 45 minutos aproximadamente.

—Bueno yo quiero regresar, talvez pueda verlo—se puso de pie

—Vamos entonces

Ambos caminaron hacia la habitacion, para sorpresa de ella Ni Lita y menos Galaxia estaban ahí.

—Entra Mina—apoyo Darién que recien llegaba—No regresaran almenos por hoy

—Gracias Darién—dijo entrando apurada a ver a Haruka, Yaten se quedo ahí viendola atravez del cristal…

Mina se acomodo a su lado y tomo su mano con delicadeza, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en ella y Yaten se limitaba a observarla nada mas.

—¿Te daras cuenta que ella esta aquí? —susurro—¿Tanto la amas?...si tan solo despertaras Haruka, si tan solo abrieras tus ojos para acabar con esta situacion…Si tu eres feliz con ella no sere yo quien te quite esa felicidad—limpio sus lagrimas, se levanto dandole un beso en la frente.

Yaten la miraba fijamente atravez del cristal, luego se acomodo en la sala de espera….y se pregunto ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?, no obtuvo una respuesta coherente al respecto.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Seiya estaba con su bombom cuando Yaten lo llamo.

—¿Qué sucede Yaten? ¿Dónde estas?

—En el hospital con Mina, la traje a ver a Haruka

—Vaya que bien te estas portando, ¿Cómo esta Mina?

—No creo que se encuentre bien, tomando en cuenta que la amante de Haruka estuvo aquí—solto—Ella esta encerrada con Haruka como si eso lo fuera a despertar

—Tan cruel como siempre

—Soy realista—se defendio—pero no te llame para eso, es mas no se ni para que te llame—dijo terminando la llamada.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Mina apenas salia de la habitacion, se dio cuenta que era de madrugada y Yaten aun estaba ahí.

—Yaten… —susurro despacio—Despierta

—MMM—abrio los ojos—dormir aquí no es comodo, pense que no saldrias de ahí

—Lo siento—se disculpo—debiste ir a casa

—¿Bromeas? Darién esta muy ocupado para estar al pendiente de ti, ¿Vamos te llevo a casa?

—Podria tomar un taxi

—Seria absurdo que lo hicieras estando mi auto—sonrio—asi que camina

Y el tenia razon asi que a Mina no le quedo de otra mas que acompañarlo, era lo menos que le debia por haberla esperado.

Yaten condujo sin preguntarle a Mina ¿Dónde vivia?... y ese fue un detalle que la rubia noto.

—¿Cómo sabes que rumbo seguir? —Pregunto Mina— Que yo sepa no te he dicho donde vivo actualmente ¿O si?

—Tienes toda la razon—se defendio de pronto—pero se te olvida que Seiya si me lo dijo

—Debi suponerlo—dijo la rubia sin verlo

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Al llegar al departamento por cortesia lo invito a pasar, jamas se lo hubiera imaginado tenerlo en el departamento.

—¿quieres algo de tomar? ¿un café?

—No, ya es muy tarde—dijo el—tienes que descansar y yo tambien

—Yaten, en verdad gracias

—No hay de que—dijo el poniendose de pie—hasta mañana y cualquier cosa no dudes en decirme—dicho eso salio de ahí

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente el celular de Mina sonaba con insistencia, ella a penas desperto contesto.

—¿Qué sucede Darién?

—Mina tienes que venir de inmediato al hospital

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

—Haruka…Desperto

—¿Qué? —fue lo unico que salio de su boca tratando de asimilar lo que Darién habia dicho—Voy de inmediato para alla—dijo terminando la llamada.

Se quedo un instante pensando ¿Qué pasaria ahora? Bajo que condiciones habia despertado…se dio una ducha rapida y salio disparada hacia el hospital…el camino lo sintio eterno, cuando porfin llego Darién ya la esperaba.

—Ven tenemos que hablar antes de que lo veas—dijo llevandola a su consultorio

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿esta bien? ¡Habla Darién! —decia desesperada—¿Cómo fue que desperto?

—Despues de que te fuiste con Yaten, Lita volvio—admitio— se quedo con el…al parecer estaba platicandole cosas que ambos vivieron juntos…y el desperto

—Desperto por ella…—susurro la rubia tratando de contener las lagrimas—¿Por qué no me avisaste de inmediato?

—No tenia caso Mina, tenias que descansar y el fue sometido a algunas pruebas, aun se esperan ciertos resultados

—Solo dime ¿Cómo esta? ¿Es un…Vegetal? —pregunto con temor

—Para nuestra sorpresa no—la miro—Puede hablar perfectamente, su memoria esta casi intacta, es decir hay cosas que quizas no recuerde muy bien….pero no puede caminar, a simple vista según los comentarios de los demas medicos tiene una de las vertebras principales dañadas severamente—Darién podia ver la angustia en Mina— la verdad Mina es que pudo ser peor

—¿Recuerda lo de nuestro hijo? —Pregunto reteniendo sus lagrimas—¿Pregunto por mi?

—Lo de tu hijo no lo ha mencionado, ni preguntado…y si Mina pregunto por ti—la miro—Lita se fue hace un par de horas

—¿Y Galaxia? —Pregunto extrañada

—Supongo que no tarda en venir, se le aviso casi al instante

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Si, de hecho esta despierto—lo miro con seriedad—te pido que no lo agites …y en cuanto tenga los resultados en mis manos voy con ustedes

—Tanto tiempo pidiendo de que despertara y ahora que lo hizo ¿Qué debo decir? Ni siquiera se ¿Cómo reaccionar? Ante el…—limpio las lagrimas que bajaban por su mejia y suspiro—Voy a verlo antes de que Galaxia aparezca

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El camino a la habitacion de Haruka nunca le habia parecido tan eterno…No sabia si abrazarlo o reclamarle…Si este accidente se hubiese dado en otras circunstancias quizas su reaccion seria otra, pero ahora ¿Qué pasaria con ellos? ¿Se divorciarian?... Mina sabia que no era momento para ese tipo de preguntas pero fue algo inevitable. Abrio la puerta de la habitacion entrando, sus pasos hacia la cama de el rubio le parecieron eternos… al fin se acerco a el…al verlo su corazon dio un vuelco… y el solo atino a mirarla, dandole aquella sonrisa que Mina habia anhelado todo este tiempo atrás.

—Mina…—Pronuncio viendo que la rubia limpiaba sus lagrimas

La rubia estaba ahí frente a el…no sabia ni siquiera que decirle…los sentimientos que ella sentian era de lo mas cofusos.

—Mina—hablo de nuevo el—ven—la llamo ofreciendole su mano para tomarla, ella lo acepto—¿Qué sucede?

—Es que…bueno yo … estoy tan sorprendida —confeso soltando las lagrimas—No pense, bueno no esperaba que…

—Entiendo…se que siempre estuviste aquí, escuche todo lo que me decias…

De pronto entro Darién, al ver el ambiente tenso supo que habia llegado en un buen momento.

—Mina debes dejarlo descansar—propuso acercandose—puedes venir mas tarde si gustas…

—Si…Voy a venir luego—miro a Haruka—Descansa—dijo saliendo de ahí y Darién tras ella

—¡Espera Mina! —la detuvo Darién—¿estas bien?

—No…esto es tan repentino—gimio—¿Ya estan los resultados de los examenes?

—Aun no

—Entonces me voy—sonrio—necesito aire, salir de aquí…regreso mas tarde

—Dejame le llamo a Zafiro para que te acompañe

—No, yo quiero estar sola—dijo saliendo de ahí.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Ahora era un hecho Haruka estaba mas que presente en su vida..¿que pasaria ahora? Ni siquiera ella lo sabia, intuia que a lo mejor el le pediria el divorcio y cada quien seguiria su camino…

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**Hooola chicas espero que les haya gustado el cap y les agradesco su apoyo tanto en esperar actualizacion, leer y comentar. Muchisimas gracias. Nos vemos pronto**


	7. Tarde para Dos

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DARLE VIDA A LA HISTORIA, CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una semana habia pasado desde que Haruka habia despertado, por increible que pudiera parecer Mina no habia ido a verlo, le habia pedido a Darién y al mismo Haruka unos dias para pensar… y aunque el rubio no estaba deacuerdo accedio a ello.

Mina continuo con sus clases en la universidad, Obviamente Seiya y Yaten estaban al tanto de la situacion pero no habian querido agobiarla con preguntas, ni ella tampoco habia tocado el tema.

La rubia se encontraba en la cafeteria con Rubeus, estaban tomando un café y repasando los ejercicios que tenian que entregar

—Entonces ¿Esta bien el procedimiento? —Pregunto el pelirojo

—Si, ¿Ves? Es facil cuando pones atencion—sonrio—aunque a mi me costaban mucho

—Gracias Mina de no ser por ti creo que reprobaria

—Aun faltan los examenes, pero todo saldra bien

De pronto hacia ellos se acerco Seiya, quien amigable saludo.

—Buenos dias ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Claro Seiya ¿Cómo estas?

—Desvelado Yaten y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde resolviendo los ejercicios, estaban complicados ¿verdad?

—Un poco, pero que mal educada soy —se disculpo—Seiya te presento a Rubeus

—Mucho gusto —respondio Seiya

—Lo mismo digo—dio un apreton de manos

La platica fluyo entre los 3 fluyo con cordialidad, se despidieron y el chico de coleta se fue a su salon.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Yaten pense que te habias dormido

—No, solo vine directo al salon

—¿Sabes? Mina se ve bien—comento—es decir se ve como si nada …

—No lo creo—respondio—te apuesto lo que quieras a que ha llorado mas de lo que pensamos

—¿Tepreocupa verdad? —lanzo la pregunta Seiya sin pensar

—Como me puedes preocupar tu—respondio a la defensiva—ahora callate

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina no podia concentarrse en clases, por lo que despues de entregar la tarea decidio salir del salon con sus cosas, busco un salon vacio y se quedo ahí pensando en las cosas que estaban pasando… aunque deseaba tomar una decision le era un poco dificil.

—¿Qué haces aquí Aino?

—¡Yaten! —pronuncio pegando un pequeño salto—¿Por qué me asustas?

—No fue mi intencion ¿No deberias estar en clase?

—Te pregunto lo mismo

—Porfavor Aino una pregunta no se responde con otra

—La verdad es que no queria estar en clase

—Pues ya somos dos, yo me voy de aquí ¿Quieres venir? —Pregunto, la rubia lo miraba con cierta indecision—Te aseguro que no muerdo

—Bueno esta bien, cualquier lugar es mejor que esto—dijo levantandose y siguiendo a el platinado hasta el estacionamiento, en definitiva debia estar loca por seguirlo—¿A dónde vamos?

—Por ahí—respondio conduciendo—vamos a escapar un momento de todo

—¿Escapar tu? —lo miro con cierta incredulidad

—Si, aunque no parezca soy humano —bromeo y Mina dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaten habia conducido a las afueras de la ciudad, ahí tenia una pequeña cabaña, por fuera se veia rustica estaciono su auto.

—Bien llegamos—dijo bajando, Mina hizo lo mismo—Deja tus cosas en el auto si quieres

—Claro…Oye me parece un lugar bonito

—Si solo tu dirias algo asi—camino hacia la entrada y Mina lo siguio—Debes sentirte afortunada

—¿Por qué?

—Aparte de Neherenia ninguna mujer ha estado aquí—dijo abriendo la puerta

—Wow—dijo la rubia al entrar, la cabaña era de lo mas bonito y acogedor que habia visto sus pisos eran de madera…camino hasta la sala y esta le encanto, habia una pequeña chimenea

—¿Te gusta? —la interrumpio Yaten y ella asintio—Bueno pues hay dos recamaras, cocina y un pequeño jardin en la parte de atrás

—Es un lindo lugar

—Pues disfrutalo nos iremos al anochecer, voy a darme un baño —dijo subiendo a su habitacion

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina recorrio aquella cabaña, se quedo admirando aquel pequeño jardin que tenia flores, la verdad es que no lo hubiera pensado…pero aquel jardin tenia rosas rojas, blancas, amarillas…en medio de aquel jardin habia una mesa… A lo mejor por las tardes tomaban el te…Aunque para ser honesta Yaten no le parecia un chico que apreciara tomar el te con galletas.

—Pense que te habias ido—hablo Yaten

—No, solo que me entretuve tienes un bonito jardin

—Ya sabes mi madre adora estas cursilerias—comento—en la nevera hay cosas por si quieres comer

—Si quieres podria preparar algo

—¿Sabes cocinar Aino?

—Me ofende que lo preguntes—contesto un poco molesta

—Pense que siendo esposa de Haruka jamas moviste un dedo —dijo sin pensar, dandose cuenta de que debio quedarse callado

La rubia salio del jardin hecha una furia, llego hasta la sala y Yaten tras ella

—Oye perdon no quise decirte eso

—No me importa, me voy—lo miro molesta

—Lo lamento enserio—dijo el—Olvida lo que dije y prepara algo de comer —la miro—Prometo que aunque sepa horrible lo comere

—Eres tan tonto—respondio Mina—Ok me quedo solo por que a pesar de ser tonto te has portado bien conmigo—admitio

—Aquí donde me ves soy encantador—presumio

—Y humilde —bromeo—¿Vamos a la cocina?

—Pero crei que tu cocinarias

—Lo hare, pero vas a ayudarme o ¿Qué? Tu nunca mueves tus deditos—se dio media vuelta yendo a la cocina.

La rubia reviso la nevera y en efecto Yaten tenia muchas cosas para preparar comida como para un batallon…

—¿Qué te gustaria comer?

—Sorprendeme Aino

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Mientras tanto Seiya estaba con Serena, habian quedado de comer juntos.

—Y entonces no se donde esta Yaten—contaba el—Bombom ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Si… Seiya perdoname—sonrio apenada— es que…

—¿Te sucede algo?

—Seiya… tengo que hablar contigo, por que no quiero tener secretos y menos contigo

—¿Qué sucede?

—Cuando yo me fui, se que aunque no te lo dije…intuiste que me iba por otro ¿cierto?

—¿A que viene eso ahora Bombom?

—Simplemente tenias razon…Yo me fui por que habia otra persona en mi vida—confeso—en realidad Seiya …

—Bombom lo que importa es que estas aquí conmigo—tomo sus manos entre las suyas

—Espera escuchame porfavor—pidio—Cometi el error de mencionarte cuando estaba con el…—confeso—peleamos y aunque se supone que habiamos arreglado las cosas…Yo decidi terminar la relacion, un tiempo despues tome la decision de regresar

—Ya veo—respondio el chico escuchandola—¿Qué te preocupa?

—Se que sonare egoista… pero es que Los quiero a ambos—confeso, notando que Seiya no decia nada se preocupo—Porfavor dime algo

—No se que decirte—la miro— me estas diciendo que me quieres pero tambien a el …No es una confesion que yo haya esperado

—Lo siento de verdad—se disculpo

—¿El lo sabe?

—En realidad no… bueno de una manera equivocada

—Bombom …Tienes que decidirte—la miro— No puedes querernos a ambos, debes definir lo que sientes—sonrio—Vamos a comer y luego te llevo a casa

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—¡Listo Yaten! —decia emocionada—pon la mesa

—Ya lo hice

—Entonces voy a servir ya—dijo llevando ambos platos a la mesa, con una botella de vino—Bien espero que te guste

—Pues no se ve tan desastroso como pense, Hasta comestible se ve

—Pruebalo—pidio, en el plato habia pollo en salsa de champiñones, vegetales y arroz—¿Qué tal?

—Comestible—respondio—Y delicioso

—¡Lo sabia! Ves si puedo cocinar admitelo

—Bien lo admito, Aino puedes cocinar

Comieron en absoluto silencio, pero no era algo que les incomodara a pesar de no decir ni una palabra, aquello resultaba ser comodo.

—Lo ultimo que pense era comer contigo —solto Mina

—Ya somos dos, Oye Mina por mama supe que Haruka desperto, asi como tambien que llevas dias sin verlo

—Si—fue la escaza respuesta

—¿Por qué? No me lo tomes a mal pero pense que estarias ahí

—No se como reaccionar…son muchas cosas las que hay que resolver —miro a Yaten—se que no puedo posponer mas esto

—¿A que le tienes miedo? —Pregunto—digo ya has perdido todo

—Tu no lo entiendes—bajo la mirada—De pronto tuve la tonta idea de que todo seria como antes, el y yo reconstruyendo nuestra vida juntos…se que es tonto pero lo pense—hizo una pausa—Sin embargo Lita esta aquí, Mi hijo no esta…Simplemente no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo—confeso—si supieras todo lo que he pensado…

—¿Serias capaz de perdonarlo? —Pregunto directo Yaten

—No se…¿sabes? Yo pense que me casaba para toda la vida, pense que mi cuento de hadas seria un "Vivieron Felices por Siempre" —Tu… ¿Perdonarias?

—No—fue la respuesta tajante—Creo que si amas no traicionas y si perdonas probablemente lo hagan de nuevo

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Quizas por que lo vivi con mis padres—confeso—Ni siquiera para mi es secreto que Papa tenia amantes, Neherenia debio amarlo mucho para aguantar tantos años.

—Debio ser duro para ti

—Si, pero lo fue mas para mama—respondio mientras jugaba con el cubierto— era duro para ambos que Papa no pasara navidad con nosotros por trabajar—remarco la ultima palabra—Eso decia mama , despues supe la verdad y me desilucione

—Comprendo, Yo a pesar de todo siempre tuve a mama…Aunque me hizo falta un papa

—Quizas un dia lo conozcas

—Eso seria estupendo asi ya no estaria sola…

—Vamos Aino tienes mucha gente que te quiere—la miro

—Si, tengo a Darién y a Zaf…que han sido mi apoyo, Tambien a Seiya que aunque no me conoce mucho me ha ayudado.

—Bueno Aino tambien cuentas conmigo

—¿Enserio? — lo miro perpleja

—Si, ahora come—ordeno Yaten

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Haruka no estaba de muy buen humor, ya a estas alturas no era un secreto para nadie de su fuerte carácter. Galaxia llegaba a visitarlo.

—¿Cómo te sientes cariño? —pregunto la mujer —Mina ¿Tampoco vino hoy?

—No—respondio molesto—Parece que se le olvida que su obligacion es estar aquí

—Parece que lo olvido—confirmo— y ahora comprendo tu mal humor

—No lo entiendo mama Pense que le daria gusto que yo despertara

—Ya es momento de que entiendas que …No te quiere lo suficiente—lo miro—a eso sumale que le fuiste infiel

—Fue algo sin importancia, y Lita lo sabe

—¿Sin importancia? —lo miro con dureza—¿Qué planeas ahora? Vivir Feliz con Mina?

—¿Por qué no? —la miro—podemos irnos de viaje, Claro cuando me ponga de pie

—¿Crees que ella aceptara? —Pregunto—¿Por qué no comenzar con Lita?

—Lita fue un error —respondio molesto

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Mina estaba sentada frente a la chimenea y Yaten en el sofa el platinado leia mientras ella se deleitaba mirando el fuego… De pronto el celular de Mina timbro

—¿Qué sucede Darién? —contesto la rubia provocando que Yaten pusiera atencion en aquella llamada—¿Le paso algo a Haruka? —pregunto con preocupacion

—No, aunque esta de mal humor por que no estas—comento—Tengo buenas noticias, creo

—¿Asi?, dime entonces

—Al parecer Haruka tiene posibilidades de volver a caminar—hizo una pausa—pero pues es una operación riesgosa

—¿Ya se lo dijiste?

—No, pense que te gustaria darle la noticia…hace unos minutos hablaba con su medico de cabecera

—Bueno ya mañana entonces se lo dire

—Entonces te vere mañana

—Gracias Darién—dijo terminando la llamada

Yaten no despego su vista del libro…Mina guardo silencio unos minutos.

—Haruka quizas pueda volver a caminar—comento

—Supongo que eso es bueno—respondio—La verdad es que ha corrido con mucha suerte

—La verdad es que si—lo miro—Mañana lo vere y le dare la buena noticia

—¿Y despues?

—No presiones ni siquiera se que hare mañana—miro su reloj—No crees que debemos irnos

—¿Tienes prisa?

—La verdad es que no, solo lo decia por que tu vas a conducir —lo miro

—Descuida nos iremos en un rato, solo quiero dormir —miro su reloj—Voy a la habitacion, si quieres descansar puedes hacerlo.

—Gracias —dijo viendolo subir a la habitacion

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina se tomo la libertad de hechar un vistazo a aquella cabaña, tomo entre sus manos un porta retratos que estaba sobre la mesa que adornaba la sala…En esa fotografia estaba Neherenia acompañada de Yaten… el platinado no tenia mas de 7 años en aquella foto.

Mina sonrio al ver a Yaten parecia enfadado, aunque fotogenico con esos aires de "Superioridad" que mantenia hoy en dia. Neherenia se notaba de lo mas enternecida con el pequeño…Su amor por el se notaba muchisimo. —Dejo sobre la mesa aquel retrato.

Subio a la parte de arriba, abrio una de las habitaciones por suerte, esa estaba vacia asi que entro… Aquella habitacion estaba pintado de un tono marfil, Decorado con hermosos cuadros de Estrellas…La cama estaba impecable, cubierta de sabanas blancas y almohadas.

Se acomodo sobre la cama fijo su vista al techo…Hoy habia sido un dia Literalmente sin preocupaciones….Pero mañana era otra historia. Cerro los ojos quedandose poco a poco dormida.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaten desperto apenas habia dormido un poco mas de una hora, salio de su habitacion en el pasillo noto que la puerta de la otra habitacion estaba abierta, al asomarse vio a Mina ahí dormida, cerro la puerta y bajo a la cocina…penso en dejarla dormir un rato mas.

Se preparo un café y se fue a la sala, de pronto su celular timbro, era Seiya.

—¿Qué sucede Seiya? —contesto

—¿Dónde estas? Quiero hablar contigo

—¿Te pasa algo? —Pregunto notando el tono que Seiya utilizo

—Es sobre Serena

—Bueno yo estoy en la cabaña, decidi venir, si no tienes inconveniente paso a tu departamento a verte como a las 9

—Esta bien aca te espero—dijo terminando la llamada.

Yaten se tiro al sofa y un recuerdo vino a su mente.

**FLASH BACK…**

_Sus padres discutian como lo hacian usualmente, pensaban que el estaba dormido, para ese entonces Yaten contaba con 12 años._

—_Tienes que dedicarle tiempo a Yaten—recriminaba Neherenia_

—_Para eso querias un hijo ¿No? Pues haste cargo de el_

—_¡Eres su padre! Necesita de ti, pero no estas —lo miro—Prefieres revolcarte con cuanta mujer se te ponga enfrente_

—_Podrias ignorar ese hecho —sonrio—Tienes todo cuanto deseas, Hasta un hijo—la miro con seriedad— pero si no estas deacuerdo puedes irte, a Yaten puedo mandarlo a un internado para que deje de estorbar_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Yaten sonrio con amargura, desde que escucho decir a su padre que era un estorbo…el platinado se volvio mas rebelde, contradecia a su padre en todo…Su unico apoyo siempre habia sido su madre, aunque era poco afectivo con ella, fue ella quien estuvo con el siempre…Por eso aunque su madre fuese cursi, atolondrada y lo viese como un "Chiquitin" no podia negarle nada.

—Yaten ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto la rubia que llegaba a la sala

—Aino —contesto sin verla—pense que aun estabas descansando—La miro—Estoy bien, solo pensaba tonterias

—¿Seguro? —interrogo de nuevo

—Por supuesto —contesto—¿Quieres un café?

—No, Gracias

—Dejame terminar mi café y nos vamos, Seiya me llamo

—¿Si? ¿Le pasa algo? —Pregunto

—Mal de amores según sospecho —comento— esa rubia tonta le traera problemas —protesto

—Rubia tonta —repitio Mina

—Lo siento—la miro—No eres tan tonta como ella

—Wow no sabes como me alivia saberlo—lo miro molesta

—Vamos solo fue un decir —se levanto —Voy a dejar esto a la cocina y nos vamos

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Conducia Yaten en silencio al igual que Mina… Ninguno despegaba la vista del frente.

—Oye Mina siento mucho generalizar a las rubias—comento

—Descuida, asunto olvidado— comento—No eres tan desagradable como aparentas

—No sabes cuan halagado me siento de escucharlo de ti —respondio con cierta ironia

Y ninguno dijo nada mas en el resto del camino, cada uno iba centrado en sus propios asuntos. La noche caia sobre Tokio cuando por fin llegaron a casa de la rubia.

—Por fin llegamos—dijo el estacionandose

—Si—dijo la rubia bajando del auto —Oye gracias por todo el dia de hoy

—De nada Aino, entonces ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Claro que si, Bien pues espero que lo de Seiya no sea nada grave —comento

—Tambien lo espero

—Buenas noches y de nuevo gracias —la rubia extendio su mano

—Hasta luego—dijo tomando su mano y soltandola un par de minutos despues

La rubia entro a casa y el condujo hacia el departamento de Seiya, Hoy habia sido un dia "Fuera de lo comun" Para Yaten, pero de cierta forma agradable.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿Cómo estan? Saque el cap antes de Navidad wiiii …. Espero que sea de su agrado, Gracias a los nuevos lectores por su apoyo. Y bueno les deseo una linda Navidad al lado de su familia.**

**PD: Me faltas tu sera actualizado la proxima semana.**

**Nos vemos lueguito**


	8. ¿Decisiones Equivocadas?

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DARLE VIDA A LA HISTORIA, CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No se habia levantado de muy buen animo, pero aun asi estaba lista para ir a la universidad…Se sentia ansiosa por que despues veria a Haruka, pero era algo que no se podia posponer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llego a la universidad y estaba en el cafetin con Yaten, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo y decidieron tomar un café antes de entrar a clases.

—¿Entonces iras a verlo?

—Si, despues de clases ire—decia jugando con la servilleta

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No es necesario, eres muy amable—lo miro—Jamas pense decirte eso

—Para que veas que soy un estuche de monerias —comento con cierta ironia

Y de pronto a la mesa se acerco Ace, a quien por obvias razones ver a Yaten en compañía de esa rubia se le hizo un tanto extraño.

—Buenos dias —saludo sentandose a la mesa y Yaten lo fulmino con la mirada—Yaten me extraño verte en compañía de esta señorita

—¿Perdon? —lo interrumpio Mina

—Disculpa me llamo Ace y tu eres la famosa Mina Aino—la miro de pies a cabeza

—Ace vete de aquí—pidio Yaten

—Me extraña que estes tomando un café con esta señorita—dijo haciendo un gesto de comillas con sus dedos

—¿Por qué lo dices de ese modo? —Pregunto la rubia que ya estaba mas que incomoda

—Bueno todos sabemos a que te dedicas —dijo sonriendo

—¿De que hablas?

—Ace Largate—pronuncio Yaten de nuevo

—¿Por qué? No entiendo tu actitud Yaten cuando fuiste tu quien dijo que ella era una chica de dudosa reputacion—solto el chico

Mina sintio que los colores subieron a su rostro, y solo atino a mirar a Yaten con una mirada que el no supo como describir.

—Tu ¿Dijiste eso? —Pregunto mirandolo—¡Contestame!

—Claro que si lo dijo—afirmo Ace—por eso es que me extraña que ahora esten tomando un café—los miro a ambos—No me digan que entre ustedes…

—¡Como pudiste decir algo asi! —dijo la rubia

—Mina yo…

—No sabes como me arrepiento …. —las lagrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Mina

—Vaya actuan como un par de enamorados—interrumpio Ace

—Cierra la boca

Mina tomo sus cosas saliendo de la cafeteria ante los murmullos de todos.

Yaten salio tras ella y la detuvo a mitad del pasillo tomandola del brazo.

—Espera…

—No me toques Yaten—lo miro de frente—¿Por qué dijiste algo asi?

—Perdoname yo no pense…

—Me queda claro que jamas piensas—grito—¿Por qué juzgas a la gente de esa manera?, pense que eras distinto…. No te me acerques—se alejo unos pasos

—Yo solo lo dije…

—No me importa lo que me digas, te voy a pedir que me dejes en paz—dijo yendose de ahí

Yaten ya no quiso seguirla era un hecho que estaba enojada, por ahora iria a romperle la boca a Ace… y despues buscaria a Mina.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cómo se habia atrevido Yaten a pensar eso?...y tan bien que le comenzaba a caer y de pronto ya lo estaba odiando … Jamas se habia topado en su vida con una persona de esa "Naturaleza" ¿Por qué? Cuando menos lo esperaba todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor… el taxi llego al hospital, entro y pregunto por Darién pero el estaba ocupado asi que se dirigio a la habitacion de Haruka.

Toco a su puerta y entro sin esperar respuesta, para su sorpresa Galaxia estaba ahí.

—Mina mi amor—hablo el rubio al verla entrar

—Vaya hasta que la señora se digna a aparecer—dijo usando un tono de ironia

—Mama—reclamo Haruka—Ven acercate—pidio

La rubia camino hacia el, realmente estaba nerviosa pero no queria demostrarlo, no frente a Galaxia.

—Supongo que vas a hablar con ella—miro a su hijo—yo vendre despues—dijo saliendo de ahí sin despedirse

Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente en la habitacion…

—Supe que hay posibilidades de que vuelvas a caminar—hablo Mina

—Si eso me tiene feliz, iniciaremos una vida juntos y…

—Espera—lo detuvo ella—Yo no se si quiero estar contigo Haruka

—¿Qué? —la miro con incredulidad

—Ya nada es igual para ninguno, no se si lo recuerdes pero ibas a abandonarme por Lita—solto

—Mina yo se que hice mal, de hecho estoy muy arrepentido por todo lo que mi arrebato causo—la miro— perdimos a nuestro hijo, pero no quiero perderte a ti, eso no lo soportaria

—No podemos hacer como si nada paso…Tu sabes que nada sera igual Haruka

—Tenemos que intentarlo, por el amor que nos tenemos—tomo la mano de la rubia—Se que aun sientes algo por mi, no te soy indiferente… quizas si tomamos terapia en pareja..

—No es asi de facil Haruka…Tu querias el divorcio ¿Recuerdas?

—Si, lo se muy bien pero yo quiero pedirte una nueva oportunidad podemos irnos de viaje a donde tu quieras

—No yo no puedo irme de viaje, estoy por terminar mi carrera…

—Puedes terminar tu carrera en cualquier universidad

—No es que yo…

—Porfavor al menos deja que me recupere y despues hablamos…en un par de dias salgo de aquí

—Supongo que te iras con Galaxia ¿cierto?

—No, yo quiero estar contigo—la miro— en un par de semanas me voy a someter a una operación en el extranjero y te dare tu espacio a mi regreso podemos tomar una decision.

La rubia no respondia… era cierto que Haruka no le era indiferente, asi como tambien era su esposa…debia estar con el en las buenas y malas …

De pronto Darién entro a la habitacion interrumpiendo esa tensa atmosfera que se habia formado.

—Mina, Haruka—miro a su amiga—¿Todo bien?

—Si…¿Qué sucede Darién?

—Bueno tenemos buenas noticias, el cirujano podra verte dentro de un mes; mientras en un par de dias podras irte a tu casa

—¿Enserio? —pregunto animado el rubio

—Si—dijo el sintiendo la incomodidad de Mina—Bueno yo los dejo

—Solo estariamos un mes juntos—recalco Haruka— a mi regreso tomamos una decision

Mina no respondio, tenia un monologo interno en ese momento …Ahora el necesitaba tiempo, no mas bien pedia tiempo para tomar una decision, y entonces una pregunta cruzo por su mente ¿Podria perdonarlo? …

—Yo…lo que me pides es imposible Haruka

—Se que no soy quien para pedirtelo pero yo me siento culpable de todo , no se si un dia pueda superar todo esto, solo no puedo te necesito a ti

—Me necesitas a mi…—susurro la rubia mirandolo

—Porfavor acepta lo que te propongo—dijo el

—Yo no estoy ya en el pent House…

—Lo se en cuanto salga de aquí ambos regresaremos ahí—comento—porfavor no quiero ser una carga para mama, vamos a contratar una enfermera y trataremos de…

—Voy a la cafeteria —lo interrumpio—vuelvo en un momento—dijo la rubia saliendo de ahi

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina se acomodo en la sala de espera…su cabeza era un lio, cualquiera en su caso hubiera mandado a Haruka al quinto infierno sin pensarlo, pero ella no podia, no era asi… Trato de imaginar ¿Cómo seria vivir con el de nuevo? Y en ella se formo un sentimiento agridulce.

Recordo que su madre a pesar de todo amo a su padre hasta el final de sus dias, asi como tambien a su mente vino algo que alguna vez su madre le compartio.

"_**Cuando se ama de verdad, se es capaz de perdonar por que somos humanos…Mirame a mi a pesar de todo amo a tu padre y aunque admito que me duele su abandono hasta el dia de hoy…lo voy a amar siempre."**_

En definitiva Mina estaba segura que si ella viviera su madre le diria _**"Intentalo aunque ya nada sera igual, pero al menos lo hiciste"**_ … Ella aunque sonara estupido…No tenia el corazon para darle la espalda ….aunque estaba mas que conciente que nada seria como antes.

—¿Mina? —hablo Darién—¿Qué sucede?

—Darién… no se como me siento—respondio—¿Esta mal si lo intento de nuevo?

—Eso es decision tuya—hablo entendiendo a lo que la rubia se referia—Se cuanto has sufrido, y no se con exactitud que aconsejarte pero lo que decidas esta bien—sonrio—las cosas pueden funcionar, o talvez no debes estar abierta a esas posibilidades ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Dónde esta Zafiro?

—En su departamento, supongo ¿Iras a verlo?

—Si, voy a regresar despues —dijo poniendose de pie —Gracias por todo Darién

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —lo miraba molesto Seiya

—Nada, si te soy honesto dije esas palabras en un arranque…

—¿Sabes? Ese es tu problema todo lo haces sin pensar—regaño—Jamas piensas que puedes herir a la gente con ese carácter que te cargas—lo miro molesto—Y esto no es solamente con Mina, tambien lo haces con Tia Neherenia, conmigo, hasta con Serena

—¿Acaso tu no tienes este tipo de momentos? —pregunto molesto

—Claro que si, pero debes en cuando no todo el tiempo como tu —Seiya seguia caminando a su lado—Si pensabas eso de Mina ¿Por qué comentarselo a Ace? …. Digo para esa gracia publicalo en el periodico

—Basta Seiya, ya dije que lo siento

—A mi no tienes que pedirme disculpas, no es mi reputacion la que esta en boca de todos

Y dicho esto ultimo ninguno dijo nada mas, cada quien tomo su camino.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Serena estaba en su habitacion, hoy era uno de esos dias en que los recuerdos golpeaban su mente…No es que ella quisiera jugar con Seiya y Darién, simplemente no sabia que hacer jamas penso encontrarse en una situacion asi. Y sin proponerselo estaba lastimando a dos chicos que la adoraban.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué estas diciendo Mina? —preguntaba Zafiro —¿Vas a regresar con Haruka?

—No lo digas de ese modo—pidio—no es un regreso como el que piensas….

—Lo siento pero es que ¿Por qué? —pregunto

—Se que no lo entenderas—suspiro—solo sera mientras se realiza la operación

—¿Y despues? ¿Qué pasara? —interrogo

—El estara de pie, nos divorciaremos y cada quien con su vida—explico

—¿Qué pasara durante ese mes de convivencia? —pregunto enmarcano la ultima palabra

—Honestamente no tengo una respuesta para ello—afirmo—no pido que me apoyes, ni que me entiendas—sonrio con pesar

—Vamos Mina—la abrazo—siempre contaras conmigo, con nosotros y si eso quieres esta bien ¿si? —la rubia asintio—solo que antes de cualquier cosa dejame ´ponerle unas cuantas cosas claras a ese tipo

—Claro, de todas maneras de nada servira que te diga que no

—Exacto

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué dices Haruka? —preguntaba Galaxia

—Voy a regresar a vivir con Mina al Pent House, asi que te pido que no te metas, deja en paz a Mina ¿entendido?

—Pero crei que Lita y tu….

—Entendiste mal— la interrumpio—No voy a repetirlo dos veces

—Lita esta aquí y la hare pasar para que seas tu quien le informe…

—Hazla pasar entonces—dijo con seriedad.

La castaña vestia elegante mente, con su cabello recogido a una coleta, no se podia negar que era hermosa, se acerco a Haruka con mucha seguridad.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Pregunto

—Mejor, en un par de dias me voy a casa

—Perfecto—sonrio—yo voy a cuidarte, de hecho se que te encantara nuestro departamento—lo miro—contrataremos a una enfermera y luego ….

—Espera—la interrumpio—No voy a irme contigo, Mina y yo estaremos juntos

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —lo miro molesta—¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

—No es ninguna broma—hablo con seriedad—lo he decidido asi

—¿Qué pretendes que haga yo?

—Puedes regresar a casa

—´Porfavor no me digas que pretendes recuperar tu matrimonio —hablo con cierta burla

—Lo que tenga pensado no es de tu incumbencia—clavo su mirada en ella—Voy a ser claro contigo, desaparece de mi vida, no te acerques a Mina—hizo una pausa—Lo nuestro fue un error

—¿Un error? —Repitio molesta—Que facil resulta para ti decir eso, veo que hoy estas imposible—se acerco mas a el—ya hablaremos luego—dijo dandole un beso fugaz en los labios.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Avanzaron los dias, Mina no le habia dirigido la palabra a Yaten para nada lo habia ignorado, Hoy Haruka salia del hospital, de hecho cuando ella llegara de la universidad el ya estaria ahí.

—Gracias de verdad por darme donde quedarme un tiempo—decia Mina mientras caminaba tomada del brazo de Seiya—aquí estan tus llaves

—¿Segura?

—Claro que si—sonrio—regreso a mi departamento

—Con tu esposo—finalizo y ella asintio—es imposible que no lo sepa—dijo a manera de disculpa—Tia Neherenia esta enterada de todo

—Lo supongo, Gracias a Dios es viernes—suspiro—Gracias a Yaten han sido unos dias dificiles en la universidad

—De verdad lo lamento

—No tienes por que —le sonrio —Oye y ¿Cómo esta Serena?

—Bien

—¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono?

—No se como explicarte—hizo una pausa—la verdad es que no se …

—Seiya, Mina—hablo Yaten alcanzandolos—¿Vamos a comer?

—No, contigo pero ni agua—lo miro molesta

—Ella tiene razon de estar molesta—comento Seiya

—Puedes callarte—regaño Yaten—Mina ¿Puedes darme 5 minutos?

—¿Ya no te importa que te vean conmigo? —pregunto—según tu soy una mujer de dudosa reputacion

—Dame 5 minutos—pidio de nuevo, la rubia se detuvo—Seiya seria bueno que avanzaras, no es nada personal solo quiero …

—Ok ya entendi—sonrio—Mina cuando quieras aquí estare—dijo despidiendose

—¿Y bien? —lo miro la rubia con el ceño fruncido

—¿Enserio regresas con Haruka?

—Lo que haga o no es mi problema—lo miro con seriedad caminando—Ahora disculpame pero tengo qu irme

—De verdad lamento lo que hice, se que no debi…

—Olvidalo quieres—La rubia no lo dejo terminar—No eres de las personas que suelen disculparse muy a menudo por lo que, o estas fingiendo—lo miro—que es lo mas probable, o de verdad eres humano, de cualquier manera no importa

—¿Te llevo a casa? —Pregunto cambiando totalmente el giro de la conversacion

—No, ya Zaf vino por mi—señalo a el chico—asi que si me disculpas tengo prisa—lo dejo ahí parado.

Y entonces Yaten internamente queria explotar ¿Qué queria? Verlo de rodillas a caso…

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Te sientes bien Mina?

—Si, solo estoy nerviosa por que la verdad sentire extraño llegar y verlo ahí

—Sabes que cualquier cosa puedes llamarnos a la hora que sea ¿verdad? —la rubia asintio— y aunque no parezca te comprendemos

—Muchas gracias Tu y Darién son mis angeles, siempre estare agradecida con ustedes por toda la ayuda que me han dado

Zafiro se estaciono en aquel edificio , un silencio se formo entre ellos, la rubia estaba nerviosa

—¿Quieres que pase contigo?

—No, gracias…No me pasara nada —lo miro y sonrio—cualquier cosa te llamo—se despidio saliendo de ahí.

La rubia subia al Pent House no sabia como se iba a sentir con Haruka ahí, pero al mal paso darle prisa—se repitio, y entro a aquel departamento.

Aquel departamento estaba casi igual a excepción de que habian muchas rosas que adornaban aquella casa.

—Buenas tardes señora Tenou

—Buenas tardes, ¿Quién eres? —pregunto extrañada

—El señor Haruka me contrato para cualquier cosa que se necesite aquí—sonrio—ademas soy enfermera, me llamo Setsuna Meio

—Eh…Mucho gusto —respondio sintiendose extraña—¿Dónde esta Haruka?

—En su habitacion—respondio—no ha querido usar la silla de ruedas, quizas usted pueda convencerlo

—¿Yo? —se repitio mas para si misma—Voy… a verlo, llego a la habitacion y toco la puerta—¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro —respondio el, Mina entro viendolo en la cama—Pense que vendrias mas tarde

—No, por suerte hoy Sali temprano—ella en definitiva se sentia extraña—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿estas comodo? —preguntaba nerviosa y es que en realidad no sabia que preguntar

—Ven—la llamo—sientate aquí conmigo—pidio

Con cierto temor se acerco a el sentandose en la cama a su lado, la sensacion que la invadia era en definitiva desconocida para el.

—Esto es tan extraño —dijo sin querer—si me disculpas tengo cosas de la universidad que hacer — se alejo—¿necesitas algo?

—A ti —dijo el

—Voy a llamar a la enfermera para….

—¿Me tienes miedo?

—No , prometo que cenamos juntos ¿si?

—Esa idea me gusta —sonrio el

—Bien entonces vuelvo a la hora de la cena—respondio saliendo de ahí.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Estaba en el estudio haciendo un trabajo, ya llevaba mas de una hora ahí cuando tocaron a la puerta, era Setsuna

—Señora, tiene una visita —dijo ella— la espera en la sala

—¿Quién es?

—Yaten Kou

Perfecto lo que le faltaba a su dia para coronarlo, Yaten en su casa ¿Qué faltaba?

—Setsuna porfavor te voy a pedir que me llames Mina—pidio con amabilidad—Y porfavor hazlo pasar aquí

—A lo primero que me pide no puedo acceder, el señor Haruka me indico como debia llamarla—se disculpo— enseguida hago pasar a el joven Kou — se retiro

Se le hacia tan extraño tanta formalidad de pronto, y es que a pesar de todo nunca se acostumbro a ello, tocaron a la puerta

—Pasa—dijo ella y el platinado entro—¿A que debo tu visita?

—¿Cómo estas?

—Vaya no sabia que te importara—lo miro—si te sirve de algo estoy a salvo, al menos aca nadie pone en duda mi reputacion—lanzo con cierta molestia—Hasta aca no han llegado tus rumores

—Es mi intuicion o ¿estas de mal humor?

—No es asunto tuyo—comento

De pronto Setsuna entro con una bandeja con café.

—Les traje café—dijo interrumpiendo—¿Se le ofrece algo mas Señora?

—No, puedes retirarte

—Cuanta formalidad —hablo el platinado—¿Cómo esta Haruka?

—Bien—dijo secamente—¿sabes? No estoy de humor para visitas —admitio— estoy cansada

—Eres tan sutil para decirme que me vaya—sonrio con burla poniendose de pie —ya estas apreniendo

—Gracias por venir —lo despidio ella y el salio de ahí

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de Haruka se encontraba Setsuna.

—Asi que Yaten vino a visitarla —decia el—¿Por qué a ella? ¿ escuchaste algo?

—Lamentablemente no, pero al parecer no se llevan muy bien—admitio

—Te voy a encargar que sigas pendiente de ella y me informes hasta el mas minimo detalle —pidio

—Claro que si, asi sera

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

La hora de la cena llego, Mina y Haruka estaban en la habitacion, ninguno de los dos decia nada.

—Mina, quiero que te sientas comoda pero parece que no es asi

—Disculpa Haruka—contesto—¿Tomaste tus medicinas?

—Si, Setsuna se encarga de ello, no has probado bocado ¿No tienes hambre?

—Poco

—Si no comes tu, no lo hare yo —respondio el, Mina solo atino a sonreir

Los minutos para Mina se hicieron eternos a la hora de cenar, una vez termino Setsuna entro con un te para ella y los dejo solos.

—¿Quieres ver television? —Pregunto ella

—No, quiero que te quedes conmigo, Cuename algo de ti —pidio—¿Qué hiciste en todo este tiempo que estuve en el hospital?

—La verdad es que…para ser honesta fue tan dificil enfrentar todo sola—confeso— de no ser por Darién y Zafiro…no se que seria de mi, decidi enfocarme en la universidad y en ir a verte a diario

—Tu ¿querias que despertara verdad? —le pregunto

—Claro que si, lo desee tanto —suspiro con melancolia— en fin creo que es mejor que descanses

—¿Te quedas a mi lado?

Mina asintio y poco a poco se metio en la cama, sabia que no pasaria nada entre ellos pero se acosto a una distancia prudente alejada de el. Al principio se sintio extraña y no podia dormir… pero poco a poco el sueño la vencio.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**Hola Hola Muchas gracias por sus Rw, y por ser pacientes espero que este cap les guste y para todas aquellas que querian que Haruka conviviera con Mina… las complaci jaja asi que luego no reclamen XD las quieroooooo**


	9. Chapter 9

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DARLE VIDA A LA HISTORIA, CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos semanas habian pasado ya, desde que Mina y Haruka estaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo, aquella relacion para la rubia habia resultado extraña… no sabia muy bien como definir aquella situacion, debia admitir que Haruka se habia comportado bien…Lo que mas la hacia sentirse extraña es que, habian cosas que en estos diashacian juntos, como ver una pelicula, o comer en compañía del otro. Eso no queria decir que todo estuviera olvidado, y eso la confundia.

—¿Vas a la universidad? —la interrumpioHaruka

—Si, pense que aun dormias—sonrio poniendo la taza de café en la mesa— creo que hoy estare toda la tarde fuera

—Descuida Setuna me hara compañía y creo que mama vendra

—Ya veo… espero no encontrarla —comento apenada— tu sabes , mi relacion con ella no es muy amena y prefiero evitar

—Lo se no te preocupes —comento—¿Te gustaria ir a cenar hoy?

—Eh…no creo que sea conveniente Haruka por tu estado, creo que no es conveniente que te agites

—Esta bien, me encanta que te preocupes por mi—dijo sonriendo— Por cierto ¿Por qué no le dices a Yaten que venga a casa?

—¿Qué? —pregunto desconcertada, sabiendo que no se habian visto hace mucho

—Me gustaria verlo, despues de todo de pequeños compartimos muchas cosas y quizas podamos retomar una especia de amistad

—Yo… se lo dire—se puso de pie— se me hace tarde, nos vemos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—Seiya por Dios es obvio que te equivocaste —regañaba Yaten— este balance esta mal

—Menos mal es para la proxima semana entonces ,¿Sabes? Estaba pensando ¿Por qué no nos vamos esta noche de Antro? —sugirio—hace mucho que no salimos

—No suena mal —comento—¿Iras con Serena?

—La verdad no lo se, hemos estado distanciados —dijo con pesar

—¿Y entonces? —lo miro— realmente no seque le ves —apunto—mujeres hay muchas y mejores

—Pero yo la quiero a ella —lo miro molesto—Tu hablas asi por que no te has enamorado como se debe, por cierto ¿Cómo vas con Mina?

—¿Cómo voy de que? —lo miro con el ceño fruncido

—No te ha disculpado ¿cierto?

—Creo que no, y no puedo hacer mucho la verdad ; ya sabes yo no soy de rogarle a nadie

—Si eso me queda claro, pero no estaria mal un detalle —sugirio

—Porfavor se te olvida que es casada —comento con cierta ironia

—Y con Haruka—apunto Seiya—Oye ¿Por qué no vamos a verlo?

—No es mi costumbre hacer visitas sociales

De pronto la rubia pasaba por ahí donde ellos estaban, ya los habia visto pero intento disimular… debido a Seiya de nada le sirvio

—¡Mina! —grito

—Hola— saludo acercandose a ellos y dirigiendose solo a Seiya

—¿Cómo estas?

—Bien, ¿Has visto a Rubeus? —pregunto— es que quede de reunirme con el un rato para hacer un balance

—No

—Me da tanto gusto verte —hablo Yaten

—Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo—lo miro molesta—Te veo luego Seiya

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Haruka estaba en su habitación cuando de Pronto Setsuna lo interrumpio entrando a la habitación.

—Señor Tenou su mama esta en la sala

—Ayudame a ir a la sala y luego preparas café —ordeno—¿Viene sola?

—Si—dijo ella empujándolo con cuidado para salir de ahí

Galaxia estaba en la sala , viendo cada detalle de aquel departamento sobre la mesa de centro había una foto de su nieto, la cual tomo entre sus manos y al verla sonrio.

—Hola Mama pensé que vendrías mas tarde —interrumpio el rubio

—¿Cómo estas? — lo saludo

—Sientate Mama , estoy bien gracias a los cuidados de Setsuna y Mina

—¿Asi? Y si tanto te cuida ¿Dónde esta tu flamante esposa? ¿No debería estar aquí?

—Ya vendrá, se fue a la universidad—comento—¿Solo veniste para cuestionar?

—Calma hijo —sonrio—Vine a invitarte a una cena, Neherenia quiere verte y se nos ocurrio organizar una cena familiar

—No estoy de animos—pronuncio

—Vamos Haruka, eso te distraerá—lo miro—además según se estará Yaten y Seiya

—¿Y?, tengo mucho tiempo de no saber de ellos

—Porfavor Haruka no seas descortes—regaño—la cena es mañana a las 8, no creo que tu mujercita se niegue a ir

—Se llama Mina —recrimino

—Como sea, el punto es que la cena ya esta hecha, además quería decirte que es un hecho el especialista te ve en un mes

—Gracias por hacerte cargo de eso—sonrio el con sinceridad—si tan solo te llevaras mejor con Mina todo estaría perfecto

—No me pidas imposible, jamas estuve de acuerdo en que te casaras con ella, lo hiciste para llevarme la contraria ,Admitelo de una buena vez —pidió

—Te equivocas, me enamore de Mina—dijo el ya molesto— no quiero discutir contigo , y descuida ahí estaremos en la cena mañana.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Neherenia estaba en su habitación, hoy era uno de esos días en donde muchas cosas volvían a su mente, recuerdos que para ella eran mas que agridulces, por la forma en que las cosas se dieron, entre sus manos tenia un cambio de ropa de recién nacido, que había pertenecido a Yaten cuando era un recién nacido, Nehereniasonrio al recordarlo tan indefenso entre sus brazos.

**FLASH BACK**

_Ahí estaba ella con Yaten entre sus brazos, no cabia de felicidad, sin embargo el no parecía tan feliz._

—_Bien Ya tienes un hijo, espero que pases entretenida con el —dijo con cierta dureza_

—_Es tu hijo —reclamo ella_

—_Muy cierto—sonrio con orgullo— No pretenderás que me quede a cambiar pañales contigo, contrata a alguien que te ayude, decorale su habitación, haz lo que gustes—dijo saliendo de la habitación_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Si algo valia la pena en su vida era tener a Yaten y eso no lo cambiaria por a su puerta.

—Adelante—dijo viendo entrar a Yaten, cosa que le sorprendio—Yaten ¿Cómo estas?

—¿Te sientes mal Neherenia? —respondio acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente

—¿Por qué?

—Usualmente soy "Tu Chiquitin" —dijo el con cierta burla—¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto notando algo entre sus manos

—Siempre seras mi chiquitin—comento—Esto es tu Primer ropa de bebe —dijo sonriendo y extendiéndola para mostrarla

—Vaya asi que eso me pusiste —sonrio con cierta incomodidad

—Si y te veias divino —decía emocionada— eras un muñequito

—Lo sigo siendo —Presumio—pero ya enserio ¿Qué tienes?

—Solo un poco de melancolía —contesto— y tu ¿A que debo tu visita?

—Solo quería ver como estabas —admitió—Galaxia ¿Aun se queda aquí?

—Si, es mi única compañía pero ahora no esta, fue a visitar a Haruka—comento— de hecho iba a llamarte para invitarte a cenar mañana

—Claro que aquí estare

—Perfecto, así Haruka se va a sentir comodo

—¿Qué?

—La cena es para Haruka y su esposa—decía emocionada—Galaxia quiere tener un detalle con ellos asi que te espero aquí mañana

—No lo se, hace mucho que no lo veo—Y francamente seria una situación muy incomoda para el y Mina

—Si te sirve de algo ya somos dos, pero mañana podrían retomar su amistad, anda porfavor no me hagas quedar mal

—Bien, vendre solo un momento —dijo no muy convencido—¿Segura que estas bien?

—Claro que si—respondio—¿Me acompañas a tomar un café?

—Para que veas que ando de buenas si —dijo el— pero a mi no me engañas, se nota que estas triste ¿Me diras el motivo?

—Vamos a tomar un café, hay galletas de tus favoritas —comento cambiando el tema abruptamente

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina llegaba a casa, Setsuna la recibió de cierta manera esto le resultaba familiar y extraño al mismo tiempo aun.

—Buenas tardes Señora Aino

—Hola Setsuna ¿Qué tal todo por aca?

—Sin novedad alguna , su esposo esta en la habitación—indico

—Gracias voy a verlo y enseguida nos vemos en la cocina —sonrio—para hacer de cenar

Entro a la habitación y el estaba en la cama leyendo un libro.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy? —Pregunto el rubio dejando la lectura del libro

—Bien, ¿Cómo te sientes tu?

—En lo que se puede bien, digo no hay diferencia en la cama o la silla —dijo con cierta molestia—Quiero correr en mi coche, ir contigo a muchos lados…

—Bueno todo a su tiempo —sonrio— veras que todo saldrá bien cuando te operen y estaras de pie

—Contigo a mi lado ¿Cierto? —Pregunto

—Haruka, yo no puedo responder eso—respondio con tristeza— por ahora voy a apoyarte, un mes pasara rápido…

—¿Tanto te incomodo?

—Porfavor Haruka—lo detuvo—Creo que no es momento de tocar este tema ¿Si? —el asintió—¿Cómo te fue con Galaxia? —Pregunto

—Pues bien, ya sabes como es mama —hizo una pausa—Por cierto vino a invitarnos a una cena mañana en casa de Neherenia

—¿Qué?, No creo que sea buena idea y menos si Yaten va a estar presente —solto sin pensarlo

—¿Pasa algo con Yaten? —Pregunto con cierto recelo

—Diferencia de opiniones —aclaro— además ¿Por qué en casa de Yaten?

—Realmente no lo se, Neherenia quiere verme y se me hace una groseria dejarla esperando—comento viendo a Mina no muy convencida—solo podemos hacer acto de presencia, o en ultima opción si no quieres no vamos

—Descuida , iremos un momento después de todo la cena literalmente es por ti—trato de parecer relajada —ahora si me permites voy a cocinar la cena

—Pero eso puede hacerlo Setsuna

—Bien sabes que a mi me gusta cocinar —se defendió—vengo en un rato para que cenes —diciendo esto salio de la habitación.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setsuna estaba en la cocina tomando un café, cuando de pronto llego la rubia.

—Señora, la estaba esperando—se puso de pie

—Termina tu café —dijo la rubia—Hay tiempo para hacer de cenar aun—la miro—Y porfavor solo llamame Mina —pidió de nuevo—Por Haruka no te preocupes

—Bueno lo voy a intentar —sonrió— ¿Le sirvo un café? —Pregunto y la rubia asintió— Se nota que el señor Haruka la adora —decía emocionada

—A veces no todo es lo que parece —suspiro—Nada es perfecto en esta vida

—Mina, yo se lo que sucedió entre ustedes —comento —Lo supe por la señora Galaxia

—Ya veo —atino a comentar apenada —Pues bien como comprenderas mi "relación " con mi esposo esta mas que tambaleante —solto

—La admiro sabe—dijo la peliverde—Yo creo que no tendría su fuerza para lidiar con algo así

— Creo que es hora de preparar la cena —dijo con amabilidad

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Justo Galaxia llegaba a casa de Neherenia, encontrándose con Yaten.

—Hola querida —saludo la pelinegra

—¿Cómo están? Que gusto verte Yaten

El platinado atinoa darle una mueca, que lejos estaba de ser una sonrisa, en definitiva Galaxia no le caia para nada bien y no entendia esa gran amistad que su madre decía tener.

—¿Cómo esta Haruka? —Pregunto Neherenia

—Bien, al parecer estar con su mujercita es lo que el quiere —solto— así que vendrán mañana —miro a Yaten—¿Vendras también?

—Si, esta cena no me la perdería por nada —se levanto—Me voy Neherenia, estare aquí mañana —dijo dándole un beso en la frente

—Vaya es idéntico a su padre —comento Galaxia— hasta en el carácter

—No, Yaten es distinto a pesar de que no lo demuestre

—Me sorprende tu amor maternal por el—la miro

—Hay que pensar que haremos de cenar para mañana —cambio el tema abruptamente .

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Despues de cenar Mina salio de la habitación hacia la cocina, estaba preocupada entre otras cosas por la cena de mañana, A parte de cenar en casa de Yaten estaría con Galaxia, Esto seria un caos.

—¿Mina?

—Setsuna pensé que dormias—la miro

—Aun no, debería de descansar —sonrio— deje eso yo lo termino

La rubia solo asintió saliendo de la cocina, iria a su propia habitación , después de todo eso era algo que podía hacer, así dormiría menos a la defensiva. Se cambio de ropa y se metio a la cama, quedándose dormida casi de inmediato.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Apresurate Seiya, muero de hambre —decía Yaten—dije que estuvieras listo

—Ya voy—dijo el subiendo al auto—Parece que estas de mal humor ¿No?

—Un poco, dime que iras a la cena —dijo sin despegar su vista del volante—Llevate a la rubia si quieres

—Tengo días de no ver a Serena —confeso

—¿Ya te diste por vencido?

—No es eso —dijo con pesar— Y no quiero hablar de eso y descuida te hare compañía en la cena , solo si prometes una cosa —hablo con seriedad

—¿Qué? —lo miro con cierta desconfianza

—Se amable con Mina —pidió— ten en cuenta el ambiente al que se vera sometida de cierta manera esta noche

—Esta bien , lo voy a intentar

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Ahí estaba Mina a punto de salir para la universidad, terminaba su café.

—Buenos días —saludo Haruka llegando a la sala con la ayuda de Setsuna

—Hola, buen dia—saludo—¿Quieres un café?

—¿Por qué no te quedaste en la habitación? —pregunto con cierta molestia

—Yo me retiro —interrumpió Setsuna

—Queria que durmieras comodo—contesto con naturalidad

—Duermo mejor contigo a mi lado —solto—Porfavor no te olvides de la cena

Mina solo asintió, tomo sus cosas y salio de ahí sin decir nada mas, Haruka se limito a observarla nada mas.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—No es justo—decía molesta la castaña—Haruka iba a abandonarla por mi y ahora quiere pretender jugar a la familia feliz

—Tranquilizate Lita —dijo Galaxia—debes pensar con la cabeza fría

— ¡No puedo! —Grito desesperada—Mi relación con Haruka no puede irse a la basura, no lo voy a permitir

—Seria épico que aparecieras hoy en la cena, pero seria demasiado obvio que yo te avise —hizo una pausa—sin embargo podrías ir a su casa cuando Mina no esta—sugirió

—Muy buena idea —se tranquilizo

—Entonces me voy, debo ayudarle a Neherenia con la cena para hoy —se despidió

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Entre sus cosas de la universidad la tarde llego y Mina corrió a su casa para prepararse para la dichosa cena, ciertamente no era algo de gala pero sabia que los ojos de galaxia estarían puestos sobre ella.

Llego a casa siendo recibida por Setsuna de nueva cuenta, esta le indico que Haruka ya estaba listo.

—Bien entonces voy a arreglarme —dijo tratando de convencerse de que todo saldría bien, se dirigió a su habitación busco en su armario entre algunos vestidos que tenia ahí guardados.

Pero ninguno le convencía, hasta que encontró un vestido en color café con mangas caídas al hombro, el largo del vestido era un poco arriba de la rodilla. Ese era una de sus prendas favoritas, busco un par de zapatos que hicieran juego con el. Se miro al espejo muchas veces hasta estar segura que se veía bien, decidió hacer una coleta alta sujetada con un broche un poco de maquillaje delicada mente notable… y esta en teoría perfecta, pero los nervios la estaban consumiendo.

Tocaron a su puerta haciéndola volver a la realidad.

—Adelante—respondió viendo a Haruka entrar en la silla de ruedas, era asombroso ver que la manejaba bastante bien—Haruka…

—Estas hermosa —comento haciendo que la rubia se ruborizara— ¿Estas bien?

—Solo un poco nerviosa —confeso

—Tranquila no pasara nada , lo prometo —sonrió—¿Nos vamos?

—Si, supongo que Setsuna nos va a acompañar —comento

—Por esta noche no, le pedi que llamara a un enfermero

Subieron al auto, y el enfermero se encargo de ayudar a Haruka, así como de conducir.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Todo apuntaba a que seria una cena casual y familiar hasta cierto punto. Yaten y Seiya ya estaban ahí.

—Vaya por lo que veo se han esmerado —decía Seiya observando aquella mesa con la vajilla puesta

—Si, las mujeres son tan detallistas en esas cosas —comento— además quieren hacer sentir bien a Haruka

—¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono? —interrogo Seiya

De pronto Neherenia llego a la sala a saludarlos a ambos.

—¿Cómo están mis tesoritos? —Pregunto apretando las mejías de ambos

—Neherenia , nos vas a deformar la cara —protesto Yaten

—Lo siento—miro a los chicos—lucen muy encantadores y que bueno que hicieron el animo de venir

—Practicamente vine obligado —renegó el platinado

—Porfavor Yaten esos modales no son los que te enseñe—regaño—recuerda que tenemos visitas, voy a supervisar que la cena este lista

Galaxia llegaba a la sala, saludo a los chicos y volvió a la cocina, sabia que Yaten no la soportaba, pero no era algo que le quitara el sueño. Minutos despues los 4 estaban en la sala esperando a la pareja invitada.

Quienes unos minutos después llegaban a la casa, siendo recibidos por Galaxia y Neherenia.

—Pensamos que no vendrían —comento Neherenia—Haruka me alegra verte tan repuesto —comento dirigiendo su mirada a Mina— es un gusto verte de nuevo

—Lamentamos la tardanza —se disculpo el

—Buenas Noches a todos —saludo la rubia con cierta timidez ante las miradas de los presentes

Yaten la examino de arriba abajo y ella pudo percibirlo, sentía esa mirada esmeralda sobre ella.

—Yaten, cuanto tiempo —interrumpió Haruka haciendo que el platinado lo mirara

—Mucho en realidad—comento sin agregar mas

—Seiya tu no cambias nada —hablo el rubio—Me da gusto verte

—Igual Haruka me alegra que te encuentres mejor y Bienvenidos —sonrió

Las miradas iban y venían en aquella sala, y se tornaba mas que incomodo para la rubia.

—Pasemos a cenar —intervino Neherenia.

Como era de esperarse Mina se sento al lado de Haruka, Yaten estaba frente a ella, lo cual no ayudaba mucho a la situación.

—Esperamos que la cena sea de su agrado —comento entusiasmada la pelinegra

Empezaron a cenar, hablando de la recuperación de Haruka, y de su operación… Mina se habia mantenido al margen hasta ese momento.

—¿Qué sucede Mina? —pregunto Neherenia—¿Te sientes bien?

—Ella siempre ha sido así —intervino Galaxia—Claro es mas que evidente que a pesar de todo, aun no aprende a comportarse en este tipo de reuniones —la miro— es mas corrígeme si me equivoco pero ese vestido ya lo habías usado antes ¿no?

Yaten al igual que todos notaron las intenciones de aquellas palabras, por un impulso abrió su boca.

— ¿Ya se lo habia puesto? —miro a Galaxia—Pues al menos yo no se lo habia visto, y déjame decirte Mina que te queda perfecto ¿Verdad Seiya? —Pregunto buscando apoyo

—Cierto, Yaten tiene razón, te ves simplemente preciosa con ese vestido —apoyo

—Gracias —atino a responder la rubia

—Yo los apoyo a ambos —hablo Haruka—Mi esposa luce hermosa—comento viendo a Yaten

—No he dicho mas que la verdad —solo fue un simple comentario, trato de excusarse

—Bueno, creo que no esta mal repetir —hablo Mina con seriedad— si no mal recuerdo el vestido que llevas puesto también lo habías usado antes ¿no? —Pregunto con cierta ironia— si me disculpan un segundo, voy al jardín—se levanto

—Acompañala Yaten —pidió Neherenia, y a pesar de que el pudo haberse negado no lo hizo.

—Haruka que te parece si vamos a la sala —intervino Seiya —Mientras Mina regresa

—Me parece bien —miro a su madre—Tu y yo ya arreglaremos cuentas

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Mina estaba molesta en definitiva habia sido un error ir a esa cena, Era un hecho que esa mujer no habia cambiado nada.

—¡Mina espera! —la llamo Yaten

—¿Qué quieres? — pregunto sin mirarlo—Sali de ahí por que quiero estar sola

—Neherenia me mando a acompañarte

—¿Desde cuando tan obediente?

—No tienes que desquitarte conmigo —dijo el

—Ja ¿Y me lo dices tu?, que ironia

—Ven, creo que caminar por el jardín te hara bien —comento caminando a su lado—Con que gusto le hubiera dicho algo mas inapropiado a tu "Suegra"

—A mi ganas no me faltaron pero tuve que contenerme —dijo con seriedad

—¿Siempre ha sido así contigo? —Pregunto Yaten, a lo que Mina asintió—¿Por qué la soportas?

—Me case con Haruka, no con ella —respondió—Por eso antes solo Haruka la visitaba de ves en cuando, yo trataba de evitarla, aunque en un tiempo quise ganarme su afecto—la rubia puso atención al jardín— este jardín es hermoso

—Si, de niño pase la mayor parte de tiempo acá —confeso— a Neherenia le encantaba pasar acá la mayor parte del tiempo

—En fin Galaxia jamás me aceptara

—Vamos no le hagas caso —la animo— lo que dije adentro fue cierto, luces bien Aino

—Eres tan dulce cuando te comportas civilizado, lastima que solo te duras así unos minutos, Espero que esto no lo cuentes en la universidad —le advirtió

—Jamas lo haría, lo que paso con la otra vez fue un error y lo siento, ¿Qué puedo hacer para disculparme?

—Nada —respondió tajante— no me interesa seguir con lo mismo, muchas complicaciones tengo ya —suspiro

—Supongo que te sientes extraña con el en casa

—La verdad si, siendo honesta no se como actuar

—Aino, te complicas demasiado—sonrió—debes ser practica, desde que entraste a casa te sentí forzada en el ambiente, y no creo que sea por mi

—En parte es por ti —confeso— eres odioso —sonrió

—Aun así aquí estamos paseando en el jardín

—Te recuerdo que yo venia sola—lo miro con el ceño fruncido

—¿Entramos ya? , creo que ya respiraste lo suficiente

—Si, pero no se si me pueda contener con Galaxia ahí

—Descuida yo estare contigo —comento sin darse cuenta —Y Seiya también

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Por mas que Seiya intentaba hacerle platica al rubio el se mostraba inquieto.

—¿Podrías ir a ver a Mina?

—Claro, pero no te preocupes, Yaten esta con ella

Y esa idea era precisamente la que lo hacia estar inquieto, ¿Qué tanto podían platicar?, los celos se hicieron presente en el. De pronto los vio entrar de nuevo, las miradas de el y Yaten se encontraron, cosa que le alerto a Haruka en el fondo.

—¿Te sientes bien preciosa?

—Si, ya me siento mejor

—¿Quieres un café? —comento Seiya, Mina asintió y el salió a la cocina dejando a los 3 solos ahí.

—Me gustaría que fueras a visitarnos una de estas noches —hablo Haruka

—Ahí estare, le confirmare a Mina el dia

—Perfecto, así probaras las delicias que cocina

—Sera un gusto, visitarlos

—Puedes llevar a tu novia si gustas

—Que buena sugerencia —comento— si la encuentro antes de esta semana la llevare

—Mina, ¿No te importa que nos vayamos?

—Para nada — se puso de pie

—Los acompaño —dijo Yaten saliendo de la casa con ellos

Yaten ayudo al rubio a subir al auto, y luego se dirigió a Mina.

—Parece que ire a cenar a tu casa —comento

—Si prometes comportarte, no le pondré veneno a tu comida—sonrió—Buenas noches Yaten

—Buenas Noches —extendió su mano y ella la estrecho, quedándose por unos segundos tomados de la mano.

—Vamos Mina—interrumpió Haruka, haciendo que rompieran ese contacto.

La rubia subió al auto, Yaten solo la vio irse no entendiendo que habia pasado en esos segundos…

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**Holaaaaa Bueno aquí esta el cap, ojala les guste y nada mas haciendo un par de aclaraciones.**

**Este fic esta siendo criticado por un grupito de niñas… y es halagador que se hable de este fic, aunque sea en mal, creo que algo estoy haciendo bien XDDD… Creo que en el Fandom hay lugar para todas y miles de fics que leer, se que tengo errores pero ahí voy, Muchas gracias aquellas que leen por que les gusta, a las que leen "A la fuerza" Muchisimas gracias también… y sin mas que decir nos vemos prontito.**

**PD: Kata eres una Presionadora, como si yo lo hiciera contigo, Te quiero.**


	10. Chapter 10

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DARLE VIDA A LA HISTORIA, CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una semana había pasado ya desde aquella casi desastrosa cena, era curioso como se llevaba un poco mejor con Yaten, claro no es que fueran los grandes amigos del mundo, pero el ya no se comportaba tan idiota, parecía mas civilizado aunque tenia esos arranques de "Soy el dueño del Mundo" muy a menudo, pero podía lidiar con eso. Al menos había dejado de ser "Una molestia" Por lo que la universidad se había vuelto menos pesada.

— ¿Mina? —Hablo Haruka sacándola de sus pensamientos

—Si, ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto un poco distraída

—Estabas tan ida, que me preocupe

—Pensaba en cosas de la universidad nada más

— ¿Vendrá Yaten hoy?

—Si —afirmo— ha dicho que estaría acá a las 8 en punto

— ¿Vendrá solo?

—Lo ignoro —lo miro— ¿Por qué?

—Simple curiosidad

—Creo que iré al super por algunas cosas para la cena — se puso de pie— ¿Quieres algo en especial? —Pregunto con amabilidad

—Pie de Limón —contesto

—Bien, entonces hare eso de postre —miro su reloj—volveré en una hora mas o menos —se despidió

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La rubia caminaba por los pasillos de aquel supermercado con una cesta de compras en el brazo que casi estaba por llenarse, había escogidos varios ingredientes para la cena de hoy, no estando segura de lo que iba a cocinar a excepción del postre, el favorito de Haruka. Una sonrisa agridulce se formo en sus labios, a pesar de que estaba "Bien" con Haruka, había algo que la hacia estar intranquila, quizás el hecho de no definir aun su situación, o el hecho de que pronto el se sometería a esa operación… ¿Y después que pasaría?

Salió de aquel lugar ya con las compras hechas, ponía las bolsas en el auto, cuando termino justo iba a subir para irse, pero fue detenida por alguien.

—Hola Mina —saludo una voz

— ¿Serena? —Pregunto con cierta duda, ya que solo la había visto una vez si no se equivocaba; aquella chica asintió—Que gusto verte

—Igualmente, por lo que veo acabaste tus compras

—Si, mi esposo y yo—se quedo pensativa ante la forma que había hablado de ella y Haruka—Haremos…una cena

— ¿Eres casada? , si creo que algo me comento Seiya —sonrió—Bueno entonces espero que alguna vez podamos ir a tomar un café

—Dalo por hecho —comento animada— será agradable tener a alguien con quien conversar

Un par de minutos después ambas se despidieron, Mina en su auto se seguía reprochando el termino utilizado "Mi esposo y yo", era tan agridulce aquella sensación… por su mente pasaron tantos momentos juntos, y luego con la llegada de su hijo, todo parecía ir tan bien, hasta que la realidad la golpeo bruscamente.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Entonces ¿Iras a cenar? —Preguntaba Seiya — ¿Qué pretendes? — lo miro acusadoramente

— ¿Por qué piensas que algo pretendo? — Lo miro molesto— solo estoy correspondiendo a una atenta invitación que me hizo Haruka

— ¿Desde cuando eres cortes? — lo miro con el ceño fruncido

—Y tu ¿Desde cuando tan metiche? , tampoco es que sea un sicario y vaya a matarlos después de cenar —Bromeo

—Voy a confiar en ti, solo por que he visto que tratas mejor a Mina

—Supongo que debo agradecer tu voto de confianza

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruka estaba listo para la cena en su habitación, hoy analizaría bien a Yaten pues había algo en el que lo hacia estar alerta…No quería ponerle nombre a aquello que lo alertaba, pero si algo sabia es que al enemigo es mejor tenerlo cerca que lejos, Pero ¿Había alguna razón para considerarlo su enemigo? …. Eso lo iba a averiguar hoy, Quizás estaba siendo paranoico pero ¿Qué mas daba?, Aquel instante antes de venir a casa noto "Algo" de Yaten hacia Mina y sea lo que fuera el tantearía en terreno.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya estaban en la sala esperando a Yaten, en otras circunstancias la rubia estaría nerviosa, pero hoy no era así.

Tocaron el timbre y Setsuna abrió la puerta, conduciendo a Yaten hacia la sala.

—Buenas Noches —saludo entrando con una botella de vino en la mano, y visualizando a la pareja—Traje este pequeño detalle

—Bienvenido Yaten —pronuncio Mina

—Que gusto que por fin estés aquí —comento Haruka

—Si me permites llevare el vino a la cocina —hablo, haciendo que Yaten le diera aquella botella—Vuelvo en un momento— se excuso dejándolos solos y Yendo a terminar con la cena.

—Siéntate—hablo Haruka, observándolo con detenimiento—Hace unos días le comentaba a Mina, que cuando niños pasamos algunas vacaciones juntos

Yaten hizo memoria y era cierto, cuando niños pasaban juntos algunas vacaciones, en las cuales ambos mas de una vez terminaron peleando.

—Tienes razón, Creo que Neherenia aun guarda por ahí algunas fotos de esos tiempos

—Pero cuéntame ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? —Pregunto el con cierta curiosidad

—Estudio Administración de empresas, ya sabes para hacerme cargo de los negocios que dejo…Papa —dijo con sequedad —Y tu ¿Qué planes tienes? , es una pena lo que te sucedió —dijo con franqueza

—Si, pero pronto todo quedara en el olvido y retomare mi matrimonio, pienso hacer un viaje con mi esposa cuando este de pie

Yaten lo analizaba y en definitiva el hablaba como si Mina lo hubiera perdonado ya… O acaso, ¿Ya lo había hecho?

—Debo deducir entonces que, ¿Te perdono? —Pregunto directo

—Claro, desde el momento que estoy aquí, aunque no lo admita abiertamente —sonrió —compartimos muchas cosas

Justo en ese instante llegaba Mina a la sala, de pronto la mirada de ambos hombres se posaron en ella.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero ya esta lista la cena —sonrió— así que pasemos al comedor.

La cena transcurrió entre un ambiente ligeramente tenso, entre las miradas de ambos hombres que iban y venían, el intercambio de anécdotas entre los 3 y esa personalidad fuerte que tanto Haruka como Yaten manejaban.

—Espero que el postre les guste —hablo Mina refiriéndose a ambos

—Yo esperó que sepa también como se ve —comento Yaten mirándola

Haruka vio aquello con cierta discreción, Mina le había correspondido con una tímida sonrisa. Los celos ya estaban ahí, aunque "Su esposa" sonrió por agradecimiento, cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente podía notar que había algo mas respecto a Yaten, Y es que algo era cierto Mina podía atraer las miradas de muchos…entre ellos la de Yaten.

—Y ¿Cómo se llevan ambos? —Pregunto el rubio

—Digamos que nos toleramos —respondió Mina con toda sinceridad—Nuestro comienzo no fue muy bueno —recordó

— ¿Así? —Pregunto interesado viendo a Yaten

—La verdad es que, Aino no me cayo muy bien —confeso—tuvimos ciertas diferencias de opiniones

—Y de pensamientos —lo interrumpió— pero hemos sabido llevarnos

Luego la conversación giro en torno a que dentro de poco se sometería a aquella operación y que era una lastima que Mina no lo acompañara.

—Ya falta poco para terminar la carrera —dijo el platinado—Y tu recuperación será igual si ella te acompaña o no

—Si, pero ella aquí no tiene a nadie

—Es casi lo mismo de cuando estabas en coma —apunto— pero siempre ha tenido a Darién y Zafiro a su lado

—Ahora también a ti ¿No? —lo miro— digo se llevan mejor

—Créeme ella es capaz de cuidarse sola —dijo viéndola—No necesita de nadie

—Dejen de hablar como si no me encontrara acá —regaño con suavidad—Se cuidarme muy bien

Yaten sonrió internamente pero con claridad no sabia el motivo, lo que quedaba de la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad.

— ¿Tienes novia? —Pregunto Haruka

—No. Y francamente me sonaste a Neherenia —sonrió—Aun no encuentro una que llene todos los requisitos

— ¿Tan exigente eres? —Pregunto el de nuevo

—Depende

—Ya la encontraras—lo miro—Mírame a mi, tengo a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo a mi lado—dijo con cierto tono de pertenencia

—Tienes razón, eres afortunado.

Minutos después el platinado se despedía de ambos, la rubia lo acompaño hacia la puerta

—Gracias por no haberme envenenado

—Tuve fuerza de voluntad, aunque a decir verdad la propuesta era tentadora —sonrió

— ¿Nos vemos mañana? —Pregunto y la rubia asintió—Buenas noches Aino

—Buenas noches — se despidió cerrando la puerta

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad para Mina, entre la universidad y Haruka su tiempo no le alcanzaba, Estaba en la universidad con Seiya.

—La vez pasada encontré a Serena, ¿Me podrías dar su número?

—Claro que si

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No están saliendo?

—Hace días que no la veo —dijo con pesar

—Vamos quita esa cara, que tal si la llamo y vamos los 3 a tomar un café

— ¿Harías eso por mi?

—Por supuesto, después de todo tenemos la tarde libre —saco su celular—Dame su numero—La rubia marco y en cuestión de minutos ya había quedado con Serena de reunirse en el centro comercial—Listo Seiya nos espera en una hora

— ¡Muchas gracias! —la abrazo

—No hay de que, —lo miro— ¿Puedo saber que les pasa?

—Esta enamorada de mí y de otro —dijo con pesar—quise darle su espacio, pero no soporto esta agonía de no verla

—Hola—saludo Yaten llegando— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —los miro extrañado

—Mina, Bombón y yo vamos al centro comercial —comento Seiya— ¿Quieres ir? —invito

—Sabes que ir a un centro comercial no es lo mio

—Tan antisocial como siempre —comento Mina

—Vamos así le haces compañía a Mina —propuso el

—Bien, siendo así iré pero no por ti Aino —la miro— solo por que se me dio la gana de ir ¿Entendido?

—Lo que tu digas Yaten —respondió en tono burlón Seiya—Bien que te parece si Mina se va en mi auto, tu nos sigues en el tuyo y de regreso yo llevo a Bombón a casa y tu pasas dejando a Mina—dijo muy convencido de que había dado una gran opción

—Me parece bien —contesto el— entonces nos vemos allá en unos minutos —dijo despidiéndose

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Serena ya había llegado al centro comercial, realmente estaba muy nerviosa por que vería a Seiya, no es que ella quisiera estar en esta situación es solo que simplemente se había enamorado tanto de Seiya como de Darién sabia que tenia que tomar una decisión pero no sabia como hacerlo.

Llegaba a aquella fuente que adornaba el centro comercial, para su sorpresa Yaten estaba ahí.

— ¿Yaten?

—Si—la miro—vaya que sorpresa, Mi primo no tarda en venir con Mina

— ¿Los estas esperando? — la miro con duda

—Ah si me invitaron a venir y no pude negarme —la miro—Así que estas haciendo sufrir a Seiya

—No te ofendas pero es algo que no hablare contigo

De pronto llegaban Mina y Seiya ambos saludaron a Serena y aunque tanto Seiya como Serena intentaban no estar nerviosos, les era imposible disimular. Empezaron a caminar en el centro comercial los cuatro en un silencio sepulcral

—Tengo una idea —interrumpió Mina—¿Por qué no vamos al cine? —Propuso mirando a sus 3 acompañantes

—Me parece muy buena idea —apoyo Seiya — ¿Tu que dices Bombón?

—La idea me encanta, vamos a ver si hay alguna interesante

— ¿Y tu? —Pregunto Mina dirigiéndose a Yaten

—Me da igual —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, respuesta que hizo que los 3 lo fulminaran con la mirada.

Caminaron hacia la taquilla y la mas próxima era "Amanecer parte II", Serena y Mina estaban mas que encantadas con la idea de verla pero los chicos no opinaban igual.

— ¿Es enserio? —Las miro Yaten— ¿Quieren entrar a ver eso?

— ¡Si! —respondieron a coro las chicas

—Me niego a entrar a ver esa tontería —hablo Yaten —y menos si pasaran suspirando durante toda la película

— ¿Qué propones? ¿Qué veamos algún documental? —Pregunto Mina—Seiya di algo

—Bueno…

—Por Dios Seiya si entras a ver esa película te matare

—Vamos no es tan mala

Y la discusión comenzó entre los 4 Yaten se negaba a ver esa película, las chicas querían verla y Seiya… No sabia que hacer.

—Ok calma —intervino Mina —se me acaba de ocurrir una solución aunque no es la que hubiera deseado—continuo—Tu y Serena pueden ir a ver esa película, mientras Yaten y yo caminamos por el centro comercial —propuso después de todo debían darle su espacio a la pareja

Y 20 minutos después de discutir la propuesta de Mina al fin accedieron quedando de llamar al terminar la película. Mina y el platinado comenzaron a caminar por el centro comercial.

— ¿Estas molesta?

—No, de todas maneras alquilare la película cuando tenga tiempo y la veré —sonrió—ahora busquemos algo que hacer mientras ellos están en el cine

Caminaron por el centro comercial y Yaten ya estaba fastidiado a comparación de la rubia que se emocionaba con cada cosa que veía en los aparadores, Yaten caminaba tras de ella.

— ¡Mira Yaten! —chillo emocionada—Una tienda de Cup cake —¡Vamos por unos!

—Un momento…. —no alcanzo a detenerla pues Mina ya estaba dentro de la tienda, suspiro y no le quedo más remedio que seguirla.

Aquello era demasiado cursi para Yaten y muy colorido había cup cakes por doquier de los sabores y colores que podían imaginar, Mina saltaba de un lado a otro viendo aquellos pastelillos.

— ¿No se te antoja uno? —Pregunto la rubia

—La verdad es que…

—Deberías probar uno quizás y así te endulces un poco —comento con cierto tono de burla—¿Pedimos una mesa?

Mina lo miraba con carita de perrito degollado, hubiera sido tan fácil decirle que no, pero termino accediendo, sentándose ambos en una mesa pegada a la ventanilla.

—Pide lo que quieras

—Ordenare para ti también, lo de que quizás te endulces es enserio —dijo levantándose para ir por los cup cake

El platinado se sentía un tanto incomodo en ese lugar, Neherenia estaría feliz de venir a este lugar, quizás en un futuro la traería. Minutos después Mina llegaba con una bandeja.

—Te traje un Cup cake de vainilla y una taza de chocolate con canela —sonrió

— ¿Qué trajiste para ti?

—Dos Cupe Cake de vainilla con un chocolate con canela —lo miro— cuando pruebes el chocolate con canela lo adoraras

Yaten probo aquel pastelillo con su chocolate, y debía admitir que aquella combinación sabia exquisito.

— ¿Te gusto? —Pregunto entusiasmada

—No esta mal —admitió

Mientras ellos disfrutaban en una plática amena alguien entraba a la misma tienda, de inmediato vio ahí a la pareja.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

La película había terminado y Seiya salía de la sala con Serena, no sabia que decirle ni que preguntar.

—Bombón —hablo—No puedo con esta indecisión, hacerme a la idea de estar lejos de ti es intolerable

—Seiya…—respondió dudosa—Para mi tampoco es muy fácil esta situación —sonrió apenada

—Bombón, ¿No puedo reemplazarlo?

— ¿Qué?

—Déjame reemplazarlo —pidió el, esperando que ella dijera algo

—Seiya…—lo miro—Te quiero por lo que eres, te adoro tanto —lo abrazo—perdóname por hacerte sufrir

—Voy a reconquistarte Bombón —hablo convencido

Minutos después los 4 salían del centro comercial, Yaten llevaba a Mina a su casa.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Espero que Seiya se arregle con Serena

—No sabia que también eras Cupido —comento sin verla

—Vamos Yaten, esas cosas se hacen por los amigos —sonrió

—Llegamos Aino —dijo estacionándose—Pues no se esa rubia tonta no me convence para Seiya

—¿Rubia tonta? —Pregunto bajándose del auto y dándole un portazo

—Hey vamos no lo dije por ti —se apresuro a salir del auto—Solo que no me convence

—Ten cuidado con tu forma de decir las cosas —regaño—ahora si me voy, hasta luego—se despidió

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Mina entraba a casa, se extraño de que Setsuna no saliera a recibirla, cuando llego a la sala Haruka estaba ahí con una expresión muy seria.

— ¿De donde vienes Mina? —Pregunto

—Hola, vengo del centro comercial —contesto

—Que bien, tú divirtiéndote con Yaten tomando un café y yo aquí esperándote como tonto—recrimino— ¿Por qué no me avisaste? ¿Desde cuando te llevas tan bien con Yaten?

—Un momento —lo miro con seriedad—En primera yo no me estaba divirtiendo con nadie, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—Eso es lo de menos Mina —se acerco a ella— ¿Qué pasa entre Yaten y tu?

— ¿De que estas hablando Haruka? —Pregunto molesta— ¿No estarás pensando que entre Yaten y yo? —lo miro incrédula—Pero ¡Que te pasa!

—Que te pasa a ti Mina, tu obligación es estar aquí conmigo —levanto la voz—No ir con Yaten a tomar un café, Tu esposo soy yo—grito

— ¡Basta Haruka! , no voy a hablar contigo cuando se te pase hablamos—camino de largo a su habitación.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasaron los días después de aquella discusión, a la cual Mina no dio más que una explicación Simple, fue por ayudar a Seiya. A pesar de que no sabía como Haruka se había enterado, Mina supuso que quizás Galaxia se lo había informado.

—Esto es tan estresante —se quejaba Mina

—Para todos —comentaba Yaten, respecto a algunos trabajos que tenían que hacer, Tenemos que reunirnos Mina

—Bien te parece que nos reunamos la próxima Semana —pidió —Haruka se va el fin de semana y tengo mucho que hacer

—Como quieras —se encogió de hombros— ¿No estará para tu graduación entonces?

—No lo se—lo miro— todo depende de su rehabilitación

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarlo?

—No lo se—comento — al menos este tiempo me servirá para tomar una decisión, al terminar mi carrera quiero irme de aquí comenzar de cero

—Quieres huir —dijo Yaten

—No se por que hablo de esto contigo —dijo con cierta molestia

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por fin había llegado el día en que Haruka se iría y muy probablemente quizás literalmente a su regreso estaría de pie.

—Listo esta todo en la maleta —dijo Mina—Voy a subirla al auto

—Espera—la detuvo del brazo —Voy a extrañarte, no quiero irme sin ti

—Vamos cuando lo pienses estarás de regreso —sonrió—Y de pie

—Voy a ponerme de pie por ti—la miro—Para comenzar de nuevo juntos

—Se hará tarde Haruka, —dijo sin saber que mas contestar—Galaxia no tarda en venir por ti

— ¿Iras a despedirme cierto? —Mina solo asintió, para minutos después salir al aeropuerto.

Mina conducía en el auto Junto a Setsuna, ella acompañaría a Haruka en todo momento.

—Yo le avisare cualquier cosa —hablo con sinceridad

—Muchas gracias Setsuna, te lo voy a agradecer mucho

El resto del trayecto fue en total silencio, al llegar al aeropuerto Haruka se aparto de su madre para despedirse a solas de la rubia, Galaxia no dejaba de darle incomodas miradas a la rubia.

—Haz todo lo que te digan, veras que todo saldrá muy bien —dijo la rubia—voy a tratar de llamarte, lo prometo

—Prometo poner todo de mi parte, acércate —pidió y ella lo hizo, el la beso, la rubia se sorprendió y solo atino a sonreír con timidez —Te adoro

—Haruka, cariño es hora de irnos —interrumpió Galaxia

—Buen viaje—dijo Mina y Setsuna comenzó a caminar con Haruka, haciéndole un gesto de despedida a Mina. Galaxia ignoro a Mina como solía hacerlo, cosa que hoy en día a ella ya no le importaba.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahí estaba un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules en su despacho, hace un par de días que había llegado a Tokio por asuntos que debía enfrentar. El hombre tenia su vista fija en el imponente paisaje frente a el…Muchos recuerdos venían a su mente… La vida era tan irónica hace años se había ido de Tokio sin un centavo, ahora era uno de los mas importantes empresarios reconocidos, a cambio de eso había sacrificado a las dos personas mas importantes en su vida. Tocaron a su puerta haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

—Adelante

—El señor Tenou acaba de irse —informo

—Bien ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —hablo con seriedad—Tengo que ver ¿Cómo voy a manejar todo esto?

—Tranquilice señor, vera que todo saldrá bien

—Lamento no ser tan optimista como tú Rubeus—lo miro—Bueno ahora vigílala —pidió

—Como usted ordene señor —dijo retirándose de ahí

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**Hola ¿Cómo están chicas? Bueno yo acá con otro capitulo que espero sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia ^^ de verdad se les agradece. **

**Las quiero y nos vemos lueguito.**

**PD: El próximo en actualizar será "Me Faltas Tu" **


	11. Chapter 11

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DARLE VIDA A LA HISTORIA, CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

(｡◕‿◕ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ｡).ღღ

Una semana había pasado desde que Haruka se había ido, sabia que estaban practicándole algunos exámenes y si todo salía bien pronto seria sometido a la operación. Era extraño una parte de ella lo extrañaba y la otra no sabia que pensar. Decidió enfocarse en sus estudios pues estaba a poco de terminar y lo que sucediera después…Ya lo vería.

— ¡Mina! —saludo Darién llegando a la cafetería

—Darién pensé que no vendrías —lo saludo

—Lo siento tuve una emergencia, ¿Cómo te sientes? Zafiro y yo nos sentimos muy abandonados por ti

—De verdad lo lamento—se disculpo—el tiempo me absorbió ¿Dónde esta Zafi?

—La verdad es que no quiso venir ya sabes esta "Sentido" —dijo el

—Pasare a verlo luego, lo prometo

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Por lo pronto quiero enfocarme en la universidad, Viviré en el pent House y Haruka me dejo dinero para lo que necesite—sonrió—así que me las arreglare, ya no quiero dar molestias

—No seas tonta Mina—la reprendió —Jamás nos molestarías

—Bueno, lo voy a tener en cuenta—miro su reloj—quiero ir con Zaf

— ¿Te llevo?

—No, iré sola —ambos se levantaron saliendo de la cafetería

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—Entonces ¿Andan? —Pregunto Yaten

—Pues algo así, creo que lo estamos intentando

— ¿Crees? —Pregunto mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—Por que mejor no te buscas otra, digo las mujeres abundan

—A mi solo me interesa Bombón—remarco—Y voy a luchar por ella

—Como tu quieras, ¿Salimos hoy?

— ¿A bailar? —Pregunto

—Pero no contigo

—Muy bien llevare a Bombón —decía entusiasmado—Creo que deberíamos invitar a Mina, ¿Qué te parece?

—Hazlo, después de todo no es tan insoportable, Voy a ver a Neherenia nos vemos en la noche, ya sabes a donde—dijo retirándose

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.** ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Mina conducía hacia casa de Zafiro, antes paso comprando un delicioso postre, con esto quizás su reclamo por el abandono seria en grado menor, aceptaba que se había alejado de ellos pero no era algo planeado simplemente se dio, a decir verdad se sentía culpable por ello.

Llego al departamento de el y suspiro antes de tocar la puerta.

— ¿Quién? —Pregunto el chico

—Venus—contesto, y de inmediato el chico abrió la puerta

—Vaya pensé que te habías cambiado de país o algo por el estilo —comento parado en la entrada de la puerta

—Zafi, lo lamento enserio —sonrió—¿Me perdonas?, traje tu postre favorito

—Entra Venus —sonrió— debes sentirte afortunada no a cualquiera perdono tan fácil

—Bueno es que yo se tu punto débil —sonrió caminando hacia la cocina—Vi a Darién y le dije que venia para acá

—Ven—la llamo—dejemos el postre para después cuéntame ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? —Le hizo una seña para que se acomodara en el sofá—¿Cómo va Haruka?

—Bien, de verdad quiero verlo de pie Zaf—comento con sinceridad—Y espero que todo salga bien

—Ya veras que así será—la animo—Oye estaba pensando en salir hoy en la noche, y ya que llegaste ¿Vas conmigo?

—Quiero pensar que no soy tu opción de ultimo minuto—dijo haciéndose la ofendida

—Para nada, solo que debes recompensarme —sonrió—Paso por ti a las 9

—Esta bien, mientras cuéntame ¿Hay algún romance en puerta?

—He conocido una chica—comento tirándose en el sofá—Va a tu universidad, es linda

— ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? —Preguntaba ansiosa

—Hotaru Tomoe

— ¿Hotaru? — Mina hizo memoria rápidamente—Si, ya se quien es, es compañera de Yaten y mía en alguna clase

—Exacto, según se tiene una estrecha amistad con ese tal Yaten —pronuncio con desgano

— ¿Celos? —Pregunto divertida

—El tipo se cree de la realeza —apunto— es un antipático de lo peor

—Diré que parece serlo, pero cuando lo conoces suele ser "Agradable"

—Mina —pronuncio con seriedad—Por favor, no me digas que ese tipo te agrada —la miro esperando una respuesta

— ¡No me mires así!, de verdad es agradable, aunque no parezca —lo miro—Sabes estaba pensando que un día de estos podrías ir a cenar a casa

—Te conozco tu lo que quieres es que yo prepare la cena, ¿cierto?

—Prometo ayudar, así no puedes decir que no te dedico tiempo—hecho su cabeza hacia atrás— hasta se me ocurre que puedo invitar a Hotaru

—Esa idea me encanta

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

— ¡Mi chiquitín! —Decía Neherenia al ver entrar a Yaten a casa—¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias? ¿Quieres algo de comer?

—Tranquilízate Neherenia —se acerco a ella dándole un beso en la frente— ¿Cómo estas tu?, la vez pasada me quede preocupado por ti

—No era nada de cuidado, solo fue un momento de nostalgia —sonrió— ¿Sabes? me encanta que te preocupes por mi

—Lo hare siempre—la miro— eres mi madre, aunque seas una atolondrada y me llames "Chiquitín"

—Eres mi hijo, y aunque pase el tiempo jamás dejaras de serlo—sonrió—¿Cómo va la universidad? ¿Necesitas algo?

—Todo bien, no necesito nada—respondió—¿Qué hay en esas cajas?

—Cosas que pienso donar—comento—algunas cosas mías, otras de tu padre, justo acababa de salir del ático

—Hace tanto que no entro ahí —dijo el haciendo memoria de que en su niñez solía ir ahí a jugar

—Vamos entonces —lo animo— ahí hay muchas cosas tuyas de niño

No era que aquello le resultara lo mas divertido del mundo pero termino accediendo a acompañarla, al entrar ahí vio aquello impecablemente ordenado, aunque habían unas cuantas cosas en el piso…Volvió su vista a la derecha encontrando un caballito de madera, se acerco a el y lo acaricio con cierta emotividad.

A su mente venían aquellos días en los que se creía un vaquero y su madre lo vestía como tal y el era feliz montado ese caballo. Una sonrisa fugaz escapo de sus labios.

—Lo conservo por que te gustaba mucho —lo interrumpió Neherenia, el la miro—Algún día se lo daré a un nieto, por que si me darás un nieto ¿verdad?

—Claro que si, dime ¿Cómo te gustaría? —Pregunto en broma— ¿Castaño? ¿Rubio? Ojos cafés o negros —decía —aprovecha a dar tus exigencias a si busco una mujer con las características que quieras

—Vamos Yaten, no importa como sea mientras tu la ames —sonrió—eso bastara para mi, pero entonces ¿Me darás un nieto?

—Si, quizás algún día —respondió

El platinado siguió recorriendo aquel lugar y encontró unos álbunes con fotografías del de niño, la mayoría eran con su madre. Y con su padre eran muy pocas, aquello no le extrañaba en lo absoluto su padre no era de la clase de persona que le gustara posar para una fotografía y menos para una familiar.

Yaten examinaba aquellas fotografías con detenimiento y entonces una duda que había olvidado vino a su mente en ese instante, se debatía entre hacerle la pregunta a su madre o quedarse callado.

— ¿Qué sucede Yaten? —Pregunto ella llegando junto a el— ¿Qué tiene esa fotografía? —Pregunto, se podía observar a el en brazos de Neherenia y su padre al lado

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro que si

—Siempre me pregunte ¿Por qué yo tengo los ojos verdes? —la miro—cuando ni los tuyos ni los de mi padre lo son, es decir tengo su cabello platinado, pero no tengo nada de ti —dijo al fin

—Bueno cariño, te pareces a la familia de tu padre—respondió— eso a veces sucede

—Tienes razón

—Pero aunque no te parezcas a mí, nadie te quiere como yo —sonrió

—Lo se Neherenia, eres la mejor madre que puedo tener, aunque a veces seas fastidiosa—comento con una sonrisa

— ¿Te tomas un café conmigo?

—Claro que si—salió con ella hacia la sala — ¿Por qué no compras una casa más pequeña? —interrogo

—He estado aquí desde que me case con tu padre—admitió—aquí están todos mis recuerdos mas felices, ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir tu acá?

—Amo mi independencia

—También la tendrías aquí, Voy por el café ¿Podrías subir a mi habitación? —Pregunto— deje mis pastillas en la mesita de noche

—Claro, ahora vuelvo

Yaten entro a aquella habitación impecablemente ordenada y con fragancia a vainilla, se acerco a la mesita tomando las pastillas… algo llamo su atención sobre la cama habían algunos papeles y un diario que supuso que era el de su madre, así que por respeto no quiso tocarlo, pero si tomo algunos papeles, entre los que pudo observar su acta de nacimiento. La hojeo y algo llamo su atención…por lo que decidió guardar esa acta en su bolsillo y salió de ahí.

Se tomo el café con Neherenia y luego salió de ahí, por que recordó que hoy saldría con Seiya. Olvidando por completo el acta de nacimiento. Saco de su bolsillo el papel y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Quiero que busques la manera de que acepte trabajar aquí ¿Entendido?

—Si señor, a mi se me ocurre que podríamos ofrecerle un trabajo, por medio de la universidad —comento—podríamos firmar un convenio y contratar a varios chicos

—Me parece la idea Rubeus —dijo el hombre frente a el— entonces haz lo que sea necesario para que ella acepte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena se sentía a gusto con Seiya, sin embargo necesitaba siquiera que Darién la escuchara…Sabia que una disculpa no remediaría nada, pero al menos tenia que intentarlo. Así que le marco a Darién esperando que este le contestara.

—Diga —respondió el moreno

—Darién soy yo —contesto

— ¿Qué sucede? —contesto con cierta seriedad

—Por favor solo escúchame —pidió— ¿Podríamos vernos unos minutos?

—Estoy muy ocupado en el hospital—hablo con sinceridad—pero puedes decirme lo que sea

—A mi me gustaría que fuera en persona, prometo que no te quito mucho tiempo—Hubo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea—Darién…

—Esta bien te espero, búscame en la cafetería —dijo terminando la llamada

Serena se sintió aliviada, pues por lo menos iba a escucharla, aunque quizás seria por última vez, planeaba terminar esto como una adulta…pero a la vez se cuestionaba si podría hacerlo.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darién caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, cuando de pronto su celular volvió a timbrar, era Zafiro.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Huy que genio —bromeo— ¿Qué tienes?

—Cansancio, ¿Llego Mina a verte?

—Así es, de hecho vamos a salir hoy en la noche, ¿Quieres venir?

—Lo siento Zafiro tengo mucho trabajo, doblo turnos y…

—Excusas—lo interrumpió

—Diviértanse juntos —dijo el—debo irme te llamo después—Darién termino la llamada, pues vio a Serena entrar a la cafetería y apuro el paso.

Ella lo buscaba con la mirada por todo el lugar, pero no lo encontraba

—Donde estas…—murmuro ella

—Lamento la tardanza—hablo llegando a ella—Vamos allá hay una mesa—señalo caminando con ella ante la mirada de todos los presentes

La mesera se acerco a ellos para tomar su orden.

—Buenas tardes Dr. Chiba, ¿Qué le apetece hoy?

—Dos americanos —respondió con amabilidad

—Enseguida—dijo la chica retirándose

—Bien, Serena ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto con calma, intentando estar tranquilo ante la presencia de la rubia, cosa que no le resultaba tan fácil

—Te vez muy bien…—intento buscar como comenzar—Yo, en realidad Darién lo que quería es que…

—Vamos Serena solo dilo con calma —sonrió —Lo voy a comprender, lo prometo

Y esas palabras la hicieron sentir miserable ¿Cómo podía dañarlo?, el era un hombre tan bueno, detallista, dulce, tierno… ¿Por qué tenia que pasar esto?

—Te he lastimado mucho, lo se —sonrió apenada— pero no ha sido con ninguna mala intención, es solo que sin querer me enamore de dos personas…—dijo con pesar—Y es por ello que he tomado una decisión

—Aquí están sus cafés Dr. Chiba —dijo la mesera interrumpiendo, el moreno solo atino a sonreír y ella se retiro.

—Me decías que has tomado una decisión— la ayudo a continuar Darién, sabia que para ninguno esto estaba siendo fácil

—Yo, he decidido intentarlo con Seiya —hablo al fin—No se si vaya a funcionar, tampoco te lo digo para lastimarte Darién, solo quería que supieras que había tomado una decisión—lo miro— Quiero que seas feliz, que encuentres a alguien, por que te lo mereces

Darién sentía que esto era una especie de despedida, aunque le dolía era mejor saber la verdad y hasta cierto punto lo agradecía.

—Gracias por ser sincera Serena —respondió el, intentando hilar las palabras correctas—Y de verdad espero que con Seiya las cosas marchen bien—Darién no sabia que mas decir al respecto y es que ¿Qué se puede decir en estos casos?

—De verdad Darién, Discúlpame

—No hay nada que disculpar —dijo con calma, una calma que no sentía

—Bueno… Yo me voy—se puso de pie—Darién…Gracias por todo

La rubia se marcho, sin mirar atrás, y el solo la vio irse conteniéndose para no salir tras ella.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Seiya llegaba con Serena a la Disco, Yaten ya se encontraba ahí en una de las mesas VIP esperándolos.

—Hola Yaten —saludo la rubia

—Hola, Pensé que no venían—Yaten buscaba a alguien

—Mina ya tenia un compromiso —hablo el chico—`por eso no pudo venir

—Da igual—dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Mientras que por el otro extremo Zafiro y Mina se la estaban pasando de lo mejor, hacia mucho que la rubia no se divertía de esa manera.

—Mañana amaneceré con una cruda espantosa— dijo bebiendo de golpe otra margarita

—Creo que ya perdí la cuenta de las que llevas Mina —sonrió—pero descuida conmigo estas segura

—Vamos Zafiro, apenas llevo 4 —sonrió—Créeme no pierdo la conciencia con facilidad, ¿Vamos a bailar?

—Lo que tu quieras, estamos aquí para divertirnos

—Es una lastima que Darién no este aquí—hizo un puchero,—pero será para la próxima—dijo ella caminando con el chico hacia la pista.

Bailar era una de las cosas que se le daban muy bien a Mina, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos antes de casarse era ese "Bailar", aun podía hacerlo prueba de ello era que se había tornado el centro de atención, situación que en absoluto la incomodo y a Zafiro menos.

Yaten junto a Seiya y Serena caminaban cerca y observaron a la gente abarrotada en un solo lugar

— ¿Qué esta pasando? —Pregunto el platinado

—No lo se, pero ha de ser algo bueno—animo Seiya—Vamos a ver —propuso a lo que Serena asintió y Yaten se limito a seguirlos.

Seiya estaba admirado viendo a Mina moverse en la pista en compañía de Zafiro, Al igual que Serena.

—Baila estupendo —decía Serena

—Vaya no sabia que le gustara bailar —comento Seiya— pero lo hace muy bien

El platinado solo se limito a mirarla, con un trago en la mano, de pronto las miradas de el y Zafiro se cruzaron. Era notoria la rivalidad entre ambos, pero ese no era ni el lugar, ni el momento para un choque de egos.

—Voy por algo mas de tomar —dijo Yaten perdiéndose entre la gente.

Se acomodo en una mesa, y de pronto a su mente vino su acta de nacimiento, era un hecho que llegaría a la verdad, aunque tuviera que enfrentar a Neherenia…Muchas teorías cruzaban por su mente…pero por ahora solo quería divertirse.

(｡◕‿◕ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos días habían pasado de aquella visita a la discoteca, Yaten ahora se mostraba preocupado, por investigar acerca de su origen.

— ¿Yaten? —Hablo Mina

— ¿Qué? —contesto a la defensiva

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Pregunto, — ¿Puedo sentarme? —el chico asintió

Un breve silencio se interpuso entre ellos, a pesar de que no eran los grandes amigos era evidente que a Yaten algo le preocupaba.

— ¿Por qué estas tan contenta? —Interrogo el

—En el mural hay una convocatoria de empleo para una empresa—decía emocionada— al parecer necesitan personal, y planeo ir a la entrevista, quizás con un poco de suerte, puedo trabajar ahí

—Pero no tienes necesidad de hacerlo —le recordó

—Tienes razón, pero no siempre dependeré de Haruka —afirmo—quiero ser independiente y creo que esta es mi oportunidad

— ¿Cuándo iras a la entrevista?

—Quizás pasado mañana, pero aun no me has dicho ¿Qué te pasa?

—No quiero hablar de eso —respondió tajante

—Bueno esta bien, me voy —dijo levantándose

—Espera—la detuvo con suavidad—No quiero hablar de esto aquí, ¿Vamos a mi departamento? —Pregunto y la rubia asintió.

Yaten no sabia por que le contaría a ella lo que estaba pasando, quizás por que ella le daría un consejo imparcial al respecto… o simplemente por que fue la primera que se cruzo en su camino en ese instante.

— ¿Tan grave es lo que sucede? —se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo

El solo se encogió de hombros, ante aquella pregunta llegando al estacionamiento, bajaron en total silencio y del mismo modo entraron al departamento.

—Voy a mi habitación un momento—dijo el— estas en tu casa

Mina observo de nueva cuenta aquel lugar, ya que anteriormente no pudo hacerlo, y parecía un lugar acogedor demasiado ordenado para un hombre que vive solo…pero muy acorde a Yaten.

Llego a la cocina la cual estaba bien equipada con todo lo necesario, aunque no se imagino a Yaten cocinando, puso un poco de te, mientras esperaba. A ella le resultaba extraño estar ahí. Puso sobre la mesa dos tazas de te, y se sentó a esperar que Yaten apareciera.

—Lamento la tardanza —dijo con seriedad viendo sobre la mesa el te —¿Por qué las mujeres siempre preparan te? —gruño—solo te faltaron las galletas

—Las traeré la próxima vez —sonrió— ahora dime ¿Qué sucede?

El platinado la miraba con un poco de recelo, no era muy abierto a hablar de ciertas cosas, pero ahora Mina estaba ahí y no tenia opción.

—No se si pueda confiar en ti

— ¿Enserio? —enarco una ceja—Bueno descuida te aseguro que jamás utilizaría el chantaje "Como tu comprenderás" —remarco

Ese fue un golpe bajo pero merecido por parte de Mina, el solo atino a sonreír con cierta ironía.

—Es complicado de entender, pero de un momento a otro, una parte de mi vida, si no es que toda… ha sido una mentira —confeso

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunto confundida

Yaten con un poco de dificultad fue contándole como había sido su niñez y adolescencia, le hablo de la ausencia de su padre y del cariño de su madre. Mina pudo notar que hablar de su padre no le resultaba fácil en lo mas mínimo...Y en ese punto lo comprendía de cierta manera pues ella no tuvo una figura paterna.

—Y en resumen creo que no fui lo que el esperaba —dijo con seriedad— siento que fui un estorbo en su vida, siempre se la pasaba de "Viaje", siempre estaba cansado y conforme crecí me aleje, ya no lo busque; me volví rebelde —Miro a Mina, sin saber que esperar de su parte

—De cierta forma te comprendo, tuviste un padre que nunca estuvo para ti y yo tengo un padre que no se ni como se llama—confeso con pesar— pero la vida es así de dura algunas veces, ¿es eso lo que te tiene así?

—Mira—dijo poniendo sobre la mesa un papel, la rubia lo tomo y era una partida de nacimiento en el que se especificaba que sus padres eran Kunzite y Neherenia

—No entiendo Yaten —lo miro confundida

Yaten le dio otra partida de nacimiento en donde no aparecía el nombre de su madre, solo se especificaba el nombre del padre y que este mismo lo había registrado.

—No entiendo por que hay dos actas de nacimiento—hablo el

—A veces suele ser por error, o no se quizás…

—Quizás no soy Hijo de Neherenia —soltó, y es que era algo que siempre se pregunto

—Vamos Yaten no debes ser tan drástico—animo—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? —sugirió Mina—así dejarías la especulación de lado

— ¿Tu crees que es fácil? —la miro— descubrir que de pronto he vivido entre mentiras

—Se que no lo es—respondió con calma—pero no puedes tener esa duda siempre, así que lo mejor es que lo preguntes

—Y ¿Qué sugieres? —Pregunto—que llegue y le pregunte a Neherenia ¿Eres mi mama o no?

—Calma, se que no será así de sencillo…

Yaten se paro y se dirigió a la sala, Mientras la rubia dudo unos segundos si seguirlo o dejarlo solo… al final opto por la primera opción y lo encontró sentando en el sofá, con la mirada en el piso y sus manos apoyadas en su frente.

—Yaten—hablo con suavidad—quizás esto es mas sencillo de lo que parece—sonrió con dulzura— a lo mejor tu mama no pudo registrarte en el momento y primero lo hizo el—lo miro—Y luego arreglaron el asunto sacando un acta nueva

La idea no era tan descabellada, sin embargo algo le decía a Yaten que no era así de simple y sencillo como Mina lo pintaba.

—Pero para salir de dudas, ve y pregúntaselo a tu mama —hablo con calma

—Te confieso que esta es una de las pocas veces que he tenido miedo

— ¿Sabes?, te comprendo como no tienes idea, pero tendrás las respuestas que buscas—lo miro sin decir nada por un instante—si tu quieres te acompaño a hablar con tu mama

Yaten levanto la vista topándose con esos ojos azules que no había visto tan de cerca como ahora. Podía ver la sinceridad en ellos

—¿Por qué te portas así? —Pregunto sin dejar de mirarla—¿Por qué eres amable conmigo?

—Se que no somos los grandes amigos—sonrió— pero imagino como te sientes, no se trata de amabilidad ¿Te soy honesta? Aunque trates de disimularlo estas más afectado de lo que quieres mostrar—lo miro—De verdad Yaten, te aseguro que puedes confiar en mi

Las palabras de Mina, de cierta manera lo quebraron, pero no iba a admitirlo… estaba sorprendido de la actitud de Mina.

—Gracias —dijo con sinceridad

Y sin que se lo propusieran, sin que siquiera lo sospecharan de cierta manera su amistad se había "Fortalecido" un poco mas.

—Entonces ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Si, pero que te parece si lo hacemos después de que tu vayas a tu entrevista

—Por mi esta bien Yaten—miro su reloj—Oye tengo que irme—se puso de pie—Prometes que ¿Te quedas tranquilo?

—Lo intentare Aino, ¿Puedes vivir con eso? —comento con cierta ironía

—No es algo diplomático, pero lo acepto—camino hacia la puerta—Nos vemos luego—dijo saliendo de ahí

Yaten solo se dejo caer en el sofá, no sabia si estaba preparado para descubrir este tipo de verdad, y a la vez se preguntaba ¿Qué tanto lo afectaría?... y en definitiva eso no lo sabría hasta llegado el momento.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**Hooola chicas, Por fin termine este cap… Ojala les guste a mi la verdad me gusto como quedo ^^ Muchas gracias por la espera, la paciencia y el tiempo en leer y comentar.**

**Nos vemos lueguito =) **


	12. Chapter 12

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DARLE VIDA A LA HISTORIA, CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

(｡◕‿◕ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían salido temprano de clase y curiosamente Seiya, Mina y Yaten caminaban juntos hacia la cafetería.

—No se, siento que la gente nos ve raro —comento la rubia

—Hay motivos—dijo Seiya—por que Yaten camina con nosotros

— ¿Qué? ¿Tan malo es eso? —Pregunto el platinado ofendido

—Tomando el comienzo entre ambos, si —dijo con una sonrisa y ambos se sentaron para pedir algo de comer

—Lo que pasa es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer —refuto Yaten

—Bueno no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo—hablo Mina—tengo la entrevista en una hora

— ¿Por qué no la llevas Yaten? —sugirió Seiya—digo así llega a tiempo

—Si quieres puedo hacerlo —dijo a la rubia

—No quiero molestarte

—Aino no digas tonterías, además recuerda que me acompañaras a casa

— ¡Alto! —Dijo Seiya viéndolos con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?, ¿De que me he perdido?, ¿Por qué actúan como si se llevaran bien? —exigió saber

—Escucha este no es el lugar para este tipo de conversaciones—se defendió el platinado

—Ok entonces si tenemos que conversar —sonrió Seiya

—Si, te busco luego—dijo a la defensiva— ¿Nos vamos Mina?

—Claro—se puso de pie, mirando a Seiya—no pienses cosas que no son—se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla—nos vemos después

Y por increíble que pareciera, Yaten salió de la cafetería con Mina ante la mirada de medio mundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(｡◕‿◕ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Pregunto la rubia, mientras Yaten conducía

—No lo se Mina—hablo con sinceridad—no se como se lo voy a preguntar a Neherenia

—Lo que tenga que ser, será —dijo la rubia dándole una sonrisa— de nada sirve suponer

— ¿Sabes? es irónico que tu me estés dando palabras de aliento

—La vida es irónica—dijo acomodando los papeles para al entrevista

— ¿Quieres que te espere?

—No, la verdad es que no se cuanto tardare mejor que te parece si… ¿Te llamo? —Pregunto con cierta duda

—Como quieras —dijo estacionándose—creo que venimos muy temprano

—No importa, con un poco de suerte me atiendan ya —dijo abriendo la puerta del auto y saliendo de el—Gracias por traerme

—De nada, Aino te ira bien —dijo con sinceridad

Ella le devolvió una franca sonrisa y se adentro en aquel edificio que de alguna manera seria decisivo para ella misma.

(｡◕‿◕ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al entrar a aquel edificio se sintió intimidada por la imponencia del mismo, se acerco a la recepcionista muy nerviosa.

—Buenos días, señorita ¿En que puedo ayudarla?

—Hola…Buenos días —contesto—venia a una entrevista…

—Con gusto la atenderé, permítame ver si el encargado puede recibirla—sonrió con amabilidad—la recepcionista llamo a una extensión comunicando que había una señorita para la entrevista, a los minutos colgó el auricular—Señorita…

—Aino —respondió sonriente

—Bien señorita Aino la esperan en el piso 15, la segunda oficina a mano derecha

—Gracias—respondió

Mientras llegaba al elevador la rubia miraba impresionada todo a su alrededor, estaba nerviosa eso era un hecho, mas que todo por que no contaba quizás con la experiencia necesaria. Entro al elevador dirigiéndose a donde le habían indicado. Al llegar ahí toco la puerta.

—Adelante —dijeron del otro lado y ella con todo y sus nervios decidió entrar total ¿Qué podía pasar?

—Buenos días—saludo al entrar y cerro la puerta—Venia a la entrevista

—Acérquese y tome asiento—indico el hombre sin dejar de mirarla, la rubia se acerco y tomo asiento— ¿Me permite su curriculum?

—Claro—sonrió con timidez entregándoselo

Aquel hombre leyó todo con mucha atención, mientras Mina se encontraba nerviosa esperando que aquel hombre frente a ella dijera algo.

—Bien, ¿Puedo tutearte? —Pregunto, a lo que la rubia asintió—Bien entonces permíteme presentarme—la miro —Mi nombre es Rubeus y soy la mano derecha en las empresas Black Moon

—Mucho gusto señor Rubeus

—Puedes tutearme Mina—propuso—déjame te explico un poco a que nos dedicamos —hizo una pausa—Somos una solida constructora con sede en Estados Unidos, estamos acá en Tokio hace un par de meses con la intención de introducirnos en el mercado, y ala vez brindar oportunidad de trabajo a los jóvenes que deseen unirse a esta empresa

—Pude indagar algo sobre ustedes—hablo Mina— y se tienen a su servicio a los mejores arquitectos, así como también que han ganado muy importantes licitaciones —sonrió—Es un hecho que no soy arquitecta y mi especialidad es la administración de empresas —lo miro—pero pensé que tal vez podía hacer algo acá

—Has investigado muy bien—la miro y sonrió—me gusta tu carácter—admitió—Veo en la información que eres casada

—Bueno en realidad—lo interrumpió—creo que en proceso de separación—admitió con toda franqueza— es algo largo de contar pero espero que esto no afecte...

—Descuida—la miro con ternura—creo que tengo el trabajo para ti, aunque no creo que cubra tu área en totalidad

—Por algo se empieza ¿no? —dijo sonriendo

—Mira el dueño de este negocio esta buscando una asistente personal, y creo que tu cubres todas las características para ese puesto—admitió— harías un poco de todo, no se que te parece la idea

—Pero… ¿Quién es el dueño?

—Déjame ver si esta para que puedan conocerse—se levanto de su silla—vuelvo en un minuto—dijo saliendo de ahí

Ser la asistente personal del dueño de aquel lugar no era una propuesta para rechazarse, claro no se quedaría ahí toda la vida pues tenia sus propios sueños.

De pronto Rubeus entro de nuevo a la oficina interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—En un segundo iras a su oficina para que te conozca—hablo—y ya llegaran a un acuerdo si es el caso—la miro— a mi me encantaría que te quedaras

—La verdad es que quiero algo en que trabajar, para poder tener una entrada de dinero propia

Y la conversación entre ambos fluyo con mucha normalidad, como si se conocieran de siempre, claro que no era el caso. Luego de unos minutos Rubeus la condujo a la oficina principal.

—Aquí traigo a Mina—dijo entrando— espero que sea de tu agrado como también lo fue del mío, Pasa Linda—indico a Mina

Mina termino de entrar a aquella oficina y ante ella estaba un Hombre de cabellos rubios cortos y ojos azules, el rostro de aquel hombre de completa seriedad.

—Buenos días—saludo la rubia y el hombre frente a ella no dejaba de mirarla

—Ven, siéntate—indico y miro a Rubeus—Por favor que nadie nos moleste

—Como digas —dijo cerrando la puerta

—Buen día Mina, mi nombre es Jedite Black—le extendió la mano

—Mucho gusto señor Black —estrecho su mano

Hubo un intercambio de miradas y una sensación que Mina no supo explicar, estar frente a aquel hombre…era extraño.

—Mina…—hablo el viéndola embelesado , tenia que controlarse o echaría todo a perder—Como ya te dijo Rubeus, necesito una Asistente personal; aunque hay muchos otros puestos disponibles, yo creo que podrías ser de gran ayuda para mi, ¿Aceptarías el puesto?, si me dices que si pasaremos al siguiente punto—dijo con seriedad

—Claro que si señor —respondió animada—me encantaría trabajar aquí

—Dime Jedite —la corrigió—Bien me agrada tu actitud, Ahora bien tu trabajo consistiría en llevar mis asuntos laborales como reuniones, contratos, ayudarme con balances, un poco de finanzas—la miro—no es nada complicado y lo que no puedas te enseñare

—Muchas gracias Jedite —expreso dándole una linda sonrisa—Pero tengo un problema, creo

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Cómo estarán mis horarios?, es que por las mañanas voy a la universidad y solo tengo libres las tardes

—Lo se Mina, y no te preocupes por ello—la miro concentrado—Trabajaras de lunes a viernes por las tardes y sábados todo el día, ¿Te parece? —Pregunto y ella asintió—Y obviamente los domingos serán tus días de descanso

—Vaya, debo decir que es mas de lo que esperaba—comento

Jedite tenía que saber algo más de ella, aunque los detalles importantes ya los sabía, Su madre había muerto, estaba casada con Haruka Tenou y ahora en proceso de separación, su hijo había muerto…

— ¿Qué puedes decirme de ti? —Interrogo— ¿Tienes familia?

—Bueno…No mi mama murió y mi única familia por ahora es mi esposo Haruka—hizo una mueca que no paso desapercibida por el, pero por ahora ya había avanzado mucho

—Bien Mina entonces ya que aceptas, debes ir a recursos humanos para llenar la solicitud y presentarte la próxima semana—sonrió—sobre tu pago te informaran en recursos humanos

— ¡Muchas gracias! —expreso emocionada—de verdad se lo agradezco

—No hay nada que agradecer—comento—entonces te espero la próxima semana

—Aquí estaré, lo prometo y le aseguro que voy a dar lo mejor de mi —sonrió—Tenga buen día—dijo retirándose

Jedite la vio irse, no supo como había hecho para controlarse, pero en definitiva había sido lo mejor, por ahora. Primero tenía que ganarse su confianza y rogaba a Dios que eso sucediera con la convivencia.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Pregunto Rubeus entrando a la oficina, — ¿Si acepto?

—Claro que si

—Pues ya es un comienzo ¿No?, es una buena chica pero ha tenido una vida demasiado dura —se lamento

—Lo se y no sabes como lo lamento—hablo con seriedad— pero ya estoy aquí y voy a protegerla de quien sea—dijo con firmeza—encárgate de que llene su solicitud

—A la orden Jedite —dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de ahí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(｡◕‿◕ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ｡).ღღ

Una hora después Mina salía de recursos humanos, estaba contenta pues había dado un gran paso. Su asombro fue mayor cuando a la salida de aquel edificio estaba Yaten, lo cual la dejo perpleja.

— ¿Yaten? —hablo con asombro

—Si, a menos que yo sea una especia de clon o algo así —respondió irónico

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Solo quería saber como te fue—dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio

—Felicítame —sonrió—soy la nueva asistente personal de Jedite Black

—Te lo dije, ibas a lograrlo creo que esto merece ser celebrado —sugirió

— ¿Me estas invitando a algún lado Kou?

—No lo he dicho con esas palabras pero, si así lo quieres ver —se defendió — ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Se me antoja un Hot Dog con papas y soda —decía emocionada

— ¿Es enserio? —Pregunto incrédulo—Yo esperaba que quisieras ir a un restaurante más elegante

—Oh vamos Yaten me estas ofendiendo—se cruzo de brazos—Los Hot Dog son deliciosos, ¿Nunca los has comido? —interrogo

—Bueno, alguna vez pero los preparamos en casa —hizo memoria

—Ok… eso se puede arreglar hoy comerás Hot dog —sonrió—y luego te acompaño a casa

La seriedad se instalo en el rostro de Yaten de nuevo, era algo que no podía posponer. Y así subieron al auto para ir a comer

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(｡◕‿◕ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ｡).ღღ

Y ahí estaban ambos a punto de comer, aquel local no era como los que el platinado acostumbraba a visitar. Aquel pequeño lugar no era para nada refinado, pero si acogedor… tenia que admitirlo.

Sobre un desechable estaba un Hot dog con Papas que Yaten miraba como si fuera algo desconocido.

—Vamos Yaten, solo tómalo y lo muerdes—animo Mina—te aseguro que sabe delicioso, no actúes como tonto

—Esta pasable —dijo probándolo

— ¿Pasable? —`pregunto riendo—creo que te traeré mas seguido

— ¿Es una cita? —se la devolvió

—No, podría decirse que una sugerencia a futuro—sonrió

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(｡◕‿◕ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ｡).ღღ

—Relájate Yaten —sugirió

— ¿Qué va a pasar si no es mi mama? —dijo estacionándose en el jardín de la casa

—No lo se, eso solo lo decidirán ustedes—le sonrió—ahora vamos—le animo

Neherenia al verlos llegar se asombro, ya que no era usual que el llegara con una chica, y menos si esta estaba casada.

—Chiquitín—lo abrazo—que sorpresa,… ¿Mina?

—Si, así es señora —respondió Mina

—Pasen, siéntense—indico— ¿Quieren algo de tomar?

—No Neherenia

—Perdón por la pregunta —los miro a ambos —pero ¿Ustedes...?

—Hay no —se escandalizo Mina—No piense mal señora, yo solo vine a acompañarlo

—Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

Mina le dirigió una mirada de apoyo a Yaten, sabia que esto no estaba siendo fácil para el.

—Quiero hablar contigo

—Si, claro mi chiquitín dime

—Bueno…—interrumpió Mina—Yo creo que me voy—se puso de pie, se acerco a Yaten— es mejor que me vaya, pero cualquier cosa ya sabes donde estoy —sonrió—Señora un gusto volver a verla

—Gracias, salúdame a Haruka cuando tengas oportunidad— comento ella, Mina asintió y salió de ahí, miro Yaten — ¿Qué sucede hijo?

—Yo solo quiero pedirte que por favor me digas la verdad—la miro

—Me estas asustando

—La otra vez que vine me mandaste a tu habitación ¿Recuerdas? —ella asintió—Bueno por curiosidad vi los papales sobre la cama y me lleve dos que me llamaron la atención

— ¿Cuáles?

—Dos actas de nacimiento—Miro la reacción de Neherenia —y por tu reacción veo que hay algo—la miro fijamente y le entrego aquellas actas—Solo quiero la verdad, ¿Soy tu hijo o no? —soltó

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos de Neherenia, pero aun así luchaba por contenerlas.

— ¿De donde sacas eso? —Pregunto afligida

—Ya te lo dije —la miro y se acerco a ella—solo respóndeme, dime la verdad

—La verdad es que…—ella intentaba hilar las palabras—Hubiera querido que jamás lo supieras…

—Sea lo que sea voy a tratar de entenderlo

—Yo me case con tu padre muy enamorada—sonrió— ansiaba lo que toda mujer quiere en un matrimonio…Amor, Felicidad, Fidelidad e Hijos…quería dos hijos —las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas—conforme pasaba el tiempo, me convertí en una esposa de adorno, solo fui alguien quien portaba con dignidad el apellido "Kou", y creo que lo hice —sonrió con cierta ironía—Tu padre no me quiso…aun así por amor seguí a su lado, pensando que con la llegada de un hijo todo se equilibraría

—Tranquila Neherenia—trato de calmarla—no quiero que te sientas mal, solo quiero saber la verdad

—Intente embarazarme pero no me fue posible, tiempo después supe que jamás podría tener hijos—la mujer llevo ambas manos a su cara—fue un dolor inmenso al saberlo…a tu padre no le importo o eso pensaba yo, tiempo después me hecho en cara no poder darle hijos

Yaten no tenia idea de todo lo que había pasado la mujer que estaba frente a el… y se sentía tan impotente al respecto.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo llegue yo a tu vida? —Preguntaba ansioso y con curiosidad

—Un día tu padre llego a casa, aun recuerdo ese día lo tengo tan presente. Para mi no era un secreto que el tenia aventuras con otras mujeres —intento sonreír —ese día, sin el menor remordimiento me dijo que una mujer estaba esperando un hijo suyo; al parecer esa mujer no quería ese hijo por lo que el había llegado a un acuerdo con ella, le entregaría el niño…el ya había arreglado todo para que yo me fuera de viaje y fingiera un embarazo

— ¿Te prestaste a eso? —Pregunto con cierta dureza

—No, me negué pero al final no tuve otra opción así que me fui de viaje y a mi regreso…te traía en mis brazos, ante los ojos de todos yo soy tu madre…

Yaten se puso de pie, esto era mas de lo que hubiera quizás imaginado, su madre lo abandono, y para rematar era producto de una de las tantas aventuras de su padre.

— ¿Conociste a mi…a esa señora?

—La vi un par de veces—hizo memoria— era una mujer muy hermosa, tienes sus mismos ojos—las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir con mas intensidad—Pensé que criarte iba a ser difícil, pero cuando te tuve en mis brazos a horas de haber nacido…fue mágico y te acepte por que tu no tenias la culpa de nada

— ¿Por qué ella me abandono? —pregunto refiriéndose a su madre

—Tuvo miedo de una responsabilidad tan grande

— ¡Por un demonio! —Grito— ¿Tuvo miedo?... y entonces se le hizo fácil que tú tomaras su lugar— paso ambas manos sobre su cabello en señal de frustración

—Nunca hubiera querido que lo supieras Yaten, quizás no soy tu madre biológica—lo miro—pero puedes estar seguro que te he amado como a mi propio hijo…—intento acercarse a el

—Déjame—pidió con seriedad, mientras le daba la espalda pues una lagrima rebelde bajaba por su mejilla— ¿Por qué el se mostraba distante conmigo?, pensé que quizás no me quería

—Eras su orgullo —admitió— pero no supo demostrarlo, y créeme le importabas mas de lo que el pudo darse cuenta, de no ser así no se hubiera hecho cargo de ti

— ¡Tu te hiciste cargo de mi! —La miro—el solo pasaba de viaje, la que siempre estaba ahí eras tu…a pesar de que no soy tu hijo

—No te lastimes así—regaño— no vale la pena, no puedo imaginar como te sientes pero nada cambiara, si quieres saber que paso con…

— ¡No me interesa! —la interrumpió—ahora si me disculpas debo irme

—Yaten, no te puedes ir así

—Créeme no hare nada estúpido—dijo saliendo de ahí.

A el le había dolido mas de lo que quizás iba a decirlo enterarse de toda esta situación. Su madre no lo quiso y se le hizo fácil dejarlo… era producto de una aventura y todo lo que el creía era una mentira, el mundo de Yaten Kou se había derrumbado en pedazos… se sentía aturdido, subió a su auto dirigiéndose a su departamento. Ahí nadie lo vería llorar o maldecir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(｡◕‿◕ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ｡).ღღ

**Hooola, bueno no sabia si dejar el cap ahí o seguirle … pero mejor le corte o quedaria demasiado extenso. Lo bueno es que parte del que sigue ya esta hecho…Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos lueguito. Por cuestion de tiempo no he podido responder Rws pero muchas gracias por el tiempo que se toman para dejarlo**


	13. Chapter 13

Mina miraba su reloj, eran las 8 de la noche y no tenía noticia alguna de Yaten, aquello comenzaba a preocuparle…su primer impulso fue llamarle a Seiya, pero ¿Cómo iba a justificarse?, mas si llamaba preguntando por el platinado. Hizo un intento por llamar a su celular pero la desviaba al buzón de voz. Y como última opción decidió ir a buscarlo a su departamento. Con un poco de suerte y él se encontraría ahí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquel apartamento se encontraba en total oscuridad, el platinado estaba tirado en el sofá y en su mano una copa de vodka… su mirada la mantenía fija al techo mientras le daba vuelta a esta situación. De pronto encendió su celular y tenía 12 llamadas de Mina y 6 de Seiya… supuso para que llamaba Mina pero y su primo ¿Cuál era la insistencia? Así que decidió llamarle.

— ¿Yaten? —contesto Seiya

—Aja, ¿Cuál era la urgencia?

—En realidad no lo sé, Tía Neherenia llamo muy preocupada preguntando por ti—hizo una pausa—me pidió localizarte pero no dijo mas, ¿Pasa algo?

—Hoy no estoy de humor para hablar—dijo tajante—pero puedes decirle a Neherenia que estoy bien—dijo cortando la llamada.

No se levanto del sofá… se preguntaba ¿Quién era su madre? ¿Cómo se llamaría? ¿Se acordaría de el?... comenzó a torturarse con esas preguntas pero cualquiera se cuestionaría de esa manera. Y de pronto unos gritos lo sacaron de ese pensamiento

— ¡Yaten! —Gritaba Mina, mientras tocaba como loca la puerta— ¿Estas ahí?

Era un hecho esa rubia era escandalosa y si seguía así probablemente algún vecino llamaría a la policía, así que decidió levantarse a abrir esa puerta.

— ¿Cuál es tu intención? —Pregunto abriendo— ¿Botar la puerta?

— ¡Yaten! —exclamo—gracias al cielo estas bien

— ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Vamos Yaten—recrimino—tu cara dice mucho

— ¿Vas a pasar?

—No, solo quería saber si estabas bien, y como ya lo comprobé me voy a casa—sonrió— ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Si—fue la escueta respuesta

—Ese entusiasmo tuyo me enloquece —dijo en tono burlón—descansa, hasta mañana

—Hasta mañana—dijo cerrando la puerta

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(｡◕‿◕ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ｡).ღღ

A la mañana siguiente Mina revisaba su correo electrónico encontrándose con uno de Haruka… habían hablado por teléfono en un par de ocasiones ver ese mail le dio curiosidad. Así que procedió a leerlo.

_**Querida Mina:**_

_**Gracias a Setsuna puedo escribirte un mail, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?, te extraño mucho sabes quiero volver pronto para no separarme de ti aunque por ahora tardare pues están haciéndome exámenes que a decir verdad son muy tediosos pero todo sea por ponerme de pie. Quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo, pero está bien se que no puedes además no puedo quejarme acá me atienden muy bien, creo que en un par de semanas estarán los resultados de los estudios y luego solo será tiempo de programar la operación.**_

_**Ojala te animaras a venir aunque sea un fin de semana, eso me haría muy feliz, por ahora me despido y estaré ansioso de leer un mail tuyo.**_

_**Con Amor, Haruka.**_

Mina no quiso responder ese mail aun, no sabía que poner…y por ahora no quería pensar en ello, así que apago su lap y se fue a la universidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(｡◕‿◕ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entre lo acontecido con Yaten y el correo de Haruka había pasado ya una semana, en la cual el platinado había evadido el tema, sin embargo se lo había contado a Seiya, quien le reitero su apoyo incondicional. Tampoco había hablado con la rubia al respecto y esta no quiso presionarlo.

Mina hoy por fin comenzaría a trabajar, siendo Zafiro quien la llevara a su Primer día laboral.

—Se que lo harás bien—le animaba el chico— ¿A qué horas paso por ti?

—Te llamare, pero no es necesario que te molestes

—No es molestia y si lo dices de nuevo me enojare —comento con fingido enojo

— ¿Cómo vas con Hotaru? —Pregunto

—Vamos bien—respondió sonriente— ¿Sabes?, me preocupa Darién

—Lo sé, pero confiemos en que ya se animara—respondió optimista

—Esa mujercita solo jugó con el —expreso molesto

—Tranquilo Zaf—sonrió—Ahora si me voy —dijo bajando del auto—No quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día—le dio un beso a el chico—nos vemos después

— ¿Cenamos juntos? —Propuso el

—Claro, entonces ve a casa a las 8 y pedimos pizza—le guiño el ojo y se fue.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entro a aquella empresa que hoy formaría parte importante de su vida, Rubeus la recibió mostrándole su oficina la cual estaba pintada de un tono marfil y sobre la pared había cuadros muy hermosos de paisajes.

—Mi oficina —susurro—esta preciosa

—Que bueno que te guste me encargue personalmente de la decoración—sonrió el pelirrojo —Bueno pues ahí está tu escritorio, con una computadora, en los archivos encontraras todo lo necesario para ponerte al día y cualquier cosa que no entiendas solo dime —sonrió

—Claro que si muchas gracias

—Bien pues entonces a trabajar—dijo saliendo de la oficina

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Mina ya está en la oficina que dispusiste para ella —decía Rubeus

—Muy bien, pues ahora solo queda ganarme su confianza

—Lo vas a lograr —ánimo—por cierto según lo que pude averiguar Haruka será intervenido pronto, sin embargo su recuperación será tardía, pero todo depende de cómo evolucione

—Bien, ahora investiga el estado financiero de Mina—dijo con seriedad

—Claro, en un par de horas te daré la información

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neherenia se encontraba en la sala, tomando un té, estaba preocupada pues desde que Yaten supo la verdad no había vuelto no había querido presionarlo, pero no podía evitar pensar que de algún modo la odiaba. De pronto para su sorpresa el platinado llegaba a la sala.

— ¿Yaten? —Pregunto sorprendida

— ¿Ya no soy tu "Chiquitín? —pregunto sonriendo

—Hay mi chiquitín estaba tan preocupada—dijo abrazándolo, —pensé que no me querías…

—No seas tonta, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? —Correspondió a su abrazo— es solo que quería estar solo, Te quiero—soltó con sinceridad—Y nada va a cambiar entre nosotros

—De verdad lamento mucho…

—Shhh —la interrumpió—ya paso, ¿Me ofreces un café?

— ¿Aceptas te y galletas? —sonrió

—Claro que si

No era que a Yaten no le afectara, simplemente tenía que ser justo Neherenia les su madre y eso jamás cambiaria si a alguien tenía que estarle agradecido era a ella.

— ¿Entonces no te gusta? —interrogaba su madre

—Neherenia, por si no recuerdas está casada

—Eso no fue lo que te pregunte chiquitín —lo miro con malicia

—Alto, no me mires así—respondió ofendido

—Ella es una chica linda, lástima que está casada de lo contrario me gustaría para ti

—Bueno eso se puede arreglar puedo decirle que se divorcie y luego nos casamos—dijo con seriedad

— ¡Enserio! —exclamo entusiasmada

— ¿Cómo crees? —Pregunto soltando una carcajada —Vamos deberías de saber que no soy así

—Eres cruel, por un instante pensé que era cierto pero de cualquier manera deberías traerla un día—lo miro—me gustaría platicar con ella, me parece una chica muy dulce

—Se lo diré, aunque no se ha comenzado a trabajar por lo que no dispone de mucho tiempo ya —su madre lo miro—Ok se lo diré

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina ya estaba en casa, su tarde había sido tranquila a pesar de todo lo que hizo el día de hoy, se había sentido muy cómoda en su oficina…Tocaron a su puerta y supuso que era Zafiro. Así que abrió la puerta

—Hola —saludo el chico ¿Lista para comer Pizza?

—Claro que si

—Bien pero no lo haremos solos

— ¿Así?

—Espero haya pizza para mí —sonrió Darién

—Wow pero por supuesto —decía emocionada—pasen, que milagro que estés acá, ¿Tenias libre?

—Pedí un cambio de turno —hablo—además quería verte

—Pues ya somos dos, me alegra que estés acá, Zafiro pide tú la pizza

—Claro—dijo el tomando el teléfono

Y media hora después las pizzas habían llegado en la sala habían muchas almohadas, bebidas y boquitas. Hoy la rubia quería pasar una buena noche con sus dos amigos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy Bombón? —Pregunto Seiya

— Que te parece si nos quedamos en casa hoy y hacemos algo de cenar —lo beso dulcemente— pero deberás ayudarme

—Con gusto Bombón —sonrió, había algo que no se podía negar, el estaba más que feliz

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Conforme los días avanzaban, Mina parecía sentirse muy a gusto trabajando para Jedite, y se había podido organizar con la universidad gracias a Seiya y Yaten. La rubia se encontraba en su oficina, la vista era maravillosa…Jamás se imagino en esa situación, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Había cosas que aun dolían como la pérdida de su hijo ese era un dolor que jamás se iría quizás por completo. Sin embargo en los momentos más difíciles nunca había estado sola y eso lo agradecía.

De pronto tocaron a su puerta.

—Adelante—dijo acomodándose en la silla, y quedándose sorprendida de la persona que llegaba— ¿Usted?

—Mina, cariño se que te sorprende mi visita —decía Neeherenia con una tímida sonrisa

—Pues si, siéntese —indico extrañada y es que no entendía cual era el motivo de su presencia ahí— ¿Yaten está bien? —Pregunto de pronto

—Si, mi chiquitín está muy bien—sonrió

—Bueno pues usted dirá que sucede

—Háblame de tu—pidió—en realidad vengo a hacerte una invitación

— ¿A mí? —Pregunto, sabiendo la amistad que tenia con Galaxia

—Si, me encantaría que me visitaras cuando tengas oportunidad

—Pues…le prometo hacer un tiempo en cuanto me sea posible—respondió con amabilidad

—Le he pedido a mi chiquitín que te invite, pero al parecer no lo ha hecho

—Bueno pues le prometo ir a visitarla pronto, pero ¿Es por algo en especial?

—No cariño es solo para conocerte, eres de las pocas personas que Yaten ha llevado a casa

Mina rio internamente ¿Tan antisocial era Yaten?, aunque bueno conociéndolo esa pregunta estaba demás

Y de pronto entro Jedite a la oficina sin previo aviso.

—Mina ya tienes listos…—Hizo una pausa al ver que tenia visita—Lo siento no pensé que estuvieras ocupada

—Descuide yo ya me iba—dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie—señor…

—Black, Jedite Black —se presento

—Neherenia Kou —estrecho su mano y miro a la rubia—entonces espero tu visita—dijo saliendo de ahí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaten se encontraba reunido con Seiya en su departamento, lo cual no era muy habitual pero de vez en cuando necesario.

—¿Cómo vas con Serena? —señalo

—Supongo que bien—contesto complacido—Nuestra relación va muy bien

—Si tu lo dices—se encogió de hombros—ahora dime ¿Cuál era la urgencia?

—Ninguna en realidad, es solo que ¿sabes? Cuando me gradue quiero irme a vivir al extranjero

—Yo también lo he pensado—comento—quizás si no a vivir, por lo menos a unas bien, merecidas vacaciones antes de entrar de lleno a todo lo que tengo pendiente—admitió

—Y seria genial que esas vacaciones las hicieras con alguna conquista—opino—asi las disfrutarías mas

—No tengo planes de conquistar a ninguna mujer

—Y hablando de mujeres, Mina esta próxima a cumplir años

—¿Enserio?

—Si, y estaba pensando en hacerle algo intimo

—Pues habría que preguntarle si desea algo ¿No crees?

—Pero es que me encantaría que sea sorpresa —insistio Seiya— es mas ¿Por qué no la entretienes tu? —propuso—asi Serena y yo nos encargamos de lo demas

—¿Entretenerla yo? Y como ¿Qué propones? —comento ironico—¿Le cuento chistes? —se cruzo de brazos

—Vamos Yaten no te cuesta nada

—Lo voy a pensar, pero creo que antes deberias preguntarle —opino

—Lo haremos, la vamos a visitar hoy en la noche

—Bien pues me avisas como les fue —comento

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La hora de salida de Mina había llegado, Jedite la mando a llamar.

—¿Cómo te sientes Mina?

—Muy bien, la verdad es que me agrada trabajar aca, te agradezco mucho la oportunidad—sonrió—Gracias

—No hay nada que agradecer, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en hacerlo saber

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina llegaba a casa, se fue directo a la ducha pues aun tenia cosas de la universidad que hacer, al salir se fue ala cocina a preparar un poco de te, y llevo a la mesa un par de fotocopias para leer…se concentro en ello que no sintio pasar el tiempo, de pronto tocaron a su puerta.

—Chicos, pasen—decia alegre

—Bombón y yo esperamos no interrumpir

—Para nada Seiya —dijo cerrando la puerta—¿Sucede algo?

—Solo queriamos pasar a visitarte—comento Serena

—Pues gracias—sonrió— me tomaron deprevenida, pero me alegra tenerlos aca

La platica fue de lo mas entretenida para los tres, Mina hacia mucho tiempo que había olvidado lo que era tener una platica entre amigos, a pesar de el poco tiempo eso los consideraba.

—Oye Mina dentro de poco cumples años —dijo con naturalidad la rubia

—Si, no pense que lo supieran

—Pues lo sabemos —comento Seiya— imagino que haras alguna pequeña reunion o algo asi

—Bueno…La verdad es que no, aquí no conozco a muchas personas…

—Aun falta un poco ojala cambies de opinion —sugirio Seiya— se que no nos conocemos de toda la vida pero sabes de sobra que en nosotros tienes unos verdaderos amigos

—Se los agradesco tanto —sonrió

Y de pronto tocaron a su puerta de nuevo, se extraño por la hora pero aun asi fue a ver quien era.

—A lo mejor es Yaten—sugirio Seiya

La sorpresa fue imensa al ver a Darién frente a la puerta, y a Serena se le desencajo la cara al escuchar su voz.

—Buenas Noches

—Darién…Pasa—sonrió no sabiendo que iba a suceder

El pelinegro se tenso pero lo disimulo de inmediato, ver a Serena estaba doliendo.

—Buenas noches, lamento interrumpir Mina pero acaba de terminar mi turno y pase a saludarte.

Serena queria salir corriendo de ahí en ese instante, no podia verlo a la cara…sentia su mirada clavada en ella.

—Seiya…—llamo la rubia—creo que es mejor irnos, es tarde

—Claro—respondio entendiendo lo que pasaba—nosotros nos retiramos—dijo despidiendose y caminando hacia la puerta con la rubia— Buenas noches

Serena ni siquiera dijo mas, solo salio de ahí con Seiya.

—Darién…

—No importa, solo que es dificil verla con otro—sonrió con cierto pesar

—Te entiendo y me apena que estes en esta situación

—No hay por que, es el riesgo al enamorarse ¿No? —Mina asintio—Bueno pues la noche sera larga por lo que veo

—Lo sospeche, dejame ir por mas te —se dirigio a la cocina

—¿Qué has sabido de Haruka?

—Esta bien, aun nada en concreto sobre su operación—hablo con calma—¿Sabes?, me estaba preguntando ¿Dónde esta Lita?

—¿Crees que se fueron juntos? —solto Darién sin mas

El corazon le dio un vuelco, pero disimulo…ahora que Darién lo decia aquello podia ser…después de todo no había vuelto a toparse con la castaña.

—No lo se… —dijo llegando de nuevo a la mesa

—Mina, ¿Estas decidida a divorciarte?

—Voy a sonar tonta —admitio—Pero una parte de mi quisiera comenzar de nuevo con Haruka, sin embargo tambien dudo al respecto pues no puedo construir algo…en base a "Ilusiones", Haruka es el hombre que mas he amado…

—Mina, cuando el este de pie, debes hablar con el y luego tomar una decision—sonrió comprensivo

—Es curioso una parte de mi quiere dejarlo ir y otra quisiera recuperarlo

Y aquella platica se alargo hasta horas de la madrugada, con Darién podia hablar de lleno sobre lo que le preocupara, y sabia que a pesar de todo Darién jamás la jusgaria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un par de días después Mina corria a toda prisa por los pasillos de la universidad, se le había hecho tarde y tenia que llegar para entregar un informe, bueno de hecho la mitad del informe por que el resto lo tenia Yaten.

Entro a toda prisa buscandolo dentro del salon, por suerte el ya estaba ahí, la mirada que le dirigio le hizo saber que estaba molesto.

—Buenos días —saludo con una linda sonrisa, sabiendo que eso no evitaria algun reclamo

—Llegas Tarde Mina —regaño pasando por alto el saludo—Debes ser puntual

—Lo siento —respondio entregandole un folder —aquí esta mi parte

—¿Revisaste la ortografia?

—Aja —respondio—te aseguro que esta bien redactado Yaten

—Confiare en ti

—Oh Dios hoy me caere de la cama —bromeo—Yaten Kou, confia en mi

—No seas escandalosa —regaño—y sientate

—Buenos días —saludo Seiya—Yaten, ¿Te llego la invitacion?

—Buen dia —saludo Mina—¿Invitacion?

—Si, pero no se si ir a la exposicion de pinturas, supongo Mina, que tu ¿Iras?

—Claro, aunque acompañando a mi jefe —confeso—el es amante de ese tipo de cosas y me ha hecho la invitacion de asistir al evento

—¿Piensas acompañarlo? —Pregunto Yaten

—¿Por qué no? —lo miro Mina—Hay Yaten pero ¿Qué estas pensando ahora? —le recrimino

—Yo mejor me voy por un café —dijo Seiya saliendo del salon, al ver lo que se avecinaba

—No pienso nada, es solo que , si vas con tu jefe se puede mal interpretar

—Si, sobre todo si toda la gente es como tu—respondio—Pues para que lo sepas y te quede bien claro se darme a respetar y en cuanto a Jedite

—Ja, ahora paso a ser Jedite —comento con ironia

—Yaten actuas como un idiota —dijo con seriedad, y dicho eso salio del salon.

Mientras Yaten se maldecia mentalmente por ese impulso de idiotes que se había hecho presente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche de la exposicion de pinturas había llegado y muy a su pesar Yaten se encontraba ahí con Seiya y Serena.

—Los cuadros son hermosos —decia Serena caminando encantada

—Si Bombón he admitir que tienes razon ¿Qué opinas Yaten?

—Admito que son muy buenos, quizas y termine comprando un par —respondio viendo según el disimuladamente a todos lados

—Mina aun no llega —comento Seiya—Y no me digas que no la buscas por que…Yo se muy bien que si

—Comportate —respondio molesto

—Mina te gusta, aunque no lo aceptes —comento

—Quieres dejar de decir tonterias Seiya, lo que tu dices es absurdo

De pronto Mina llegaba del brazo de Jedite, la rubia lucia un Vestido negro de un solo hombro, su cabello lucia recogido elegante mente en un sutil moño….La rubia lucia espectacular de eso no había duda alguna, Seiya y Yaten se quedaron admirados al verla, nunca habian visto a Mina tan elegante, sonreia mientras caminaba del brazo de su jefe.

—Mina se ve hermosa —confirmaba Serena—Vamos a saludarla ¿Si?

—Creo que sera en otro momento Bombón acaba de llegar y muy bien acompañada —remarco, haciendo que Yaten se molestara aunque no lo admitiera

Mina caminaba al lado de Jedite admirando cada uno de los cuadros…Hubo uno en especial que llamo su atencion en el había una mujer sentada en un pequeño barco con su mirada fija hacia el mar … la expresion en el rostro de aquella mujer era de nostalgia.

—¿Te gusta?

—Si, esta hermoso… es que no se me recordo a mama —solto haciendo que Jedite se pusiera tenso

—¿Por qué?

—Hubo una ocasión que fuimos a la playa, a ella le encantaba sentarse en la arena, ella recordaba mucho a Papa y en el fondo se que siempre deseo que volviera

Un nudo en la garganta se formo en aquel hombre que escuchaba las palabras de Mina.

—No se que decirte…—Pronuncio

—Perdon esta no es una noche para ponernos sentimentales —sonrió— pero no pude evitarlo

—Descuida cuando quieras puedes hablarme de ella

Yaten observaba a lo lejos aquella escena, y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podia notar que no miraba a Mina precisamente como una empleada, pero Mina era tan confiada y el ya se había al jusgarla la primera vez. Decidio dejar eso por la paz asi continuo viendo cada cuadro de la exposicion evitando a toda costa encontrarse con Mina.

—¡Hola Yaten! —saludo entusiasmada Mina acercandose a el—Acabo de encontrarme con Seiya y Serena

—Hola Mina —saludo con seriedad—¿Dónde dejaste a tu jefe?

—Esta al otro lado del salon—sonrió—¿Te quedaras hasta que termine esto?

—No lo se , ¿Y tu?

—No, de hecho creo que pedire un taxi —comento—Zafiro no puede venir por mi, Darién esta de turno y mi jefe piensa quedarse hasta el final

—Entonces te llevare yo —se ofrecio

—Bueno, pero vamos a ver los cuadros que faltan y luego nos vamos ¿Te parece? —propuso con una sonrisa

Por instinto el le ofrecio el brazo y le dio una media sonrisa, asi ambos caminaron por el salon ante la mirada de todos, pero el mas incredulo era Seiya.

—Lo sabia solo hay que ver la cara de idiota que pone —comento con cierta burla Seiya—pero en buen lio se ha metido

—Tambien lo creo, pero no creo que Mina sienta algo por el, ¿O si?

—No tengo ni la menor idea —se encogio de hombros Seiya—pero como sea Yaten no la tiene facil

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿No te gusto ninguno? —pregunto la rubia tomada de su brazo

—Estoy en duda aun

—Todas las pinturas estan fantasticas —decia emocionada—Hay un cuadro de un hermoso anochecer, el cielo estrellado se ve tan real…

—¡Mina cariño! —se acercaba Jedite y el platinado se tenso—¿Dónde estabas?

—Lo siento yo…Ah mira el es Yaten Kou

—Mucho gusto—extendio su mano—Jedite Black

Yaten estrecho aquella mano examinandolo de pies a cabeza, y aquella sensacion de incomodidad se hizo mas latente para Mina y el propio Jedite

—Jedite yo creo que es hora de que me retire —hablo—mañana tengo cosas que hacer

—Comprendo si gustas puedo ordenarle a mi chofer que te lleve

—Eso no es necesario Yaten me llevara —sonrió

—Buenas noches entonces pequeña —se despidio dandole un beso en la mejilla—hasta mañana

Mina salio de ahí con Yaten, aquel iba en silencio hasta que salieron de el evento.

—Mina lamento ser tan obvio… pero tu jefe

—¿Vas a empezar con tus celos? —pregunto en tono de broma

—Eres tonta Aino —contesto con aires de indiferencia—No son celos, solo que tu piensas que toda le gente a tu alrededor es buena

—Quizas pero vamos Yaten, el podria ser mi padre ¿No crees?

Era un rotundo fracaso hacerle ver las cosas, ella tenia una teoria para la situación, "Podria ser su padre"…

—Ok dejare este tema aquí, pero después no digas que no te lo dije —respondio sin despegar su vista de enfrente

—Relajate Yaten, no ando en busca de mi hombre ideal…a el ya…

—Si, tu hombre ideal es Haruka ¿No?

—¿Te confieso algo? —pregunto sin mirarlo, a lo que el asintio— Si el era mi hombre ideal

—¿Aun lo sigue siendo? —Pregunto interrumpiendola

—No, almenos no en su totalidad —Miro a Yaten—y tu Yaten ¿Cómo es tu mujer ideal?

—Sonaste como mi madre —sonrió—No tengo una mujer ideal

—¿Nunca te has enamorado? —Pregunto por curiosidad

—Claro que si, pero de eso hace mucho ya —comento

—MMM, ya veo —se quedo pensativa—¿Qué paso?

—Cuanta curiosidad

—Vamos tu sabes todo de mi y yo de ti… no mucho que digamos

—Nos separamos por nuestro bien —dijo sin mirarla— es extraño lo que voy a decir,pero creo que la relacion decayo en la monotonia… decidimos hacer una pausa y un dia llamo para decir "Estoy enamorada de otro"

—Lo siento —fue lo ultimo que pronuncio en todo el camino

Yaten tampoco dijo mas, no era que aquello le afectara, por ahora en su mente habian muchas cosas, llegaron al estacionamiento.

—¿Por qué tan callada? —pregunto bajando del auto y abriendo la puerta

—Nada importante, gracias por traerme

—Vamos te acompaño hasta la puerta—se ofrecio llegando hasta aquella puerta la rubia saco las llaves de su bolso pero estas cayeron al piso.

Ambos de inmediato se agacharon por ellas tomandolas casi al mismo tiempo, siendo Yaten quien tomara la mano de Mina entre la suya. Ambos se miraron un par de segundos.

—Soy una tonta —dijo poniendose de pie—Disculpame

—No pasa nada Mina—la miro tambien sintiendose estupido

—Hasta mañana Yaten —dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla y hecho eso entro a casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yaten.**

Esto es estupido, ¿Qué tiene esta chica? Mina no entra en mi prototipo de mujer, bueno en realidad no tengo ninguno en especial, pero estoy seguro que que Mina no es la mujer para mi. Y como si eso no fuera poco esta casada, aunque con un hombre que no quiere, Esto es genial me voy a complicar la vida definitivamente, ya me proyecte diciendole a Haruka "me enamore de tu mujer" y luego el me estampa el puño en la cara —Yaten no pudo evitar sonreir al imaginarse eso—Ok creo que estoy enloqueciando antes de tiempo, puedo dominar la situación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un Par de días después…**

—Y entonces lo van a operar el proximo fin de semana —contaba la rubia a Seiya

—Pues esperemos que todo salga bien Mina, ¿Viajaras para acompañarlo?

—No lo se, supongo que puedo hacer un viaje relampago

—Se pueden callar —hablo Yaten—Podrian escoger algun otro tema que no sea "Haruka"—dijo levantandose de la mesa

—Mina, creo que deberias ir con el

La rubia se levanto y fue en busca de Yaten, a quien encontro en uno de los salones.

—Yaten—hablo entrando y acercandose a el—¿Podemos hablar?

—No—se nego—solo dejame solo y disculpa por lo que dije

—¿Qué pasa contigo Yaten? —se acerco hasta el arrodillandose y mirandolo

—Pasa Mina…—hizo una pausa mirandola, acomodando en su mente lo que acontinuacion diria—Me molesta escucharte tan preocupada por el, cuando no lo merece

—Me preocupo por que a pesar de todo quiero verlo bien, ya deja esos celos —respondio bromeando

—No puedo, esto es mas fuerte que yo

—¿Qué cosa? —lo miro extrañada

—Los celos —suspiro— estoy celoso

—Muy bien Yaten esto es muy graciosos viniendo de ti, pero debo irme—se levanto— nos vemos luego

Yaten no sabia si sentirse idiota por lo que había dicho o hecharse a reir por que Mina no lo había tomado enserio, realmente no sabia que era peor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola! Espero que les guste el cap y ¿Cómo ven? Yaten confeso sus celos y Mina no le creyo XD … Se que muchos pensaron que a Yaten le costaria mas admitir las cosas, pero he decidio que sea al contrario…Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se las vera facil a partir de lo que viene.**

**Muchas gracias por la paciencia y por comentar.**


	14. Chapter 14

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DARLE VIDA A LA HISTORIA, CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Era su cumpleaños, y no pudo evitar sentirse muy mal por todo los recuerdos que esa fecha le traía, para algunas personas es tan fácil decir "Hay que seguir adelante"…y aunque ella lo intentaba le era tan difícil. Los cumpleaños anteriores los había pasado en compañía de Haruka y su hijo…Y no podía evitar añorar de cierta manera todo aquello. Ni siquiera quiso desayunar, tampoco tenia ánimos de ir a la universidad…Decidió quedarse en casa almenos la mañana.

Sobre su cama habían muchas fotografías de momentos que jamás volverían, se torturo pensando en un ¿Por qué? Y simplemente por más que quiso no obtuvo una respuesta. Fue tan inevitable que las lágrimas rodaran

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

En la universidad Yaten estaba en la cafetería, meditando sobre ese impulso de idiotez que había tenido con Mina en los días pasados. No podía permitirse ese tipo de arranques y menos en una situación en donde a su parecer llevaba toda la desventaja. Analizaba aquella situación y se sentía completamente perdido. Era un hecho que a pesar de Todo Mina muy en el fondo quizás guardaba la esperanza de un final Feliz Con Haruka… y el realmente no estaba para complicarse la vida de esa manera… el problema era que muy a su pesar Mina le atraía mas de lo que él deseaba, y más de lo que hasta ahora había llegado a admitir.

Se preguntaba ¿Cómo podía atraerle? Alguien que desde el principio le cayó como patada en el hígado. Y de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Seiya.

—Hola Yaten

—Hola, pensé que no llegarías

—había trafico—se disculpo— ¿Dónde esta Mina?

—No tengo idea

—Le traje un regalo, hoy es su cumpleaños, ¿Lo olvidaste?

—Si—confeso—no lo recordaba— ¿le harás algo?

—Nada extravagante una pequeña reunión los cuatro

—No sé si podre estar, tengo cosas que hacer

—Vamos Yaten no seas tan antisocial

—Camina o llegaremos tarde a clases.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

— ¿Qué te pasa Jedite?

—Solo recordaba—lo miro— ¿Ya están las flores en la oficina de Mina?

—Todo está como pediste—sonrió—me alegra tanto que tengas a tu hija cerca

—Ojala no la pierda cuando sepa quién soy—se lamento—No debí dejarlas a su suerte, fui un cobarde

—Vamos, no te tortures con eso

—Es inevitable no pensar en ello

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

La mañana fue muy dura para Mina, pero tenía que trabajar así que se arreglo lo mejor que pudo y maquillo a modo de que no se le notara mucho que había llorado. Encendió su celular y había un par de mensajes de felicitación de Seiya y Serena. Así como también de Zafiro y Darién. Al llegar a su oficina se admiro de verla adornada con arreglos florales, globos y unos obsequios sobre el escritorio, inevitable mente sonrió por el inesperado detalle.

—Feliz cumpleaños—dijo Rubeus entrando—espero que la decoración sea de tu gusto—la abrazo

—Muchas gracias, no era necesario que se molestaran, todo está hermoso

—Que bueno que te gusto—hablo Jedite que llegaba a la oficina con un hermoso ramo de rosas—Ojala te guste

— ¡Muchas gracias Jedite! —Lo abrazo—pero no era necesario…

—No podíamos pasar por alto una fecha tan importante, es mas puedes tomarte la tarde libre, imagino que vas a celebrar ¿No?

—Bueno…en realidad no lo sé aun

—Pues aun es tiempo de planear algo, Es mas ya hice algo por ti—miro a rubeus—Diles que pasen

— ¿a quién?

Rubeus abrió la puerta y enseguida entraron Darién y Zafiro a la oficina de la rubia con un delicioso postre y algunas bebidas.

—Queríamos darte una sorpresa —dijo Darién —y creo que lo logramos

—Chicos, no debieron molestarse

—No es molestia —contesto Zafiro—solo queremos que pases un rato agradable, y gracias a tu jefe eso es posible.

—Espero que te guste es de fresas —se acerco Darién

—Claro que si, además se ve delicioso

—Bueno pues Rubeus y yo vamos por algo para brindar con ustedes—interrumpió Jedite

A pesar de todo paso un momento agradable junto a los chicos y su jefe.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

— ¿Qué? —exclamo asombrado Seiya— ¿Quieres colaborar?

—Si, es lo que tú querías ¿No? —lo miro Yaten

—Bueno pues solo pasa por ella a la salida del trabajo y entretenla un par de horas—propuso Seiya—así nos da tiempo a Bombón y a mí para preparar el postre

— ¿No sale mejor comprarlo hecho?, digo no confió mucho en sus dotes de cocina

—Bueno, está bien—sonrió—iremos a comprar las cosas

—Ok pasare por ella—afirmo— me mandas un mensaje para cuando todo esté listo —dijo terminando aquella conversación

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Había llegado ya la hora de salida para Mina, se despidió de Rubeus y Jedite y se fue al estacionamiento, cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver parado junto a su auto a Yaten y entonces a su mente vino lo que él había dicho, "Estaba celoso" ese recuerdo vino de inmediato, le remordió un poco pues se había ido dejándolo ahí prácticamente con la palabra en la boca…No había pensado en ese hecho tan consiente como ahora.

Se acerco a pasos lentos hacia él, se sentía apenada y de seguro venia a exigir una disculpa, pero siendo honesta no le había creído nada más aun si tomamos en cuenta que él era demasiado irónico la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Hola —saludo llegando a el

—Feliz Cumpleaños— contesto

—Gracias—contesto sorprendida de tal detalle, —Mmm ¿Qué haces aquí?

Muy buena pregunta… hace unas horas no sabía cómo justificar eso, pero ahora si.

—La verdad es que Neherenia se entero que hoy es tu cumpleaños, y quiere invitarte a tomar el té— la miro—al parecer hay una invitación pendiente—agradecía que su madre le ayudara con esto

—Bueno si pero…

—Ella no aceptara un no—rebatió—de hecho te está esperando, o ¿Tienes algo más que hacer? —Pregunto

—Pues no….

—Ok entonces vamos a Neherenia le encantara que vayas a casa, además no traje coche tendrás que llevarme —comento

—Está bien iré con Neherenia—hablo un poco aliviada, después de todo no le estaba pidiendo algo imposible—Vamos

—Si no te molesta, ¿Puedo conducir?

Mina le dio las llaves del auto y subió a él, minutos después se pusieron en marcha, en total silencio. Yaten no despegaba la vista del frente sin embargo sus pensamientos iban y venían de un lado a otro.

La rubia en cambio ni siquiera pensaba en algo relacionado con Yaten, simplemente hoy no era uno de sus mejores días y deseaba que se acabara pronto, a su mente vino Haruka y fue inevitable que se preguntara ¿Cómo estaría?, quizás lo mejor hubiera sido ir a verlo… pero no se convencía del todo.

— ¿Mina? —llamaba por tercera vez Yaten

—Eh… ¿Qué?

—Te decía que estamos a punto de llegar—dijo viéndola disimulada mente — ¿Pasa algo?

—No, solo que…—suspiro—olvídalo—pronuncio dándole una sonrisa

Yaten se estaciono en el jardín de la casa y la ayudo a bajar del auto, Mina se quedo unos segundos observando aquel hermoso jardín, su debilidad eran las rosas.

— ¡Chiquitín! —salió Neherenia a recibirlos, abrazando a su hijo—Mina querida ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien gracias

—Feliz Cumpleaños cariño—dijo abrazándola fuerte

—La vas a asfixiar —hablo Yaten— ¿Por qué no vamos adentro?

—Buena idea—Tomo de la mano a Mina llevándola hacia la casa.

Almenos ella tenía con quien se, y Mina pasaría entretenida unas horas, mientras él esperaba la llamada de Seiya.

Adentro ya Neherenia como buena anfitriona tenía ya Te y Galletas en el recibidor.

—Pensé que nunca vendrías a visitarme —sonrió—Tuve que presionar a Mi chiquitín…

—Lo que sucede es que he estado muy ocupada—se disculpo— pero prometo que no será la última vez que nos reunamos

—Cariño ven siéntate con nosotras —pidió la mujer

—No, yo las dejo si no te importa iré a curiosear por la casa —dijo dando media vuelta

Mina se sentía muy bien con Neherenia, la señora era de lo más amable y simpática.

—De haber sabido con un poco más de tiempo, te hubiese hecho una fiesta —comentaba—o una cena

—Agradezco el detalle —respondió con amabilidad— Pero no me gustan mucho ese tipo de cosas—la tristeza en su rostro era evidente

—Lamento tanto si dije algo que no debía… ¿Por qué no paseamos por el jardín?

—Si, eso me encantaría

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Yaten mientras se encontraba en aquella habitación que solía ocupar cuando rara vez se quedaba ahí… Decidió llamarle a Seiya para saber cómo iban...

—Hola Yaten

— ¿Cómo vas?

—Bueno estoy en un gran dilema —comento abatido

— ¿Qué sucede?

—No me decido si llevar el Pastel de fresa o Chocolate

—Seiya, compra lo que sea de una buena vez —grito— no creo que sea tan difícil decidirse ¿cierto?

—Claro que lo es, pero está bien te llamo cuando todo esté listo —dijo cortando la llamada.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ambas mujeres estaban de lo más animadas en el jardín, congeniaban más de lo que llegaron a creer.

—Entonces ¿Aun no lo operan? —Pregunto refiriéndose a Haruka

—No—ella negó— solo espero que pronto este de pie

— ¿Sabes?, yo tenía una idea muy equivocada de ti —confeso

—No la culpo —sonrió apenada— Galaxia ni siquiera se dio la oportunidad de conocerme realmente, siempre me ha visto como su enemiga pero le aseguro que no es así

—A mi no debes asegurarme nada —hablo comprendiendo—Lamento tanto lo de… Bueno tu hijo

Los ojos de Mina se inundaron de lágrimas, Neherenia era una persona en la que quizás podía confiar pero había cosas que no dejaban de doler.

—Perdóname Mina yo no quise…

—Descuide es solo que…Me es difícil aun

—Espera aquí voy por Yaten—comento poniéndose de pie afligida ante su imprudencia.

—No, no es necesario —sonrió— no hay que molestarlo —y así retomaron la conversación

A pesar de todo se sentía cómoda con ella, cuando vino a darse cuenta se había hecho tarde ya.

—Creo que es hora de que me marche —comento—el tiempo se fue sin darme cuenta

—Puedes venir cuando quieras, es más Prométeme que volverás —pidió

—Prometido —sonrió caminando con Neherenia de nuevo a la sala

Y justo ahí estaba Yaten, quien acababa justo de recibir la llamada de Seiya.

—Es hora de irme Yaten—hablo la rubia

— ¿Podrías llevarme a casa? —pidió

—Si, claro

Ambos se despidieron de Neherenia saliendo de ahí rumbo al departamento de Yaten.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Iban ya llegando al departamento de Yaten. Ambos iban conversando fluidamente.

—Neherenia es muy agradable —sonrió—Prometí volver y lo hare, espero que no te moleste

—Para nada, creo que se va a entretener contigo —sonrió— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—Pues bien supongo, a pesar de todo ha sido agradable el día

— ¿Me acompañas a mi departamento? —pidió

— ¿Ah? —la rubia lo miro extrañado ante tal petición

—No me mires así Mina —reclamo—Ni que fuera un delincuente —dijo ofendido

—Ok, está bien lo siento—dijo bajando del auto y siguiéndolo hacia su departamento.

Yaten entro primero y Luego ella, al encender las luces la sala estaba decorada con globos, papel de colores y sobre la mesa un lindo pastel y obviamente Seiya y Serena ahí de lo mas sonrientes.

—Feliz cumpleaños Mina —dijeron a coro ambos

—Vaya…No me esperaba esto —decía emocionada— no debieron molestarse

—No es molestia—se acerco Serena a ella y la abrazo—Feliz cumpleaños Mina, solo queremos que pases un rato agradable

—Les aseguro que lo hare —camino hacia Seiya y este la abrazo—Gracias

—No hay porque, Feliz cumpleaños. Espero que todo sea de tu agrado

—Eres un buen amigo Seiya—sonrió—y si todo esta lindo

—Pues entonces diviértete —comento— solo estaremos nosotros

—Es más que suficiente—respondió viendo de pronto a Yaten en una esquina de la sala, y se acerco a él—Gracias Yaten

—La verdad es que no hice nada —respondió— pero espero que lo disfrutes

—Claro que lo hare, pero junto a ti—sonrió—no voy a permitir que te quedes en una esquina, así que ven —pidió

Y aunque no solía ser tan obediente esta vez su comportamiento rompió todo esquema, pues se acomodo a disfrutar de la pequeña reunión, que no le resulto para nada difícil con las incoherencias que decían sus tres acompañantes…Hoy había visto a Mina Reír y todo gracias a Seiya, en el fondo lo agradecía.

—De verdad la estoy pasando genial —hablo Mina—hace mucho que no compartía un momento así, pero mañana hay clases muy temprano—miro su reloj—y ya pasan de las doce

—Tienes razón—apoyo Seiya—entonces supongo que es hora de irnos —se puso de pie—Vamos Bombón te llevare a tu casa

— ¿No vas a ayudarme a recoger todo? —Pregunto Yaten un tanto indignado

—Déjalo Yaten, yo te ayudo y luego me voy— apunto Mina

— ¿Qué?, pero si tu eres la cumpleañera —dijo Serena

Luego de entrar en una discusión, hicieron lo que Mina propuso quedándose ella y Yaten a recoger las cosas de la fiesta.

—Bien, yo lavo los platos y tú acomodas la sala —dijo la rubia, aquello pareció una orden más que una pregunta, Yaten se limito a sacudir los hombros nada más y obedeció.

En cuestión de Minutos ya Mina había lavado los platos y la sala lucia impecable.

—Listo Yaten—sonrió—ahora me voy

—Te llevare —se ofreció—ya pasa de la media noche

—Pero no es necesario, traigo mi auto —le recordó—mejor te veo luego si

—Espera, tengo algo para ti, solo dame 5 minutos — se volvió a su habitación, y volvió en cuestión de segundos, con una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel dorado y un moño de igual color—Esto es para ti—extendió el regalo—Feliz cumpleaños

A la rubia le costó un poco asimilar lo que estaba pasando, Yaten le estaba dando un regalo… ¿Qué estaba pasando?, un día se despertó y quiso ser amable…o ella estaba extremadamente pasada de copas.

— ¿Para mí?

—Bueno es obvio —dijo con seriedad—Toma

—Gracias Yaten, realmente no me lo esperaba

—Lo sé—sonrió complacido ante tal cosa—Ábrelo

Ella deshizo con gran cuidado aquel moño y su envoltura… la cajita era de terciopelo negro, al abrirla dentro de ella había una hermosa pulsera con dijes de estrellas…realmente era hermosa.

—Esta muy linda —sonrió—no debiste molestarte, Gracias —dijo con sinceridad—ahora si me voy

—En vista de que eres terca supongo que llevarte no es una opción

—No, si te tranquiliza te llamo al llegar, lo prometo

Yaten asintió y ella salió de ahí rumbo a su casa…había sido quizás el día que más había disfrutado en mucho tiempo y todo gracias a ellos.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Llego a su casa, corrió hacia el teléfono a revisar los mensajes en la contestadora., todos eran de felicitación y hubo uno que le produjo hasta cierto punto angustia, era de Haruka.

"**Como esta la mujer más Linda del Mundo, Te deseo un Feliz Cumpleaños Amor…" ** y justo ahí corto el mensaje y se dejo caer en el sofá. Cerró los ojos perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Se quedo dormida en el sofá y despertó una hora después, ya era muy tarde para llamar a Yaten de seguro estaba más que dormido así que le envió un mensaje…Se dio un baño y se fue a dormir.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Las semanas iban y venían irónicamente Yaten y Mina compartían mas tiempo juntos, cosa que no dejo de sorprender a algunos por ejemplo Darién y el mismo Zafiro, como había sucedido esto, a simple vista dirían que aun es un misterio sin resolver… pero a decir verdad luego de la fiesta ella siguió frecuentando a Neherenia y ocasionalmente se encontraban, conversaban y descubrieron que a pesar de ser tan distintos, tenían cosas en común.

La rubia estaba en su oficina, pensando en una conversación que tuvo con Yaten días atrás…

**Flash Back**

— _¿Entonces todo bien con Neherenia?_

—_Si, he pensado en buscar a mi verdadera madre —confeso— pero si lo pienso bien ¿de que serviría?, además ella no ha hecho el mas mínimo intento por buscarme_

—_Tienes razón pero que tal si algo se lo impidió —hablo la rubia_

—_A ver déjame entender —la miro—Si estuvieras en mi lugar ¿la buscarías? —interrogo— dime Mina tu ¿Buscarías a tu padre?_

_Nunca se había planteado aquella pregunta, y jamás había pensado en esa posibilidad y entonces comprendió a Yaten, ¿de que serviría hacerlo? No cambiaria en nada las cosas. Cuando necesito un padre, nunca estuvo…_

—_No, no lo buscaría —dijo con cierta dureza_

—_Bien supongo que ahora comprendes el punto—hablo Yaten con seriedad— pero se honesta ¿No te has preguntado donde esta él?_

—_Claro que si, me lo he pregunte por mucho tiempo, pero ya es algo que ha dejado de pasar por mi mente tan frecuente como antes _

— _¿Qué harías si un día se presenta ante ti? Y quisiera darte explicaciones_

—_Le dirían que llegan demasiado tarde —respondió con firmeza_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Era curioso como Yaten en corto tiempo se había convertido en una especie de confidente, tomando en cuenta ese mal comienzo, pero acá aplica lo que se dice por ahí…La Primera impresión no es siempre la correcta.

De pronto interrumpieron sus pensamientos pues alguien tocaba a su puerta.

—Adelante —hablo acomodándose en la silla, para su sorpresa era Yaten— ¿Tu?

—Bueno si yo—respondió irónico— ¿te molesta?

—No, ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Por qué eres tan despistada? —regaño—me dijiste que nos reuniríamos hoy para terminar el reporte

Mina había olvidado por completo que lo vería hoy. En otro tiempo estaría desesperada por ser su compañera pero ahora podía manejarlo, si se portaba grosero podía dejarlo perdido —sonrió—pero eso no pasaría se había medio "Domesticado"

—Lo había olvidado por completo —se disculpo—pero si me das un minuto guardo todo y nos vamos

Yaten se acomodo en el sofá mientras ella guardaba documentos, de pronto entro Jedite.

—Mina cariño —se detuvo al ver a Yaten ahí—Perdón no sabía que tenias visita, solo venia a despedirme de ti, nos vemos mañana entonces

—Claro, hasta mañana —se despidió, minutos después la rubia salía acompañada de Yaten del lugar— ¿Tu casa o la mía?

—Me da igual —respondió

—Bueno entonces como te da igual vamos a casa de Neherenia —sonrió—con esto sabía que Neherenia se alegraría

El platinado subió al auto con la rubia pero se limito a ir ahí sentado, cosa que le extraño de sobre manera a la rubia, pues era un hombre que solía decir cada cosa irónica cuando se le ocurría.

— ¿Tanto te molesta ir a casa de Neherenia? —Pregunto con suavidad—porque si es eso entonces podemos ir…

—No es eso, solo tengo un leve dolor de cabeza

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Llegaron a casa de Neherenia y el platinado se sentía incomodo por ese insistente dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no descansas un momento? —sugirió Mina

—Si mi chiquitín apoyo esa idea

—Esta bien —dijo apenas

Al llegar a aquella habitación se dejo caer en la cama, se puso la almohada en su cara y cerró los ojos…ya empezaba a dormirse cuando tocaron a la puerta siendo Mina quien llegaba.

—Aquí hay un analgésico —se acerco a el

—Gracias—sonrió con sinceridad

—Hasta mas apuesto te ves cuando sonríes —dijo la rubia para levantarle el animo

—Viniendo de ti, eso es un halago

—Siéntete afortunado no se los digo a cualquiera—guiño el ojo sonriendo—ahora descansa y yo hare el trabajo

Sin protesta alguna Yateb accedió a aquella petición quedándose dormido, Mina en cambio se fue al despacho a terminar… por suerte era un trabajo en teoría un poco fácil.

Estaba tan absorta en el trabajo que no sintió a Yaten llegar por detrás.

—Vaya has hecho un buen trabajo hablo casi a su oído

— ¡Yaten! —exclamo —Tonto me asustaste

—Así tendrás la conciencia Aino—dijo acercándose un poco más a ella

Y Mina por primera vez se asusto de tenerlo tan cerca, el solo sentir su aliento y su voz provocaron en ella sensaciones que la estremecieron… pero eso solo ella lo sabía. Quizás y pasar mucho tiempo en su compañía no era buena idea.

—Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor—respondió poniéndose de pie—Ya todo esta terminado—miro su reloj—es hora de irme, y no te molestes me voy sola—se apresuro a decir

—Como quieras —dijo Yaten

Hubo un par de segundos en donde reino el silencio, este fue interrumpido por el celular de Mina.

—Bueno entonces nos vemos luego—se despidió saliendo de ahí

Yaten no respondió, desde su punto de vista las cosas no podían seguir así pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Decirle "Me gustas más de lo que admito" "Tengo ganas de besarte"… cuando más lo pensaba no encontraba salida.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Mientras tanto Galaxia y Lita estaban en la cafeteria del hospital, eran pocos los días que quedaban ya para la intervencion de Haruka.

—Estoy harta de los desplantes de Haruka —decía Molesta Lita

—Ten paciencia cariño la falta de noticias de Mina no lo tiene muy contento—sonrió—según se pasa mucho tiempo con Yaten, eso podemos utilizarlo a nuestro favor

—¿Cómo?

—Piensa Lita si manejamos bien la informacion quizás Haruka se olvide de ella—la miro

—Es muy buena idea—apoyo Lita—Quizás y Mina termine enamorandose de Yaten, y Haruka se decepcione tanto de ella

—Ya vas entendiendo, solo es cuestion de mover muy bien los hilos —sonrió en complicidad con la castaña.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**Hooola Mil perdones por la tardanza he tenido unos días saturados y apenas he podido respirar literalmente, pero aca esta el cap y ahhh para las que ya quieren beso entre la parejita…les adelanto ya en el proximo viene. **

**Nos leemos luego.**


	15. Chapter 15

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DARLE VIDA A LA HISTORIA, CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Mina estaba en casa, hoy su plan era simplemente quedarse en pijama todo el día y comer pizza, sin embargo eso no sería posible del todo. Pues cuando se disponía a darle play a la película tocaron a su puerta. Sorprendiéndola con un hermoso arreglo de rosas, se sorprendió mucho al recibirlas y mas tomando en cuenta que no traían un remitente. Pensó que era algún detalle de Haruka. Hace un par de días habían hablado por teléfono y él se mostraba más que entusiasmado de escucharla, en el caso de Mina era una especie de confusión.

Después de ese arreglo de rosas llegaron cuatro arreglos mas a casa…y todas con rosas blancas, ya estaba comenzando a dudar que fueran de Haruka, Pues el normalmente le regalaba rojas… él era así de esplendido—sonrió al recordar ese detalle—Decidió cambiarse e ir directamente a la florería, ya que por teléfono no quisieron darle dato alguno.

Decidió caminar pues le quedaba cerca y así podía distraerse un poco en el camino, caminaba ya por el parque cuando de pronto noto que en su muñeca lucia el regalo de Yaten. Solo atino a sonreír, desde que él se la regalo no se la había quitado más que para lo indispensable. Fue un detalle que no se esperaba.

¿Cómo podían entenderse bien? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, y jamás se lo imagino. Estaba a poca distancia de la dichosa florería cuando vio salir a Yaten de ahí…Y entonces dedujo automáticamente que Yaten era el que estaba detrás de esto. No sabía ¿Por qué Yaten actuaba así?, pero no haría un problema mayor, simplemente lo ignoraría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Días después, Mina recibió una noticia que ya se veía venir Haruka se iba a operar y las posibilidades de que volviese a ponerse de pie eran muy buenas, cosa que le alegraba a la rubia.

— ¿No quieres estar con él? —Pregunto Jedite, pues estaban en la oficina

—Te confieso que no se, estoy dividida —sonrió—si voy no sé si sea correcto

—Claro que es lo correcto, eres su esposa—dijo el—pero no porque sea lo correcto es lo que tienes que hacer

—Gracias por tus palabras, —lo miro—es fácil hablar de eso contigo

—Es bueno escuchar eso

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Solo pensaba en lo lindo que sería tener una hija como tu

La rubia solo atino a sonreír, sin saber que contestar, de pronto tocaron a su puerta, era Rubeus.

—Lamento interrumpir—dijo entrando con un hermoso ramo de rosas —Dejaron esto para ti Mina en recepción

—Vaya no sabía que tenias un admirador —hablo el rubio

—No sé si llamarlo admirador en verdad —suspiro un tanto molesta, ¿Qué pretendía Yaten?, tenía que hablar con él y lo haría hoy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Mientras tanto, Seiya había ido al departamento de Yaten a conversar, bueno quizás el único que hablaría seria Seiya.

— ¿Dudas sobre qué? —Pregunto Yaten con seriedad— ¿Sobre Serena?

—Si—respondió asintiendo—a veces siento que esta distante, creo que aun piensa en el

—Seiya, no quiero ser duro pero eso es cierto—hablo—no debiste regresar con ella por el simple hecho que ni ella sabe lo que quiere

— ¿No lo entiendes?, Amo a Bombón

—Tú estas idiota —regaño—Yo que tú hablo seriamente con ella Seiya, o en unos días te dirá con que siempre no se queda contigo, Puedo entender que la ames, pero ¿Ella te ama igual?

Y Ahí estaba Yaten, hablando de Amor, un tema que no le gustaba tocar y menos si tenía que ver en especifico con el…pero ahora tenía que ver con Seiya, así que no había problema.

—En definitiva enamorarse esta complicado, ¿verdad Yaten?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas así? — se defendió

—Vamos tu me estás dando consejos, pero no quieres ver en tu caso lo obvio—dijo en tono gracioso, tratando de alivianar el ambiente

—Escupe lo que sea —dijo con seriedad

— ¿Qué hay de Mina?

—Nada—respondió— ¿Por qué haces esas preguntas Seiya?

—Yaten dime a ver, ¿Cuándo habías tenido un detalle así con una chica? —Pregunto, el platinado sabia que se refería al regalo de cumpleaños

—Te Recuerdo que era su cumpleaños —se defendió— ¿Qué querías que le regalara?

—Nunca habías sido tan esplendido—le recordó Seiya

—Aun no me has visto ser esplendido con una mujer —contesto con orgullo

Y entre Pizza y Bebidas la plática se volvió fluida, estando Yaten eso era un verdadero milagro.

—La verdad es que Haruka se enfadaría si sabe que te gusta Mina

—No le veo el problema. Además en todo caso…—alguien toco a su puerta interrumpiéndolo— ¿Puedes ir a abrir la puerta?

—Claro—dijo yendo hacia allá, al abrir se encontró con Mina— ¡Mina!

—Hola Seiya, no pensé que estuvieras aquí —respondió sorprendida

—Pasa—dijo haciéndose a un lado para que entrara y cerró la puerta— ¡Mira Yaten, quien llego!

—Vaya no esperaba verte por aquí —dijo con seriedad

—Yo vine a hablar contigo, pero si estas ocupado puedo volver

— ¡No! —grito Seiya— Yo me voy para que hablen a gusto, justo me estaba despidiendo cuando llegaste—le hizo un ademan de despedida a ambos—los veo en clases

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Pregunto él cuando Seiya se fue

—No—lo miro con seriedad

Aquello extraño a Yaten, ya que literalmente no había visto esa expresión en Mina, siempre solía verla con una sonrisa y sus ojos azules revoloteando por todos lados, Y ahí estaba ella con esa cara, que lo estaba asustando.

— ¿Te quieres sentar? —Pregunto midiendo el terreno

—Tu y yo tenemos cosas que aclarar Yaten —soltó

—No sé de que hablas Mina, y te agradecería que dulcifiques el tono —respondió

—No sé cómo empezar, quizás debería decirte que estoy muy molesta —poso sus manos en la cintura— ¿Por qué me mandas flores? ¿Qué pretendes?

— ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunto desconcertado y muy seguro de que Mina estaba enloqueciendo

—No te hagas el desentendido —lo miro molesta—Estas actuando muy extraño y francamente me estas asustando

— ¿Enserio?, pues tu a mí también me estas asustando así que respira y repíteme de nuevo las cosas —respondió—O yo soy muy lento o tu estas drogada

— ¡Idiota! —vocifero la rubia— ahora me vas a salir con que no sabes de que hablo, muy conveniente

—Mira Aino no me grites —dijo molesto—y explícame de ser preciso con dibujos ¿De qué diablos hablas?

— ¿Cómo que de qué?, Vas a convertir mi casa en una florería, y ahora también mandas arreglos florales a mi trabajo

— ¿Yo te mande flores? —Pregunto

—No lo niegues Yaten—dijo ella muy enojada

—Lamento romper tus ilusiones —hablo con calma—pero yo no te he mandado nada

Mina lo miro con el ceño fruncido, este hombre la estaba sacando de sus casillas, ¿Cómo podía negarlo?

—No seas cínico Yaten

—Tú deja de comportarte como una loca histérica, ya te dije que yo no fui, y de ser el caso solo aclárame ¿Qué tendría de malo?

—No juegues conmigo Yaten, Estoy casada…

—Casada con un hombre que te engaño como se le dio la gana, si no mal recuerdo—soltó de pronto, haciendo callar a Mina

— ¡Eres Cruel!

—No, solo soy realista llevas un apellido solo en papel, o dime ¿Eres tan tonta para amarlo aun?

Y la conversación se desvió por completo ella había llegado por unos arreglos florales y de pronto Haruka estaba en la discusión

—Creo que esto se salió de control, no voy a responder esa pregunta—lo miro molesta

Y él en el fondo se había pasado al decirle eso, aunque jamás lo aceptaría del todo.

—Siéntate Aino —pidió—creo que aquí hay un ENORME mal entendido—la rubia se sentó en el sofá —Te aseguro que no soy tan cursi como para comprar miles de arreglos florales

—Te vi salir de la florería Yaten

—Y solo por eso piensas que fui yo —soltó una risa burlona

—No es solo eso, la otra vez dijiste que estabas celoso —recordó Mina

—Lo cual es muy cierto—la miro—había querido evitar esto, de hecho lo evitaría si pudiera pero ya no me es posible, Me gustas más de lo que yo mismo entiendo—hablo con seriedad—mas si tomamos en cuenta que eres desesperante

—Pero yo no te he dado motivos para que pienses que entre nosotros…

—Ya lo sé Aino

—Mira Yaten creo que es mejor dejar las cosas así—dijo no queriendo causar más problemas

—Espera—la tomo del brazo deteniéndola— ¿Por qué huyes? —pregunto atrayéndola hacia él, sintiendo aquel olor a rosas que ella emanaba, aquel perfume lo embriago por unos instantes—No puedes irte

—Claro que puedo—trato de soltarse—escucha no quiero complicarte la vida—sonrió—Tu más que nadie sabe que mi Vida es complicada…

—Pues te tengo una noticia, ya es muy tarde para esa advertencia—dijo acercándose más a ella, y posando sus labios sobre los de ella…fueron unos escasos segundos pero basto para que dentro de cada uno explotaran miles de sensaciones.

— ¡No hagas eso! —grito al haberse alejado de el—Creo que será mejor que tu y yo nos hablemos lo necesario—decía afligida— o mejor aun no cruzar palabra alguna

—No actúes como una chiquilla Aino

—Aléjate de mi Yaten—dijo saliendo de ahí sin dar oportunidad de decir nada más

Mientras Yaten se cuestionaba la manera tan tonta en la que había actuado, y si quizás era mejor alejarse de ella, total mujeres habían muchas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

De ese día habían pasado dos semanas en las cuales Mina lo evitaba a toda costa, y no era para menos…No había dejado de pensar en él y eso le asustaba. Se debatía entre hablarle y seguir distanciados, era tan ilógico aquello porque en realidad si le hacía falta hablar con él. Y justo lo mismo pasaba con el platinado le hacía falta cruzar algunas palabras con ella.

Mina estaba reunida con Serena en el centro comercial, habían ido a tomarse un café, y en realidad Serena iba con la misión de investigar que pasaba entre ambos, ya que Yaten estaba más insoportable que nunca.

— ¿Por qué?, hasta donde se Yaten y tu se llevaban bien ¿No? —Pregunto escuchando atenta

—Si, pero es que creo que las cosas se han complicado

— ¿Puedo saber por qué?

—Bueno, es que de pronto le gusto a Yaten, y me confunde —soltó con pesar— Un día dijo que estaba celoso… y cuando fui a buscarlo a su casa hace unos días… me beso

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto Serena admirada, aquello le resultaba difícil de creer — ¿Yaten te beso?

—Si

—Te confieso que se me Hace increíble, no es de hacer cosas así —medito—la única explicación es que le interesas mucho

—Pues sí, pero estoy casada

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo? —Mina asintió— ¿Aun amas a tu esposo?

—Es que no lo sé—suspiro— creo que Haruka y yo nos debemos una plática y de ahí dependerán muchas cosas

— ¿Te gusta Yaten? —Pregunto viendo la sorpresa que causo en Mina la pregunta.

—Si, no sé como paso —confeso— desde e que me beso no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, lo pienso demasiado… ¡Esto asusta!, por eso es mejor la distancia —sonrió apenada

—Tranquila veras que las cosas se solucionaran —dijo con una sonrisa tratando de animarla

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Días después, Yaten estaba desesperado ¿Cómo podía extrañarla así?, esto jamás le había pasado, era frustrante verla en la universidad y que ella le hablara lo necesario, un monosílabo a lo mucho. Así que había decido ir a buscarla a su trabajo.

Mina estaba muy ocupada trabajando con Rubeus habían unos balances que urgía tener listos. Rubeus estaba fascinado con ella, tenía mucho de Jedite.

—Y ¿No tienes una foto de tu Padre? —Pregunto, notando lo tensa que ella se puso

—No, a veces mama hablaba de él—sonrió con melancolía— decía que era el hombre más guapo que había visto, que amaba su sonrisa—su mirada se torno triste—Ella pensó que sería feliz junto a él… Pero el la abandono

Escuchar a Mina hablar de esa manera le partía el corazón, no quería imaginar que pasaría cuando supiera la verdad.

— ¿Tu madre te dijo por que la abandono?

—Al parecer le tuvo miedo a las responsabilidades que un hogar conlleva, ¿sabes? A pesar de ello mi madre lo amo hasta el fin de sus días —una lagrima rodo…

—Oh Discúlpame cariño no quería ponerte triste —se sintió apenado

—Descuida, creo que ya esto es lo último y terminamos —sonrió

De pronto tocaron la puerta, y en el acto entro Yaten ante la mirada de asombro de Mina, al verlo su corazón dio un vuelco enorme, Rubeus solo examino al chico de pies a cabeza.

—Mina, tenemos que hablar —pronunció con seriedad

—Bueno yo me retiro—dijo el pelirrojo— cuando acabes mándame el documento para imprimirlo, salió cerrando la puerta tras de el

—Estoy ocupada Yaten…

—No me tomara más de 5 minutos

—Por favor, te pedí que…

—Se lo que me pediste —la interrumpió— pero no es posible

—Tienes que poder Yaten, es lo mejor para ambos —repitió con calma

— ¿Eso quieres? —Pregunto mirándola

—Si

Yaten esperaba escuchar un "Lo voy a pensar" pero su respuesta fue un Maldito monosílabo… como los que había venido escuchando estos días atrás.

—Entonces no te molestare mas —dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de ahí

A ella se le estrujo el corazón… y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes ¿Por qué le dolía Tanto, si era lo mejor?, salió de la oficina lo mas rápido que pudo…Hasta el estacionamiento esperando encontrarlo pero el ya se había ido… Quizás era mejor así.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Zafiro había llegado a hacerle compañía, la había notado triste y eso no le gustaba para nada.

— ¿Qué pasa preciosa?, ¿estas así por Haruka? —Pregunto, —su operación será todo un éxito, cruzara esa puerta de pie

—Si, supongo cuento los días para que eso pase —fijo su vista en la ventana, amenazaba con llover, ¿Cómo esta Darién?

—Ya sabes en su trabajo, no sale del hospital y me preocupa pero es un necio

—Creo que se ocupa en lo que le gusta para no pensar —animo—ya verás que pronto aparecerá alguien en su vida, ¿Cómo vas con Hotaru?

—Muy bien—sonrió—quede de verla, pero no quiero dejarte sola

—Vamos Zaf no puedes cuidarme siempre, Anda ve con ella ¿si?

— ¿Segura?

—Claro con esta tormenta que esta por caer, no iré a ningún lado más que a mi cama —sonrió—con un libro y chocolate caliente, lo prometo

—Ok, te llamare luego ¿si?

—Claro —sonrió

Luego de que Zaf se marchara a su mente vino ese Platinado al que ella trataba de mantener a distancia, habían pasado semanas sin hablarse y eso le afectaba…! Se sentía Tonta!, se sentía como una adolescente… y eso le asustaba demasiado.

Se habría quedado en casa de no ser porque se sentía Triste y estar ahí la deprimía más, así que decidió salir a caminar, ¿Qué podía pasar?, solo se mojaría un poco si acaso. Quizás era el clima el que provocaba en ella esta tristeza…llego al parque el cual se encontraba deshabitado, se sentó en el columpio con su mirada al suelo mientras movía sus pies…un recuerdo vino a su mente.

**Flash Back**

_Estaban a Pocos días de Navidad, su casa era hermosa y situada en un barrio muy moderno, Haruka había escogido con ella cada detalle de aquella casa, había un enorme árbol en la esquina de la sala adornado con esferas y detalles en dorado… Botas colgadas en aquella chimenea y todo listo para recibir la navidad._

_De pronto Haruka llego con dos tazas de chocolate, acomodándose a su lado._

— _¿En qué piensas? —Pregunto el besándola_

—_Pienso en lo inmensa mente feliz que soy contigo—sonrió abrazándolo_

—_Y yo contigo, que te parece si hacemos las últimas compras navideñas_

—_Pero si ya tenemos todo, Claro aun no me has dicho si bueno Galaxia vendrá..._

—_No Preciosa ella no vendrá, pero no importa mientras estemos juntos —la beso_

**Fin Flash Back**

No pudo evitar que las lagrimas rodaran, mientras una pequeña llovizna caía, No asimilaba que ahora todo eso que alguna vez la hizo feliz ahora solo eran recuerdos amargos… ¿Seria ella culpable? ¿Fallo en algo?, no podía evitar cuestionarse de esa manera.

—Toma —hablo una voz que ella reconoció perfecto, le estaba ofreciendo un pañuelo

—Tu…Yaten—susurro

—Vine a comprar unas cosas y de pronto te vi —se acurruco frente a ella, noto sus ojos azules cristalizados, limpio con el pañuelo una lágrima que deslizaba por la mejilla de la rubia

Y ese gesto rompió esa muralla que ella había puesto, esa acción de Yaten rompió sus reservas.

—Te hará daño esta lluvia—le extendió su mano para que se pusiera de pie—Vamos te voy a llevar a casa

—Yaten…—pronuncio abrazándolo, por unos instantes

—Tonta, —susurro— ¿Quieres enfermarte?, Vamos te llevare a casa—ambos caminaron hacia el auto de el— ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con un clima así? —regaño

—Lo siento—dijo subiendo al auto

Yaten condujo hasta casa de la rubia, no habían pronunciado palabra alguna en el camino. Llegaron al estacionamiento y ambos estaban en silencio, Yaten con su mirada fija al frente y las manos sobre el volante y ella, con la vista hacia la ventana.

—No podemos seguir así Mina —hablo el— esto es ridículo, no puedo simplemente ignorarte, aunque si al principio me salía muy bien—sonrió

— ¿Quieres pasar?, adentro hablaremos con más calma

Yaten asintió siguiéndola, era un hecho que así no podían estar, eran adultos…

—Voy a cambiarme —hablo Mina—estás en tu casa

—Claro—dijo el caminando por la sala, encontrando sobre la mesa de centro una fotografía de ellos con su bebe, se veían realmente felices…Para Mina esto era más duro de lo que el imaginaba, dejo aquella foto ahí y se quedo de pie

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto la rubia llegando

—Si—respondió, y se deleito con lo que veía Mina se veía preciosa con el cabello suelto

—Voy a preparar un té —camino hacia la cocina—No demorare

Ver esa Foto en Yaten Provoco muchas cosas, y hasta cierto punto la entendía para ella no era fácil la situación es quien más había perdido aquí. Era una mujer muy valiente, a pesar de ello trataba de salir adelante…

— ¿Yaten? —hablo de nuevo— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada

—Ven, ya él te está listo—ambos caminaron hacia la cocina—siéntate—sonrió

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Pregunto

—Si, gracias por preocuparte

—Vaya, pensé que nunca me hablarías de nuevo—comento—Me hacías falta

—Te confieso que me pasa igual, a pesar de que a veces eres un pesado me haces falta —dijo ella con sinceridad

Yaten se acerco a ella, y era más que evidente lo que pensaba hacer el corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco al sentir los labios de Yaten sobre los suyos…fue una sensación cálida la que la invadió y correspondió a ese beso, dejándose llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo. Para él las cosas no eran tan distintas aquella sensación que lo invadió fue tan inesperada y "Dulce". Poco a Poco se separaron y sus ojos se cruzaron con cierta inquietud.

—Yaten…

—Shhh, no hagas un escándalo

—Tú no entiendes lo complicado de esto…

—Lo entiendo más de lo que crees, pero muy a pesar ya estoy metido en esto hasta el cuello—sonrió

—Yo no quiero que tu…

—Aquí voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase, —la miro— ni siquiera yo se que va a pasar de ahora en adelante, pero lo que sea lo afrontaremos juntos—la rubia asintió, sabiendo lo que implicaba ese "Juntos"

—Creo que tu madre enloquecerá —dijo la rubia

—En tu defensa diré que le caes bien —la beso fugazmente en los labios

Ella sonrió quizás le iba a complicar la vida demasiado a Yaten pero a estas alturas no podía negar lo que sentía… ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo lo manejaría? ¿estaba bien sentir esto?...

— ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? —Pregunto Mina en voz alta

—No lo sé, jamás pensé que me gustaras tu —admitió con seriedad, el también imaginaba el escándalo que esto seria

—No puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Qué somos? —lo miro preocupada

—La verdad es que en este momento podría contestarte muchas cosas pero prefiero que lo descubramos juntos

—Juntos…—susurro ella, sabiendo que quizás habrian mucho inconvenientes en el camino, se aferro al abrazo de Yaten.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**Hola, y he aquí un cap mas espero que les agrade… y Bueno a partir de aquí veremos a Mina dividirse entre lo que siente, lo que es correcto…y lo que ella quiere, no tendra en claro quizás muchas cosas por que Haruka sera un Rival fuerte para Yaten…Si, pronto Haruka regresara a escena XDD Mientras dejare que estos dos se unan un poco mas. Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos prontito.**


	16. Confusion

**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° **" M&Y…"** °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DARLE VIDA A LA HISTORIA, CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° "**M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

En los días siguientes Mina se enfoco en la universidad, su trabajo y sentimentalmente se cuestionaba… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, los días con Yaten eran tranquilos, disfrutaban de pequeños detalles juntos como ver una pelicula, comer juntos en casa o simplemente estar abrazados el uno al otro. Esas cosas eran tan sencillas pero Mina sentía culpa. Habían decidido mantener esta especie de "Relacion" en secreto, pues ella aun era casada… No tenia idea de cómo lo tomarian las personas que conocian a Yaten, a lo mejor seria señalado y eso a ella le angustiaba, tanto como pensar que Haruka volveria…

Yaten por su parte estaba igual o mas preocupado por esta situación, mas alla de que la gente lo señalara, sentía que cuando Haruka apareciera de nuevo todo se tornaria mas complicado de lo que ya estaba, Quizás la unica que los apoyaria seria Neherenia, después de todo Mina le caia bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° "**M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

—Estas distraida Mina —hablo Jedite— ¿Te sucede algo?

—Bueno, este fin de semana por fin operan a Haruka —sonrió con pesar— Y creo que quiero ir

—No le veo ningun problema, si quieres podemos reservar un vuelo— sonrió

—Tengo que… pensarlo —miro su reloj— se que es un poco temprano pero ¿Podria irme?

—Claro ve y descansa — se depidio

Mina salió de ahí apurada ¿Cómo iba a decirle eso a Yaten?, ¿Cómo lo tomaria el?, condujo hasta el departamento de Yaten, al llegar este la recibio con un pequeño beso y la invito a pasar.

—Pense que aun estabas trabajando —hablo— te esperaba mas tarde pero me alegra que estes aquí

—Si, bueno decidi salir temprano… es que —hizo una pausa— hay algo que quiero decirte

—Bien, sientate entonces —la miro con seriedad— ¿Qué pasa?

—No se como decirtelo, no se ni como lo tomes — sonrió nerviosa

—Solo dilo

—Este fin de Semana operan a Haruka y quiero ir a verlo —hablo con total sinceridad

El platinado sintio una punzada en el pecho, era algo muy valido lo que Mina estaba diciendo pero no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, aunque lo disimulo después de todo ella aun era la flamante esposa de el.

—Simplemente ve —hablo mirandola—No es necesario que me pidas autorizacion para hacerlo—su molestia se dio a notar

—Estare de regreso el lunes —hablo ella con suavidad—, se que quizás no lo entiendas pero quiero ir

—No es necesario que me expliques Mina

Un incomodo silencio los envolvio, para ambos la situación era tensa quizás lo mejor hubiera sido estar alejados.

—Creo que sera mejor que me vaya — se puso de pie — nos vemos el lunes—dijo caminando hasta la puerta y salió de ahí

Yaten se dejo caer en el sofa, estaba molesto pero no podia impedir que viajara, en el fondo sabia que los sentimientos de Mina estaban divididos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° "**M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

Mina fue el hospital en busca de Darién, hacia días que no lo veia y queria decirle que viajaria, lo había llamado de camino asi que el pelinegro ya la esperaba.

—¡Darién! —corrio a abtazarlo

—Vaya pero cuanta efusividad —bromeo— me dare a extrañar mas —la abrazo

—Me debes un par de salidas —reclamo—no es posible que te pases aquí todos los días, te conseguire una novia

—No creo que nadie me aguante —dijo el,—tengo el peor carácter del mundo

—Vamos Darién no seas duro contigo—lo miro— eres el sueño de cualquier chica

—Bueno, luego de palabras tan halagadoras —sonrió—explicame eso de que va sa ver a Haruka

—¿Vas a regañarme?

—No, no hay motivo alguno para hacerlo es comprensible que quieras estar con el—el pelinegro la miro—El significa mucho para ti Mina y aunque las cosas no estan bien entre ustedes que te preocupes por el es de lo mas normal

—Me da un poco de miedo por Galaxia y por Lita —confeso

—No tienes por que temerles—hablo serio— aunque no les guste eres esposa de Haruka y tienes mas derecho que ellas de estar ahí

—Darién…—hizo una pausa—Gracias, estare de vuelta el lunes

—Tranquila, el se pondra de pie todo saldra bien y retomaras las riendas de tu vida, nada dura para siempre Mina

—Lo se, Bueno solo queria avisarte ahora me voy por que supongo que tienes mucho trabajo—dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

—Me llamas cuando llegues ¿si?

—Prometido, ¿le avisas a Zaf?

—Lo hare

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Tenía ya lista su maleta para mañana, asi que deicidio preparar algo ligero de cenar, e intentar dormir seria un fin de semana agotador. Tenia el pendiente de Yaten, era obvio que estaba molesto y le daba la razón… hablaría con el cuándo volviera. Tocaron a la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el platinado estaba frente a ella.

—Yaten, pasa no te esperaba

—Te soy honesto, no pensaba venir, pero me porte como un tonto —acepto—se lo complicado de esto, pero aun asi se que no puedo detenerte para que vayas

—Por esto quería mantenerme alejada de ti —lo miro con los ojos cristalizados— no es fácil para nadie …

—No importa si es fácil o no, ya estamos en esto juntos —la abrazo y ella correspondió al abrazo— Aquí estare esperando tu regreso

—Gracias

Ambos no tenían ni idea de lo que esta situación traería, cuando Haruka entrara al juego nuevamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Al dia siguiente muy temprano la rubia ya estaba en el aeropuerto, aunque había dicho que tomaria un Taxi Yaten había dicho que no, y fue el mismo quien la llevo, aquello la hacia sentir realmente incomoda.

—Bien pues creo que es hora de irme —respondió con cierto pesar

—Lo se, ¿Me llamaras?

—No lo dudes, lo hare —lo abrazo— Te Quiero

—Y yo a ti —dijo atrayéndola hacia el para besarla, luego la vio irse … seria el fin de semana mas largo de su vida

Decidio ir a casa de Neherenia, no era muy usual ir de sorpresa a la casa, pero esta vez lo necesitaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Neherenia estaba sorprendida, pues no era usual que Yaten llegara y menos sin que ella se lo pidiera, llegaba a la sala en donde su hijo la esperaba.

—¡Chiquitín! — hablo Neherenia llegando hacia el —¿Cómo estas cariño? — lo beso,— No tienes muy buena cara —añadio

—Hola Mama

—¿Mama? —lo miro extrañada, ya que normalmente solia llamarla por su nombre— ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Tienes algun problema?

—Si, uno muy grande —la miro— Mina Aino

Neherenia no era tonta, sabia que clase de problema era el que tenia con Mina, la chica le caia de maravilla pero de ser lo que pensaba las cosas se pondrian muy complicadas.

—Bien hijo te escucho — dijo ella y Yaten empezo a contarle lo que estaba pasando entre ambos, haciendole saber que tenian una especie de relacion, asi como también que Mina se había ido a ver a Haruka; ella lo escuchaba atenta

—Y asi estan las cosas Neherenia —sonrió el con pesar, miro a su madre que estaba callada— ¿Estas molesta?

—Yaten—hablo ella haciendo una pausa—No, no estoy enojada solo sorprendida se que estas muy conciente de la situación, y dejame decirte que no es lo mismo estar conciente, que enfrentar las cosas—hablo con cierta seriedad— se que eres un chico inteligente…También se que nada de lo que te diga te hara que dejes de sentir y hay cosas que debes aprender por ti—sonrió— a mi no me queda mas que apoyarte

—Aunque eso te traiga problemas con Galaxia—la miro— por que se que al igual que Haruka, seran mis enemigos

—Tu eres mi hijo y estas antes que cualquiera —sonrió— Yaten no me gustaria verte sufrir, ni que Mina sufra…Creo que ella ha sufrido muchisimo ya, y me temo que esto se volvera un triangulo amoroso en donde los 3 saldran perjudicados, debes tener en cuenta eso

—¿Crees que no lo se? —dijo con pesar— siendo honesto me molesta que se haya ido a verlo…

—Pero no puedes impedirlo chiquitin, debes armarte de mucha paciencia y estar preparado para cuando Haruka se entere— ella estaba preocupada por la situación— ¿Te quedas a comer?

—Claro que si Neherenia — respondio

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Su vuelo había sido fatal desde que subio al avion los nervios se apoderaron de ella por completo, recuerdos iban y venian…Y el miedo se apodero de ella con mayor fuerza cuando faltaban unos Minutos para aterrizar. No sabia de que sentía mas miedo, si de ver a Haruka o a Galaxia.

Después de pasar el registro necesario a su llegada en el aeropuerto, pidio un taxi que la transporto al hotel, se dio un baño rapido y salió hacia el hospital, nadie sabia que ella llegaria. Por lo tanto no se esperaba el mejor de los recibimientos.

Llego a aquel hospital, pregunto en recepcion por la habitacion de Haruka le indicaron que estaba en el tercer piso y busco el ascensor , en cuestion de Minutos ya estaba en el pasillo frente a la habitacion de Haruka, Ni Galaxia Ni Lita estaban en el pasillo toco la puerta y entro de inmediato. Sus ojos se toparon con la mirada sorpresiva de Haruka.

—¿Mina? —Pregunto desconcertado

—Señora Tenou —saludo Setsuna

—Hola —contesto nerviosa — ¿Podrias dejarnos solos? — pidio, de inmediato la peliverde salió de la habitacion —¿Cómo estas? —Pregunto desde la puerta —se que quizás debi avisarte que venias…

—Ven, Acercate — pidio el rubio con dulzura , ella lo hizo —Tu no tienes que avisar nada eres mi esposa —tomo sus manos y las beso — te he extrañado tanto

—Haruka… ¿Dónde esta Galaxia?

—Mama vendra hasta en la noche, se fue a casa, después de todo no era necesario que estuviera aquí, mañana a primera hora me operan — decía entusiasmado

—Si, por eso vine —sonrió — ya veras que todo saldra bien

—Y tu y yo podremos empezar de nuevo, ¿verdad? — Pregunto mirandola, realmente "Su esposa" estaba de lo mas preciosa

—Bueno, realmente no es momento para hablar de ello — mejor cuentame ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué dicen los medicos? — Pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema

Haruka le conto todo lo que había acontecido desde su llegada a la fecha, no había duda que para el esto no estaba siendo para nada facil todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Hasta que al fin después de tanto examen por fin me dieron fecha para operarme —decía el animado — y ahora que estas aquí me siento mucho mejor

—Si, bueno debes saber que me ire el domingo en la noche — hablo con suavidad —tengo aun cosas en la universidad y no puedo dejar abandonado mi trabajo

—¿Cómo? ¿estas trabajando? — Pregunto molesto —pero tu no tienes necesidad

—No es lugar para discutir ahora, vine para… Apoyarte y estar contigo —sonrió

De pronto abrieron la puerta sin previo aviso, ante la Mirada de Mina aparecia Galaxia, quien por poco y la atraviesa con la mirada, el desagrado al encontrar a la rubia fue mas que evidente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto con agresividad — que yo recuerde nadie te pidio que vinieras

—¡Basta Mama! — Grito Haruka — es mi esposa y tiene derecho de estar aquí conmigo —la tomo de la mano y entonces Mina sintio un escalofrio recorrerla — la que se ira si no se comporta eres tu — sentencio

Galaxia salió de ahí azotando la puerta, la situación hizo que la rubia se sintiera incomoda.

—Creo que … no debi venir sin avisar

—Olvida el incidente ¿si?, ¿te quedaras esta noche conmigo? —Pregunto

—Eh… si, solo que ire al hotel y vuelvo mas tarde ¿si? — es que quiero hacer un par de llamadas a Tokio y…

—Esta bien ve, te vere mas tarde —sonrió— acercate —pidio y la rubia lo hizo, el deposito un beso en los labios de la rubia

—Vuelvo mas tarde — respondio saliendo de la habitacion, sentir los labios de Haruka la perturbaba, a su salida se encontro con Galaxia

—Espera Mina — dijo tomandola fuerte del brazo

—Suelteme — pidio ella —me esta lastimando

—¿Así? , escuchame muy bien Mina ruega que mi hijo se ponga de pie o hare cada uno de tus días miserables —amenazo

—¿Enserio? Y por que no le hace la misma advertencia a Lita, después de todo por ella esta en esta situación ¿Lo recuerda? —dijo ella con ironia— murio mi hijo y es tan responsable Lita como Haruka , a mi no me amenace Señora —Mina se solto con brusquedad y siguio su camino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Yaten había regresado a su departamento, este seria un fin de semana muy largo, miraba el celular una y otra vez, esperando que timbrara y fuese ella… Tocaron a su puerta y muy de mala gana se levanto a abrir.

—Seiya, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pero que recibimiento, solo pasaba a saludar —respondio Seiya notando el mal humor — Bombón y yo vamos a ir a cine y me preguntaba si querías ir, quizás Mina quiere acompañarnos

—Ella se fue de viaje

—Ah por eso tu humor —sentencio— Bueno entonces te veo en la universidad —se despidió

Muy de mala gana el platinado cerro la ´puerta, minutos después timbro su celular, era Mina por fin.

—¿Mina? —contesto apurado

—Yaten, lamento comunicarme hasta ahora

—¿Estas bien? —Pregunto el

—Si, claro que lo estoy , ya vi a Haruka y a Galaxia

—Me lo suponia, pero ¿Cómo te recibieron?

—Ya sabes como es Galaxia, no le hizo mucha gracia verme

—¿ Y Haruka?

—Se porto bien, hoy me quedare con el en el hospital — dijo, produciendo un incomodo silencio al otro lado de la linea — ¿Yaten?

—Si, te escuche —respondio un tanto incomodo, la conversación duro menos de lo que hubieran deseado.

Yaten se sentía tonto en esta situación, hoy seria una noche muy larga pensando cosas que quizás solo servirian para torturarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Mientras Mina se dio un baño, quizás la noche hoy seria larga y abrumadora…Sabia que Yaten estaba molesto aunque no lo dijera, pero ¿Qué podia hacer? …No podia simplemente ignorar el hecho de que Haruka estaba en su vida.

Galaxia contribuia tanto a que esto se tornara mas insoportable de lo que era… y Lita ¿Dónde estaba ella?, no podia evitar preguntarselo, ya que la castaña estaba determinada a quitarle a Haruka.

Después de cambiarse y comer algo, se fue camino de vuelta al hospital, a pasar una de las noches mas largas en su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—¿Pretendes hacerme enfadar Haruka? — Preguntaba Molesta su madre, viendolo con desaprobacion — No hace falta que ella se quede, además piensa ¡Que dira Lita!

—No se que dira ella, y tampoco me interesa — hablo con seguridad — ella debe entender que lo nuestro fue un error que he pagado muy caro —sentencio— voy a recuperar a Mina asi sea lo ultimo que haga, asi que no intervengas

—Esa mujercita no te conviene ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? — reclamo

—No voy a seguir esta absurda discusión asi que dejame tranquilo, Mina no tarda en venir y no quiero que la trates mal

—Ya quiero ver cuando esa mujercita te cambie por otro —solto — No la creas tan buena, por que te vas a decepcionar

—¡Basta! No trates de hacerme pensar cosas que no son

—Que tengas muy buena noche —se despidió — Vendre mañana muy temprano

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Hora y media después de que se fuese Galaxia, la rubia entraba por esa puerta con los nervios a flor de piel.

—Hola, ¿Ya cenaste? — Pregunto con una timida sonrisa

—Si, No es necesario que te quedes toda la noche en vela — dijo el— Puedes dormir si asi lo quieres

—Si, claro que descansare — se acerco a su cama — ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, estoy perfecto aquí contigo —sonrió— Por que no me cuentas que ha pasado en Tokio desde que estoy aquí — Propuso

—Bueno…— se acomodo en la silla cerca de su cama— Realmente no ha pasado mucho, entre la universidad y mi trabajo pues no hay mucho que decir

—¿Con quien trabajas? —Le pregunto con suavidad

—Pues mi jefe se llama Jedite Black…es un señor muy amable y me gusta mucho trabajar, — Lo miro y sonrió — además tampoco hago nada del otro mundo

—Ya veo, ¿Cómo pasaste tu cumpleaños? — Pregunto

—Pues… — en automatico llevo su mano a la pulsera que le dio Yaten—Ya sabes que no me gustan las grandes fiestas, pero Seiya y Serena hicieron algo sencillo una reunion y un delicioso Cake

—Me alegra, realmente me ponia mal el hecho de que lo pasaras mal — dijo el con sinceridad — ¿Y Yaten?

Escuchar ese nombre causo revuelo en ella, pero intento disimular lo mas que pudo al respecto.

—Pues ahí sigue entre la universidad y su madre

—La amistad con el ha crecido ¿verdad? — Pregunto intentando indagar

—Si, es un buen amigo — intento sonreir —No es tan malo como parece

—Lo se, aunque siempre ha tenido un carácter endemoniado

—Si no mal recuerdo tu también tienes un carácter asi — lo miro y sonrió

—De vez en cuando — le sonrió — ¿sabes? He estado pensando en que cuando ya este de pie nos iremos de viaje…No me mires asi solo quiero recompensar todo lo que has tenido que pasar, solo quiero…

—Haruka este no es momento para hacer planes de viaje — sentencio— Lo primero es que te pongas de pie ¿si?, además creo que debes descansar por que mañana tu operación es a primera hora

—Voy a dormir, pero prometeme que cuando salga de la operación tu estaras aquí — pidio

—Aquí estare — sonrió— ahora duerme

La noche fue larga para Mina, pensando en lo que vendria después, pensando en Yaten, y en ella misma. Ahora se sentía dividida no podia borrar lo que Haruka había hecho, pero tampoco le era indiferente, ¿Aun lo amaba?, esa pregunta venia a su mente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° "**M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

Muy temprano en la mañana Haruka estaba a punto de entrar al quirofano, Galaxia justo estaba deseandole mucha suerte a tu hijo.

—Aquí estare esperandote — le sonrió — Todo saldra bien

—Lo se mama

Mina se acerco ante la mirada fria de Galaxia, y le dio una calida sonrisa al rubio.

—Aquí estare lo prometo

—¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Si

—¿Me das un beso? — pidio el

Y esa peticion la rubia no se la esperaba, y la tomo en curva literalmente…

—Claro …— le deposito un beso en los labios con dulzura — Buena suerte

Y asi Haruka entro al quirofano, ahora solo quedaba esperar, Mina se dejo caer en el sofa de la sala de espera, la intervencion llevaria horas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° "**M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

En Tokio Yaten estaba para variar de muy mal humor, con ganas de tomar un vuelo e ir por ella… ¿Qué pasaria?, el de muy buena gana enfrentaria a Haruka. La idea de que Mina aun sintiera algo por el lo atormentaba.

Caminaba por el centro comercial, había quedado de verse con Seiya ahí, aunque el hubiera preferido no salir de casa.

—¡Yaten! — saludaba llegando el pelinegro — Pense que me dejarias plantado

—Realmente lo pense —sonrió — ¿ A donde vamos?

—A tomar un café — propuso

—¿Dónde dejaste a tu bombom?

—En casa — le dijo, notando ese semblante en Yaten — Aquí preparan un pastel de nuez delicioso — Trato de animarlo— Te gustaba cuando niño ¿Recuerdas?

—Hace tanto tiempo ya —respondio siguiendo a su primo, llegaron a aquella cafeteria y entre el pastel de nuez y una taza de café la platica surgio

—Ya lo suponia — respondio Seiya al escuchar — y vaya que escogiste enamorarte de … bueno no es que Mina sea complicada — busco las palabras adecuadas — simplemente hay un pequeño detalle

—Ya lo se — el platinado jugaba con su cubierto — te confieso que no se ni donde estoy parado — respondio con pesar

—Me lo imagino Yaten, y ni yo se que decirte

—Es tonto lo que dire, pero cuando estoy con ella, puedo ser yo —sonrió— me comprende, y me invade una sensacion de tranquilidad, el hecho de pensar en perderla, me asusta

—Pues solo queda esperar y ver como se desarrollan las cosas — comento Seiya — No te atormentes mas, ya el lunes ella esta aquí — trato de darle animos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "M&Y…" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Mina había ido a la cafeteria, esta espera era desesperante para ella, y ver la cara de Galaxia no la estaba ayudando en nada, mas cuando a kilometros se notaba que la mujer no la toleraba en lo mas minimo.

Estaba tomandose un te cuando de pronto la vio… Lita estaba ahí sus miradas se cruzaron y la castaña camino hacia ella.

—¿Podemos hablar? — pregunto la castaña

—No hay un tema de conversación entre nosotras Lita — intento responder con calma— ahora dejame tranquila

—Yo lo quiero Mina, lo amo como no tienes una idea — dijo refiriendose a Haruka

—No me interesa que lo quieras — la miro con molesta— Porfavor dejame en paz, no se que haces aquí

—Solo quiero verlo bien, tengo mas derecho que tu de estar aquí — la castaña la miro con altives — ¡Todo esto es tu Culpa!

—Que equivocada estas — dijo Mina— pero no pienso discutir contigo — Mina se dio la vuelta dejandola ahí parada.

Honestamente con que ganas no la hubiese arrastrado por la cafeteria, pero no queria mas problemas de los que ya tenia, y vaya que eran muchos.

Decidio quedarse alejada de Galaxia y Lita, mientras se debatia entre llamarle o no a Yaten…opto por no hacerlo y mejor esperar a que dieran noticias de Haruka.

Las horas se hicieron eternas, nadie salia a dar noticias se sentía tan angustiada aunque la operación debia resultar bien.

De Pronto el medico llego a la sala de espera, siendo Galaxia y Lita quienes se acercaran de inmediato a el, asi mismo lo hizo Mina.

—¿Cómo esta mi hijo? — Pregunto la mujer

—La cirujia ha sido un éxito —sonrió— Fue larga pero los resultados son los esperados, en unos minutos Haruka sera trasladado a su habitacion.

Cuando fue trasladado a su habitacion fue Mina quien entro, esperando que tanto Galaxia como Lita la sacaran de ahí, pero asombrosamente eso no sucedió.

**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° "**M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

Las horas pasaban y Mina se mantenia ahí en la habitacion, hasta que el rubio abrio los ojos, ella se acerco y le brindo una sonrisa calida.

—Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes? — Pregunto con suavidad

—Estas aquí — pronuncio despacio

—Como lo prometi, no te esfuerces y descansa —susurro, Haruka aun estaba bajo efecto de anestesia… ella se quedo en aquella habitacion.

—Señora Tenou deberia ir a descansar —dijo la enfermera que entro a la habitacion— no se ha movido de aca desde hace horas, debe amarlo mucho ¿verdad?

Ante aquella pregunta incomoda Mina solo atino a sonreir, rogando que la enfermera no comentara nada mas.

—Ha sido una cirugia larga, pero por lo que se ve con muy buen resultado

—Eso es lo que esperamos con ansias .

Luego de que la enfermera saliera de la habitacion intento llamar a Yaten, pero el nunca contesto la enviaba directo al buzon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° "**M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

—Calmate Lita, ella se ira pronto y tu estaras con mi hijo — decía la mujer — Ya veremos como se le complica la vida a esta mujercita cuando mi hijo se entere de sus amorios con Yaten

—El colmo seria que la termine perdonando

—No lo creo, mejor piensa que cuando Haruka sepa todo tu lo vas a consolar

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las horas pasaban y por fin Haruka había despertado, viendo ahí a Mina a su lado.

—Que bueno que despertaste

—¿Has estado aquí, todo este tiempo?

—Claro, que si Haruka, ¿Te sientes bien?

—Si tu estas conmigo me siento perfecto, Mina ¿Por qué no te quedas?

—¿Quedarme?, — Pregunto sorprendida— No puedo, estoy a nada de terminar mi carrera y no sabes lo que eso significa para mi…

—Tienes razon, tienes compromisos

—Si, pero mira el lado bueno pronto estaras de pie y …

—¿Estaremos juntos? —La interrumpió

—Hay muchas cosas que hablar Haruka, pero como ya te dije no es el momento ahora enfocate en recuperarte

—Voy a estar de pie, para tu graduacion —comento con decision

Una mueca que lejos estaba de ser una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Mina, no le perdonaba una infidelidad, y ¿Qué hacia ella con Yaten?

—¿Mina?

—Eh… yo, en unas horas sale mi vuelo prometo que estare al pendiente de ti ¿si?

—Lo se preciosa, yo prometo poner de mi parte y estar ahí para tu graduacion, para bailar contigo, es una promesa

La confusion era enorme en Mina, estaba haciendole lo mismo a Haruka… le estaba siendo infiel con Yaten. No podia evitar sentirse culpable de arrastrar a Yaten a esto. ¿Por qué tenia que ser asi? .

Se despidió de Haruka y volvio al hotel a empacar, estaba feliz de que la operación fuese exitosa, Haruka se pondria de pie de nuevo es era lo que importaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° "**M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

El viaje de regreso a Tokio estaba siendo una tortura para ella, antes de llegar al aeropuerto llamo a Yaten, el la estaría esperando ahí para llevarla a casa.

Tenia que hablar con el seriamente, tenia que decirle lo que estaba sintiendo, decidio cerrar los ojos y dejar de pensar por un instante.

Yaten ya estaba esperandola en el aeropuerto, estaba de mejor humor al saber que faltaba poco para verla. Solo queria abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba. Para ser honesto tenia miedo, no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que Mina estaba sintiendo y eso le asustaba. Haruka nunca había sido su mejor amigo, pero cuando el supiera todo…la poca tolerancia que había entre ambos se iria al demonio. Que iba a pasar si Mina escogia a Haruka; a estas alturas Yaten estaba peor que Seiya y su Bombón.

El anuncio del vuelo lo saco de sus pensamientos, por fin ella había llegado, a lo lejos vio esa cabellera dorada que era inconfundible para el. Se acerco a ella viéndola realmente hermosa, ella le dedico una sonrisa y camino a su lado lanzandose a sus brazos.

—¡Yaten! — Dijo abrazandolo efusivamente

El correspondio a ese abrazo ahí sin decir nada mas, simplemente la abrazo sintiendose completo y un poco atemorizado.

—Me alegra tanto tenerte aquí de nuevo Mina —susurro abrazandola contra su pecho.

—Y a mi me alegra tanto estar aquí contigo —respondio, Yaten levanto la barbilla de la rubia y busco sus labios fundiendose en un beso, que ambos deseaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° "**M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

_**Holaaaaa! Me tarde lo se, pero he tenido días medio ocupados pero aca esta el cap. Como ven? Ya Mina se esta sintiendo culpable, a eso sumemos el hecho de que Haruka no le es indiferente… Por otra parte cuando Haruka se entere de lo que esta pasando "Ardera Troya"**_

_**Espero que el cap sea de su agrado, gracias por la paciencia**_


End file.
